Didn't See That Coming
by Karen19
Summary: After his dismissal from the Navy,post Paraguay, Harm ran into an friend which changed the course of his life.
1. Chapter 1

As you read this, remember that Harm and Mac were written as quite human characters, sometimes doing things without really thinking through the consequences. This story deals with two flawed people, (despite the fact, we love both characters) and their journey to find each other after circumstances (read Paraguay) tear them apart, seemingly for good. Harm makes an impulsive decision when he runs into an acquaintance that alters his life in ways he could not imagine because of he didn't take the time to ask Mac a couple of questions before their return to DC after destroying the missiles in Paraguay. Mac realizes, just a little too late, how much Harm means to her. Will they ever make it as a couple, just wait and see.

Harm/Other and Harm/Mac

Rating is Kid plus, a few scenes a long ways down the road deal with sensitive issues.

Part 1

LaJolla California

Harm was trying to tie his tie, a seemingly hopeless task on this momentous day. For many years, he'd spent a few minutes each day putting a tie on that went with his dress blues, and other times in his civilian life that had required one, but this was one time he would have preferred to use a clip on tie. He was getting married, to the love of his life, finally. He and his beloved princess had taken a circuitous route to the altar, a trip that had nearly never taken place because of simple misunderstandings. Misunderstandings they both had made, intentionally or accidentally. Harm knew this time he had the right bride, and was marrying for the right reason, and despite all the heartache, he'd caused himself and his beloved Sarah, he would not, could not erase his past. As his fingers worked their magic in finally tying the knot the groom to be thought back to a low point in his life and an impulsive decision that had altered more than one life besides his own.

US Virgin Islands

Frederiksted City Hall

1345 local time

"You may kiss the bride," the justice–of-the-peace told the tall dark-haired groom.

It was the second time in as just as many months Harmon Rabb Junior was the groom. However, this wedding was legal, the other a sham to get information. Information to save someone whose heart apparently belonged to another.

He'd given up everything: nearly twenty years in service to his country, a career in the law he'd come to love and a healthy portion of his savings. More importantly at the time, he'd given his heart, to rescue Sarah McKenzie and supposed friend from a terrorist.

It seemed to Harm that Mac hadn't appreciated his sacrifice, never even thanking him for what he'd done. She'd had the gall to kiss Clayton Webb in front of him, when the mission was finally over. When they should've been reconnecting, they had said bitter things to each other; things said which likely ended any deep friendship they'd had. That had only been the start of a week he wanted to forget because upon his return to DC Harm went to JAG ready for Admiral Chegwidden to take him back or he even expected a transfer him to Alaska or some other remote portion of the planet. Even though he'd prepared for it, it was a shock to hear his resignation indeed had been pushed through with dispatch. The only plus he could see; besides seeing the world on the government's dime, was that he was still a federal employee; he needed to stick it out for two more years so he could retire with a government pension. He would then have his twenty years in.

Harm's start date with the CIA was June 9, which gave him a few days of nothing to do, so he decided to get away from familiar surroundings and flew down to the US Virgin Islands, where he ran into Francesca Peretti. She'd just finished working for another designer, the photo shoot had taken place on the beach at sunrise, and she was at loose ends for the moment. What was just supposed to be a drink with a friend turned into dinner and dancing then they went to her place.

Francesca told him several friends had been trying as of late to set her up, going on blind dates, since her recent breakup with her latest boyfriend Lorenzo. "I want to concentrate on my career right now, how you say clock isn't ticking yet".

Months from turning forty, Harm easily understood, his own biological clock was starting to say time was of the essence. He'd been on few dates since he and Renee had broken up two years earlier. He'd been hurt by Renee's sudden departure, even though the signs were evident that they were about to call it quits. What had been a blow to his pride, what he hadn't seen coming was just how quickly Renee had married her former beau, the mortician.

"I'm nearly forty; and I want a family while I'm still young enough to enjoy my kids when they are teens. I thought Mac might be the one for me, but it looks like that was a colossal waste of time, she doesn't want that kind of relationship, at least with me."

He set his drink down, silent for a moment. A crazy idea popped into his head and he just had to tell her before he changed his mind. "Francesca I just had an idea, why don't we get 'engaged'. His fingers made the quote marks in the air. "I'll see you when I can for appearances sake. In several months, we break off the engagement, we'll say the distance was too much or some other plausible excuse. Meanwhile, if one of us finds that special someone; we break it off with no hard feelings, and your friends and mine will stop trying to set us up on dates."

Francesca thought the idea just crazy enough to work. She knew from a very good friend, a broken engagement should garner sympathy from the right man; meantime, she wouldn't have the pressure from well-meaning friends.

"We've known each other just long enough some people might wonder just how long we've been together." The only fly in the ointment, Harm commented, he didn't want AJ to think he'd been two-timing Francesca while dating either Renee or Jordan.

It was good Francesca kept her father appraised to what was going on in her life since her kidnapping a few years earlier. They both knew, if they didn't handle this right Harm could have a very angry admiral/father after his hide.

The two toasted their 'engagement' in style, after three in the morning when they arrived at her temporary home, they'd polished off the bottle of champagne and things progressed further than they might have if both had been sober. Later, Harm apologized for taking things as far as they did.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. Harm I wanted to sleep with you since I first met you in the parking lot at JAG," Francesca said shocking Harm. "This was dream come true for me. You know, if I'm going to be engaged woman, this story will work better with a ring. I have a good friend here on the island, she makes jewelry, we'll get something that passes as an engagement ring."

Harm agreed the ruse would work better with that particular prop and the two left to visit her good friend Gina D'Lando.

Harm was glad Gina was a jewelry designer, not an owner of a jewelry store. This could be an expensive deception. Harm mentally reviewed his credit card balances, which, after the past month, were close to their limit. In a pinch, he knew could dip into the trust fund from Frank's parents. The only time he'd used it was for law school, and when the Navy had reimbursed him, he'd repaid the fund. The same fund which had nearly gotten him into hot water, shortly after his promotion to Commander. Thankfully, he had the paperwork to prove that he had a completely different fund. It turned out Clark Palmer was behind the frame, as the sociopath had information on him that was incorrect, and Harm had notarized proof that the information the federal prisoner planted was incorrect.

Gina was surprised to see Francesca, especially when she said she wanted Gina to make her an engagement ring. Just days ago Francesca informed her she was taking a break from dating.

Francesca wanted a simple design for the ring, but not such a simple design people would easily figure the engagement for the hoax it was. Within minutes, Gina had a design in mind, and within the hour, the ring was ready for inspection. Harm tried to pay Gina but the artist demurred, the women formed an instant bond when they'd met years earlier "she's like a sister to me. I wouldn't charge my sister." It was the only reason Harm accepted for taking the ring.

Walking along the waterfront, they held hands and just enjoyed the scenery. Francesca was very quiet, so what she said stunned him but to his eternal surprise, he wasn't adverse to the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Harm we have ring, we've had each other why not get married today just us, no parents. My friend Gina and her husband Paolo can be our witnesses."

Harm knew if he thought about it long, he'd talk himself out of eloping. Getting married today would work; he didn't want to face AJ yet. In the past AJ had been like a father to him, closer than his stepfather ever had been. However, the words AJ had said upon his return from Paraguay deeply strained the respect he had for the man. He wasn't ready to see the man. Even with the knowledge that he was marrying the man's daughter. As he packed the few items he'd unpacked for his stay in the hotel he said to himself. "Mom's going to kill me for eloping but I don't care. We can always renew our vows and family and friends can be there. Why don't you go back to your place and change? I'll go check out of my hotel." Harm made up his mind as he said the words. Francesca was glad one of them was levelheaded; otherwise, she'd be getting married in the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing.

"Meet me at city hall at 1:30 pm; I'll be the one in the white dress." She gave him a quick kiss, as she headed to talk to Gina. She was sure her friend would drop what she was doing to be a witness. She was correct in her assumption. Gina closed her shop for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Harm went back to his hotel room, he thought for a moment about calling his parents but with the time difference it was early morning in La Jolla; not the best hour to spring news of his elopement. He thought to himself as he packed. 'I'll call them tonight. Mom'll be unhappy she wasn't here but glad I'm finally married.' Because he didn't know what exactly or where he'd be doing it for the CIA, and would head to Langley without a chance to stop by his apartment, he'd brought his best suit. As he was checking out there was an urgent message to call his boss. It was not good news, as Allen Blaisdell wanted him to start on Monday, thus cutting short his time on the island; the only good information, he'd start flying for the agency instead of being an attorney for the spy organization. Harm knew none of the parents would be attending. As far as his parents were concerned, he knew they'd be disappointed but understand. Francesca was another story. Marcella was home recovering from knee surgery, and she was temporarily housebound. He knew that unless Francesca called AJ to inform him of the wedding. AJ just might find a way to fly in and stop the wedding. He had pull as the Navy's Judge Advocate General to get to the Bahamas in the time.

Soon it was one thirty and Harm was in his best suit; a black silk, wearing a blue shirt, waiting outside city hall when he saw her, she was in a cocktail-length cream-colored dress, appearing to be one of the dresses he'd seen at her place. She was wearing something she'd designed herself. He gave her a brief, yet passionate kiss, then the flowers he'd bought while waiting for her. Wouldn't that surprise AJ, he was early.

"Your friend Gina's a sneak, but a nice sneak, I found something when I was packing, she included a set of wedding bands for both of us. We're going to have to thank her; that must be them now." Francesca handled the introductions; Paolo was a sergeant of the local police department working at city hall and been the one to arrange the last-minute ceremony.

"Our mothers were friends; we've known each other since before we were born" Paolo explained to Harm he'd known Gina his entire life. "Where are you going for your honeymoon Francesca? Or is your husband keeping it a secret from you?" Paolo queried before they entered judge's chambers. Since the islands were destinations for honeymooner's it was a somewhat logical question.

"I have to report back Monday morning, a honeymoon will have to wait." Harm told the two who were scandalized at the fact he'd be leaving in less than two days. Francesca was disappointed, but knew going into this that their time together would be brief for the next few years. They'd discussed the time he'd be available while it was still just an "engagement".

"I'm just starting my job, can't take any time off; but as soon as I can arrange it, Francesca will meet me for a real honeymoon." This seemed to placate the two who'd come to think of Francesca as a little sister.

Within minutes, Harm was married to his former commanding officer's daughter. The newlyweds returned to her apartment to spend as much of the weekend together before Harm had to leave. They knew they couldn't waste any time traveling, knowing he'd leave late Sunday night. They did what most do on their honeymoon; Harm reminded his wife that he could sleep on the plane back to DC.

It was much later when Harm's cell phone rang; he'd set a specific ring tone for Blasdell so knew he had to answer it. To his annoyance, Blaisdell ordered his return to Langley even earlier than planned. The newly married couple had a tearful goodbye. Actually it was Francesca doing the crying as her husband quickly packed after he called for a taxi to the airport where there was a chartered flight awaiting the aviator. The pilot was grumpy, but when the pilot heard Harm tell him. "You can't complain, he called me, tonight is my wedding night" he stopped his grumbling.

Harm got into DC very early in the morning, because of a tailwind he actually had time to spare, and stopped at his apartment long enough to shower and change clothes before going to Langley.

Harm's health insurance was with the federal government and he added Francesca. Harm was grateful Francesca went by Peretti, not Chegwidden, as the name connection was not well known. If something happened to him while on a mission, she'd be his beneficiary.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them, if I did, the show would have had much less angst.

Part 3

Over the next few weeks Harm called Fran, as he'd come to call her, when he could the calls were often v brief, as he couldn't tell her much of what he was doing or where he was. Harm suggested waiting a few months to inform their family about the wedding. Francesca agreed but reminded her husband, "If momma or poppa asks about you, I'll tell the truth. I'm in love with you, that your name is Joshua; it's your middle name so not lying. You work for the American government, again not a lie, your job keeps you traveling a great deal, we see each other when we can, again not a lie."

August 3, 2003

Rome Italy

Francesca's apartment

The couple was able to get together for more than a day in early in August. A 'job' in one of the former Soviet republics had ended quietly, and as a bonus, Harm and his flying partner, Beth O'Neill had time off. This time at medicals behest as Harm and Beth had been working many hours a week that didn't even include their time in the cockpit. Beth headed back to DC to see her partner and Harm planned to spend all his time at Francesca's Rome apartment.

She was delighted to see him, and told him she had a surprise for him, but it could wait until they ate. Since he knew he wouldn't be flying he decided to have a glass of wine, and once he found out what was on the menu he opened a bottle. Francesca told him she was just going to have water. He didn't think anything of it, he didn't often have wine with a meal, a habit ingrained in him as he and Mac often dined together while on assignment or working a case together, so he missed the clue his wife was trying to send him.

"Caro, the doctor says not to while pregnant." Francesca had to smile as Harm's eyes widened, and then looked guilty, remembering as she had, they not used any contraceptive their first weekend together. "I might not be a practicing Catholic, I know we didn't plan this little one, but I have no intentions of not having the baby. I know you'll see baby as much as you can, just try to be careful while you're away on business." The only way they'd end this marriage now was or death or divorce, annulment was out of the question.

Harm knew his wife's feelings on divorce were based on her experiences as a child of divorce and he'd grown up knowing several friends whose parents had divorced, he didn't want to ever put a child through that.

Harm's arrival late the night before; the news of impending fatherhood and the pace of his work, he'd been pushing himself to near exhaustion had him still asleep despite the short time they had together before his next assignment.. Francesca had awakened earlier, deciding her husband could sleep in a few hours. She was getting breakfast ready when the doorbell rang.

To her complete astonishment, her father was at the door. Francesca went into a mild panic "Papa, one moment, I have only robe on." She ran to their bedroom. Harm was obviously awake; as the bed was empty. She heard the shower running and realized he was taking a shower, popping into the bathroom she told Harm "We have company. Papa." As she quickly put on the nearest pants and top she could find. Unfortunately, Harm did not hear her say this.

She greeted her father warmly. Meredith, AJ's fiancée was with him. Introductions were made; made easier as the two women had previously talked on the phone. AJ realized, looking at the second place setting at the table that she had a guest. At the same moment, a towel-clad Harm entered the room, stopping suddenly when he realized they were not alone.

"Commander what are you doing here?" Meredith was the first one to speak. AJ was speechless, looking like he was about to do bodily harm to Harm.

Francesca knew she needed to say something quickly, and did so. "Caro, hon, poppa and Meredith are in town and stopped by to surprise me, why don't you go get dressed?" Francesca knew she needed to get the situation under control quickly; getting Harm out of the room for the moment was the best option, no it was the only option, and she literally pushed him in the direction of their bedroom.

"Fran I'll do that, nobody go anywhere I'll be just a minute." Harm had a deer-in-the-headlight's look; he went back into the bedroom and grabbed the first things he out of his suitcase not caring if they matched or not. Thankfully they did.

Meredith sensed that AJ was about to go into his daughter's bedroom and tear Harm apart and held him in a somewhat tight embrace. "AJ don't go jumping to conclusions," Meredith said, trying to placate her fiancé. She saw Harm wearing a ring on his wedding finger, one she'd never seen before on the handsome aviator.

"As soon as he's dressed we talk, I made enough for all." Francesca correctly sensed her father was reading the situation wrongly so she went over to the desk and unlocked her drawer safe containing their marriage certificate. She took the envelope out and removed the certificate.

As she was heading to the desk, her father protested the invitation, despite the fact he was hungry. "Meredith and I ate on the plane, thank you; I will have coffee though." His tone was unreadable, 'not a good sign' his daughter thought.

Fortunately, she had an automatic coffee maker and already made coffee for Harm. The doctor had told her to wean herself off coffee during the pregnancy, and she'd already had her daily allotment of coffee.

A dressed, but still barefoot, Harm, came into the room. "Admiral, Meredith, Francesca didn't say you were coming." He commented as if it was an everyday occurrence to have his former boss show up at his home unexpectedly

"This part of the trip was last minute." AJ was through being polite, "Rabb just what are you doing in my daughter's apartment at 0800?" AJ's voice was low and dangerous. "Francesca, I thought you were engaged to Joshua?"

"Poppa, look at this" Francesca handed the wedding certificate to her father, while Harm walked over to Francesca and gave her a hug, and a quick kiss on the lips.

Harm knew AJ wanted more information, quickly. "We were both on St. Thomas; I had a few days before starting my new job."

"I'd been there, working, doing a photo shoot, and we ran into each other, we talked."

"How do you go from talking to married?" AJ roared.

"Well, in a matter of twenty four hours we did just that Admiral."

AJ was dumbfounded, things had changed in just a matter of minutes, the man in front of him was no longer a subordinate, he was now family. "Call me AJ. One, you're no longer in the service, and two, you're my son in law."

Harm hoped that the news about the pregnancy would wait, at least until he had something to eat, but Francesca couldn't hold the news any longer. "Poppa, we have another surprise, I'm pregnant, I just told Harm last night."

"How far along"? This question could make or break the relationship between Harm and AJ and father and daughter.

"I'm a little over two months." Francesca said, her husband following up seconds later with.

"As you see we were married June 6th."

"Why this deception with his name, why did you say you were dating a guy named Joshua?" The admiral noted.

"Why? With my new job, keeping personal information quiet should be beneficial for her and now the baby's safety. If you took a close look at my personnel record Joshua is my middle name, it's not as obvious a name as Harmon is. In fact, Josh Pendry was named after me; I think that's probably why Annie was so ticked off about the Tiger Cruise she didn't want my namesake following his father's or my footsteps." Harm knew he needed to give AJ the information, and besides, the admiral had been there when Annie had reamed him a new one for taking her son on that ill-fated trip.

Harm's comment gave the admiral the satisfaction he was looking for; Harm was looking out for his family. AJ relaxed his stance and everyone in the room breathed a bit easier. The tension went away completely when he gave Harm a congratulatory handshake, while Harm got a hug from Meredith. Francesca received hugs from both when the surprise wore off. The older couple stayed with the newlywed couple until noon as they had plans; their time in Italy was short, there was much to do and not all that long to do it.

When AJ returned to JAG, he didn't think it was his place to inform anyone of Harm's status as a newly married man. What he didn't realize was he acted like a bear with a sore paw for a few days until Meredith called him on it the first time they were together after their trip to Italy. Everyone at JAG was grateful, as he was no longer such a grouch.

The next few months sped by. Francesca didn't tell anyone else about the pregnancy, other than her doctor, until she was past the first trimester; as her mother had suffered several miscarriages in both her marriage to AJ and then her stepfather so she was naturally apprehensive. It They decided they'd tell her mother, after Harm's birthday in late October.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Nassau Hilton

The Bahamas

Early October 2003

Harm had a week and a half off, 'mandatory downtime' Blasdell had called it. Harm was insanely busy until the head of the medical department had said they were grounding the aviator or Blaisdell give the man time off. Blaisdell knew he had no choice in the matter. Within minutes of being told he was on downtime, Harm was on the phone, arranging for his wife to meet him for a belated honeymoon, in the Bahamas.

A few mornings later

In the Bahamas

"We need to tell my parents, if something happens to me, I want Mom and Dad to be aware of you and the baby." Harm told his wife while they eating breakfast. "I know Marcella is unreasonable about my choice of a career but I married you not her." Harm told his wife, as he had a second helping of fruit.

Marcella Peretti had been quite vocal in Francesca's current choice of 'lovers'; it was obvious she wanted her daughter to marry someone Italian, and not working for the American government. Marcella's disdain had caused strain between mother and daughter since Francesca told her mother she was with an American government employee. Apparently, in Marcella's opinion, it was fine for her to be with a man who was involved with very organized crime, but apparently, someone with character who was also an American was not good enough for he daughter. Harm knew he would never be in the good column with the woman. Her loss. At least he had a decent relationship with AJ.

That evening fate was in a fickle mood as they entered the four star restaurant at their hotel when Harm stopped suddenly; standing there not five feet away were Patricia and Frank Burnett.

Francesca wondered why her husband stopped so suddenly and surprisingly he also looked pale, so she asked, "are you okay you look…pale."

"I'm fine, its just Mom and Frank are standing right in front of us," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh! What do we do?" she whispered back?" She was relieved to know he wasn't suddenly ill just ill at ease with the situation. She remembered that her husband had said her in-laws often vacationed on this very island.

Frank Burnett turned around to look; as he thought he'd heard a familiar voice. Sure enough, there was his stepson and a light brown-haired woman who appeared to be much younger than the Renee woman he'd dated over a year ago. "Trish I think we have company" he told his wife who turned to see who might be joining them.

"Harm I didn't know you were here, but then I haven't talked with you very much lately." Patricia gently chided her son who had the tendency not to call often. She was relieved to see that her son Harm looked to be a man very much in love.

"I'll let the maitre d know we're here, and have the reservations changed to a table for four," Frank said. He chuckled to himself as Harm as well as the woman he was with looked like kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"That sounds good, besides Fran and I have things to say to both of you."

'Well at least now we have her name.' Trish thought as Frank talked with the maitre d who'd known the older couple for years as they'd been coming to this restaurant for years. The cottage they often stayed at was just a few kilometers from the hotel. Gerard quickly made the changes, and within minutes, the four were sitting in the private dining area. This development welcomed by Harm who knew the upcoming conversation could be intense. AJ could take interrogation lessons from his mother. The two couples were silent until they were seated and left alone.

"Mom, Frank I would like for you to meet Francesca Peretti". Fran I'd like for you to meet my parents Patricia and Frank Burnett."

"It's nice to meet you; Harm's told me so much about both of you" Fran told them warmly. She knew Harm hadn't told them yet, despite her insistence they should know, in case something would happen to him while on the job. After all, Harm was flying for the CIA, not exactly a low risk job.

"I wish I could say the same thing, he hasn't told us very much about you. How long have you two known each other?" Trish got to the point, as a mother she was glad to see her son, and knew that she hadn't seen him this happy for a long time but most of all he looked content. This was surprising, as she knew he didn't really like his new job, he'd admitted that much to her in their infrequent e-mails since his change of careers months earlier.

"We've known each other about six years or so. Actually, we met in the JAG parking lot where we literally ran into each other." Harm told the Burnetts what had actually happened, that even though they weren't officially introduced to each other until later, they'd actually met earlier when their cars had slightly collided. Frank and Patricia got a chuckle out of that "later that day we met again, in Admiral Chegwidden office, Fran was there visiting her father."

"You're Admiral AJ Chegwidden's daughter?" Frank wanted to make sure he had the connection correct. This had to make the situation uncomfortable for Harm; as his former boss was his current girlfriend's father. Maybe it was good that he was no longer in the Navy.

"Yes he and momma divorced when I was very young. I was raised by my stepfather and took his last name at momma's insistence." Fran explained.

"We were both on St. Thomas a couple of months ago when I saw a familiar face. We talked, and the rest is history," Harm told his parents.

"I'd just broken up with Lorenzo, I recognized Harm, and like he said, we talked."

Harm took over; since the rest of the story would be easier coming from him since he was their son. "We decided to fake an engagement, to give each of us a time to 'lick our wounds', so to speak. One thing led to another, the engagement no longer fake, the very next day, we eloped, and because of my job I had to return to DC earlier than planned." Francesca had been holding his hand as he told them the story. "We are on our honeymoon."

"Harmon Joshua" was all that his mother could say. She was equally delighted her son finally married and appalled they'd eloped after such a short engagement, an engagement that had started out a ruse to get people off their backs about dating.

"Other than our witnesses, the justice-of-the-peace, AJ and his fiancée, and the personnel department of the Agency, you're the first to know" Harm said gently, trying to placate his mother who he knew was disappointed in him for not informing him sooner. She knew he'd started with the CIA in June.

"Just how long ago was that?" Trish asked, noting Fran or Francesca had ordered iced tea and wasn't drinking any of the wine that Frank had ordered.

"June 6th" Harm admitted a sheepish look on his face. The look on his mother's was bordering on disappointment.

"How long were you going to keep this secret?" the hurt was evident in her voice.

"We wanted to make sure it was the real thing, we'd have annulled the marriage if we changed our minds" Harm squarely took the blame for their silence on the subject; it had been his idea not to tell his parents. He didn't want Francesca to be at odds with his mother as well as her own. "I quickly realized we want to make a go of this marriage and that was before I knew we were pregnant. All it took was being away from her on that first trip."

"Trish and Frank we have other news" Francesca knew they needed to know about the baby. It would take the sting out of the elopement.

"Call us Mom and Frank" Trish interrupted.

"Mom by the middle of March of next year, you'll be called grandma," Harm told the news his mother had waited over a decade to hear.

"We've known for a couple of months, but we wanted to make sure Fran passed her first trimester, her mom had some miscarriages so she's naturally apprehensive."

"Congratulations Harm and Francesca. I was beginning to give up any hope of being a grandma." Trish said with a twinkle in her teary eyes.

Their waiter came at that point, with their food, as they had a pr fix menu.

During the meal, they told how AJ had found out; by dropping in on his daughter unexpectedly, "When I walked into the living room and saw him there I thought he was going to kill me with his bare hands. Thankfully Meredith was there, I think she held him back until we had a chance to explain." Harm said, now able to laugh about the look on his father-in-law's face.

"I went and got the wedding certificate I figured him seeing it would help," Francesca explained. "I was right, he calmed down."

The Burnett's laughed, they'd met the admiral, and knew he was an intense man, and no matter what the age, no father wants to walk into his unmarried daughter daughter's apartment and find a towel clad man there unexpectedly. "Where do you two live?" Frank asked. It was obvious with her accent; she had not been living in the states for many years.

The younger woman blushed but Harm stated matter-of-factly "I still have my apartment in DC and Fran still lives in Rome. I'd been so busy at work; in fact, I've been gone more than I've been at home. When I do have any time off, and with that, I mean more than time to sleep, and not be in violation on concurrent flight hours, we have tried to meet. To tell the truth, Mom, Frank, we haven't decided where we want to live; now I guess we have about six months to decide. Fran's a clothes designer most of her clients are in Europe, no matter what we decide, we'll likely keep her place there. I'm thinking of selling the loft since I haven't spent more than four nights there since my release from the brig."

As she wanted to keep the mood light, Fran took over the conversation. "I've wanted to design in the States; in fact, one of the design houses in New York has been asking me to join them, if I live in DC that would work" Francesca told her in-laws. "As you see, we have a lot to discuss; we still need to let my mom know about the baby, about the marriage. All she knows is I'm seeing a guy named Josh." Trish recognized the abbreviation of her son's middle name.

"How's the admiral taking it?" Frank asked.

"Better than I expected considering how he found out. Momma, she doesn't approve of Harm." Francesca confessed with the hurt of the estrangement evident in her voice. However, she talked with her father on a weekly basis now, especially since he found out about her new life. That was a something she'd wanted for years, and now finally had. Her childhood dream of a good relationship with her father had finally taken place.

"You never know, Francesca give her time I have the feeling the little one will help." Trish comforted her daughter-in-law. She was speaking from experience, as her relationship with Sarah Rabb had been frosty until the news of the pregnancy that resulted in Harm, Jr.

"Let me get this straight, you two had a wedding in judge's chambers and no reception." Frank was surprised they'd been so low-key, even for an elopement.

Harm and Francesca nodded. "In fact this is our honeymoon. We've had that one night and the weekend when AJ visited. Other than that we've kept in contact by email or phone. Or just a few hours together."

"I think after the baby is born, we'll have wedding we invite everyone to on first anniversary. That'll give me time to lose baby weight." Francesca had been trying to figure out when to have it, the anniversary date made sense in many ways.

Trish seemed pleased with that, she'd still be able to be at her son's wedding, or at least the renewal of vows.

Gerard came in and told Harm he had an urgent international call from a Mr. Blasdell. Harm just knew his honeymoon had been cut short, but with a family to support he couldn't very well just up and quit an agency which seemed destined to constantly interrupt his precious family time. He took the call by stepping into the office of the restaurant and then returned moments later after getting the flight information.

"I need to leave in the morning something came up and my presence is 'requested'. It seemed every time he and Francesca spent any length of time together his boss called. Harm was already disgusted with the interruptions, it had helped him to decide that as soon as his twenty years were up he'd retire and find something in the private sector.

The news put a damper on the celebratory feel to the evening, Harm switched to mineral water, as he knew he'd be flying in a matter of hours. After a leisurely dinner, the younger couple bade the older couple good night to have some private time. Francesca would check out of the hotel in the morning going to stay with her in-laws for her remaining vacation.

Two mornings later Frank was watching ZNN when a news bulletin interrupted his business affairs show, and he quickly called Trish and Fran into the den, they were surprised to see Harm on the news, it appeared he'd saved the lives of several people with a daring landing at sea.

"I have the feeling Harm will be looking for work. I don't think the Agency takes too well to their pilots making news, positive result or not" Frank told his wife and daughter–in-law.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"I need to travel to DC; I should be there for Harm" Francesca vowed, she wanted to be with her husband during this time even if all she could do was rub his shoulders in comfort. She'd talk it over with Harm but more determined than ever that she'd take the job with the American design house.

JAG HQ

Same time Zulu

AJ saw the incident on TV along with everyone in the bullpen at JAG. A portion of his comment surprised Mac, Bud, and Sturgis. "Rabb's six is grass with the Agency, I'll see what I can do I owe him that much." They figured it was because of his refusal to allow Harm to return. They didn't now it was because he was now family.

Almost any small talk that afternoon was regarding Harm's amazing accomplishment.

Mac felt guilty, this wouldn't have happened; he wouldn't have had to join the CIA, if she'd not accepted the assignment to go to Paraguay with Clayton Webb. Not realizing she'd had no choice, that Webb had worked it so she was ordered to go, if she'd declined the mission, she'd have been ordered to take it.

Trish prevailed on Francesca to wait for a couple of days before going to DC. Harm would need to travel back to DC, and would not be available to her even then he would have to be debriefed; during the next two days she went shopping with her daughter-in-law; if nothing else happened she was getting a better understanding of Francesca Rabb. She found taking someone shopping brought out a lot of the person's true character, if one spent the entire day.

Francesca told of her desire to take the New York job, keeping her in the same town as her husband.

Trish had advice for the younger woman. "Harm's father and I were separated for over half our marriage because he was often at sea, much like your parents. The time apart nearly separated us, I don't want that for you and Harm. Be your own woman, but don't lose your heart" she advised the younger woman with love and experience backing her up.

Francesca was able to get hold of Harm; he'd arrived at the loft moments earlier and called his wife. "I need to go and be debriefed, I'll call you when I'm finished, it could be a long day". He didn't look forward to the discussions that would take place.

He had the distinct feeling the agency wouldn't look favorably to his face seen worldwide, even if the reason were good.

"I take plane and be there in afternoon don't try to change my mind I'm your wife and we are together through good times and bad. I'm thinking of taking that job in New York. We need to find place for the three of us. Your place is fine now, but I remember it's not big enough for three."

"Let's not start looking for a place to live until we know whether or not I still have a job," Harm told her. He was honored she was willing to break away from the life she knew, move across the Atlantic to be with him.

As Harm fully expected, he was 'let go' by the CIA and it even though he was prepared for the eventuality, it still hurt. He'd been with one job for nearly twenty years, and now in the space of less than six months he'd lost two jobs. Admittedly, one he'd walked away from, the other summarily dismissed. That was hard on his ego; he was in a bit of a panic, though no one would know it. It was a different era; he had a family, few prospects for quickly landing a job, as not many firms would take a favorable view of his very recent employment history.

He realized he could go back to the Navy but likely not with JAG corps; as there was a major conflict of interest now especially at headquarters his current station. If he went back to the Navy it most likely meant months on end away stationed from his family. He had the years in to be an executive officer on several ships, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do that he knew just how hard it could be on families. It was selfish of him, he knew, but that's how he felt at that moment.

On the ride back to his apartment, he considered his options, which included applying to work for either the State or Justice Department. He'd consider the FBI or NCIS; both would consider his legal degree and investigating experience a plus. He knew he could always apply at the myriad of firms in the DC area, even New York. He'd need to take the bar in New York in order to practice, but he was willing to, if it meant his family would be together. He wanted to find a job where he'd be home nearly every evening. The occasional out of town trip, he could live with. With the trust fund from the Burnett's he could even start up his own firm if he wanted to.

Francesca was waiting for him at his apartment; and the look on his face told her the bad news. She countered with positive news. "I talked with Gina D'Lando's sister; she's vice president at La Rue: she wants to meet with me, I decide I will take job if she let me work from DC, I go to New York as needed, that's what email and fax machines are for. If she agrees, I go back to Rome and pack. She makes the decision on designers."

"Before you head back to Rome, we need to go to the INS and make sure you have all the right paperwork. Sergei had trouble with them I really don't want to go through that ever again. It does help that it's proven your AJ's daughter, he's American-born, and you had dual citizenship as a child. We shouldn't have problems." He crossed his fingers, just for added insurance.

"I go and call her and set up meeting" Francesca went into the bedroom area for privacy. Maria D'Lando had wanted Francesca to join her company for a few years, but had never been able to persuade her consider the move. If it meant giving Francesca a bit more autonomy than other designers then so be it, then she was willing to. Gina had told her sister several years ago but Maria never been able to persuade her to move to the states. Until now.

Francesca told her upfront she was expecting in early spring. Maria appreciated her honesty and told her they'd work around it. Besides, Francesca could work from bed if she needed to. "I'll be there tomorrow to sign contract. My husband is attorney, he'll look at them with me" They talked; Maria got Harm's address to courier the contract to DC that evening.

"I look forward to meeting him," Maria told her new employee.

Francesca realized the temperature was getting cooler and she hadn't packed any fall or winter type clothing as she was going to the Bahamas. She decided to go do some shopping at the Crystal City Shopping Mall for a coat and a few other items. After a brief discussion with Harm regarding the necessity of security in the neighborhood, she took a taxi to the mall.

After walking her downstairs to her waiting taxi he went back to the apartment to dust and clean, when he was done he'd just picked up his guitar when the doorbell rang.

When he checked the little security window he saw it was Mac. She was in uniform. This was not good.

Harm invited her in wondering why the visit. He figured AJ would call before stopping by. He didn't expect what Mac was about to say. She told Harm they needed him temporarily back at JAG, it been discovered Carolyn Imes was practicing law illegally

"All her cases need to be reviewed. We need you to come in and look at all the files that pertain to you. And the Singer/Imes cases will be distributed equally."

"I can't tomorrow; I have plans that can't be changed." Harm informed her. There were some plusses in being a civilian. He didn't have to go back, unless ordered to. The Navy could do that and he knew it, as did Mac. Harm realized Carolyn Imes wasn't the best attorney. At best, she was an average trial attorney. It was one reason he'd asked Mac to represent him when he'd been accused of killing the Russian he'd met with, gathering information about his father's whereabouts.

"What plans? As I understand it your schedule is suddenly very clear" Clayton Webb had called her at JAG to inform her Harm had been let go by the agency. Omitting the fact that he was the one who'd pushed for the dismissal of the heroic pilot.

If it had been up to Blasdell, Harm would have been transferred to a position either as test pilot, something the family man might have declined or CIA air transportation, there he would transport various agents and agency officials as needed.

"I have a meeting in New York tomorrow with a client. The earliest I can come in is Monday. If you want my assistance, that's my offer."

Harm knew he had her over a barrel; he wasn't at the military's beck and call, so he made her squirm. Harm knew this way it appeared he had a job already lined up.

"If that's the only way you'll come in, then I guess that'll have to do" Mac relented. They were really in a bind. If it took Harm a few days to come in, then she didn't have to 'draft' him and knew Harm well enough to know he wouldn't want that. He would come in when he could. What Mac didn't know was AJ was already working behind the scenes to find something for Harm.

Deputy Director Kershaw informed AJ of the necessity termination from the Agency. He'd seen the personnel records, and knew of the marriage, but didn't tell anyone he knew. Kershaw said he put in a good word with BUPERS; he didn't want a good talent like Harm to go to the private sector if necessary any more than Chegwidden did.

"It's just for these cases, tell AJ that."

'Let Mac think the reason I'm only returning for these cases is I because I don't want to be around her, let her think she wounded my male pride' Harm thought to himself as she dejectedly left his apartment. He'd hid his ring finger from view her entire visit.

Francesca returned, shopping bags in hand. She'd purchased a nice coat-length jacket for the short term; she decided to wait until she moved to DC to get a good winter coat until then she'd pack one of her older ones when she left Rome.

Harm told her of the identity of his visitor while she was shopping, the reason for it, and his decision to return to JAG albeit temporarily.

Francesca then called her father scheduled a time to get together after her return from Italy. Nothing was said about Harm coming back to JAG during their brief talk.

They flew to New York City the next morning on a shuttle. After careful perusal, Francesca signed the contract. A check with an INS official Harm had served with netted them all the needed forms and signatures by late afternoon. Fran left to close up her apartment; she'd ship her collection to the States. Harm needed to find work first so house hunting would wait until the location of the new job was secure.

Monday morning

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

1134 local

It seemed weird if not awkward to be at JAG as a visitor, stranger still to work here in civilian clothing. Harm thought several times that day. AJ had met with him first thing, setting the boundaries, telling him he'd be on the payroll only as long as the process took. If he were meeting with anyone he'd be required to be in uniform, otherwise business attire was acceptable.

"I expect you not to disrupt the working order here at JAG, keep your personal life out of the office if that's possible," Chegwidden told him. They'd kept the conversation completely professional; Sturgis and Mac were also in the room. Harm didn't have his uniform with him, not expecting to need it, so he made sure any contacts done were over the phone for the first day. He'd keep his uniform in his office after today.

Because of the reassignment of offices, the admiral placed Harm in Bud's old office, which was a converted broom closet.

Harriet, who was on maternity leave, came by to see her husband and Harm. "It's nice to see you sir. AJ's missed his Uncle Harm, you need to stop by the house and see him."

Harriet might have come across as a bit of a ditz at times but she was very observant, more so than the others at JAG gave her credit for "Excuse me, but isn't that a wedding band on your ring finger."

Harm was surprised it had taken someone all morning to say something to him. "Yes it is Harriet; since I'm no longer in the Navy, call me Harm."

"Who is she and how long have you been married?" Department of Homeland Security needed to start employing mothers of preschoolers; they got to the point and in your face, no fooling around.

The phone rang; Harm was literally saved by the bell "Let me answer that and then I'll tell you."

It was Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. "I have the last of the files for you; the clerks have finally retrieved them from archives."

"Thanks Petty Officer I'll come and get them." It would waylay Harriet for a short time; he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say. For a man who'd spent years making a living using his words, they suddenly were absent he was suddenly tongue-tied.

"Harriet, I need to get those files, the sooner I get this mess finished, the sooner I can get on with my life." He stood to guide her out of his office.

"I believe you were about to explain something to me." Harriet was anything if persistent. She blocked his way to the door.

"Yes it's a wedding band; we had a very short engagement and any time I've had off I've spent with her which is why I haven't spent any time with little AJ or seen Jimmy. Right now, she's out of town closing up her place. Harriet, please wait and talk to Bud about this after work. Nobody knows I'm married and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while longer. Please."

Sensing the urgency in Harm's voice she relented "That's romantic sir" she said as they headed towards Coates' desk. "Bring her over when she gets back." Mac heard this part of their conversation and assumed Harm had moved on with his life.

"That I will it's nice to see you again Harriet. We'll drop by to see AJ as soon as we get somewhat settled." He wouldn't divulge any more information, not before talking with Chegwidden. "I'd better get back to work, as it is I'm going to eat lunch at my desk."

He managed to avoid personal questions for the rest of the day, it helped that he stayed later than the others did, as he wanted to get this chore over as soon as he could. He knew he needed to find a job as soon as possible checking the employment offerings as he was closing down the computer for the day. Harriet left Harm's office smiling; she knew something that only the Admiral was privy to knowing. Mac saw Harriet's smiling face and wondered what the big secret was but she didn't have a chance to talk to her, as she needed to be in court in a few moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

He took several files home with him, working on them, and around midnight he got online and instant messaged his wife. It was cheaper to do it this way so it was after one when he finally went to sleep. On Tuesday, he wore his uniform, as he'd be in a few meetings. He called Fran before he left for JAG intentionally keeping the international phone call short. Fran told him she'd try to get a flight, that she'd leave him message if she had to stay in Rome another day, or her flight information.

Harm found out his local meetings were postponed, that he had to go to Norfolk area to talk to several people affected by Imes' scandal who were about to leave for tours of duty on board the Patrick Henry. He drove down with Commander Traci Manetti who'd been brought in as his replacement. He was glad to travel with someone who didn't pepper him with questions about the past few months.

Harm had easily sensed the other attorney's at JAG still felt Manetti was a spy for the SecNav. The fear was well-founded, not only did Traci have a personal connection to the former Senator she'd worked with Commander Theodore Lindsay who'd done a hatchet job on the office and the officers of JAG earlier in the year with his biased audit. Lindsey had set Harm up to take the fall for the death of Lieutenant Loren Singer when he'd been instrumental in her death.

Harm checked his home phone when they arrived in Norfolk, no messages from his wife. By early Wednesday afternoon, they were headed back to DC. In Alexandria, they needed gas, as someone, Harm, hadn't filled up before they left Norfolk. Harm took the time to change out of his uniform, and once again check his messages. There were two important ones.

"I'm going to be in DC tonight I leave eleven in morning" and "Josh, hon, I'm here at JAG, will see poppa first, hope you get back soon."

Harm went into panic mode. Traci sped up, but stayed with the flow of traffic, so they could get there as soon as possible, she figured by the look on Harm's face that it would not be a dull afternoon.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church VA

1600 local

The last time Francesca had visited her father at work was before 9/11. Therefore, she noticed security was tougher. She'd finally been able to get the last seat on a flight to Dulles. She asked to see Harm, and told he was out still of the building so asked to see Admiral Chegwidden, and told the guard it was a personal visit when asked what the purpose of the visit was.

The guard called Coates to verify her story, after a few minutes he gave her access to the complex. After parking the car, she called Harm to tell him she was at JAG. but he was on the phone at the time.

Manetti asked him what was wrong when he turned pale upon listening to the message a minute or so later.

"My wife's at JAG. She wanted to surprise me, and did she ever. The only persons besides the admiral who knows I'm married; is Bud and his wife."

He and Manetti were still miles away; and time seemed to slow the closer they got to HQ for Harm. Manetti sensed the urgency for Harm to return to JAG, and offered drop him off at the front door, besides as the one who was active duty, she was the only one authorized.

"Francesca it's nice to see you again." Mac said seeing the commanding officer's daughter exit the elevator; it must be a surprise visit because the admiral hadn't said anything about any impending visit. Mac was happy to see Francesca. She didn't know the feeling wasn't mutual. Francesca wanted to poke the other woman's eyes out for hurting her husband the way she had, and was also grateful, because if Mac hadn't been so cruel, she'd never have run into Harm when she did.

Several days after her return from Paraguay Bud had told her what Harm had done to get any information on her locale before his resignation from the Navy. She'd been able to see the humor of the situation when Bud told the story, especially the part about the same-sex marriage vows. She regretted that somehow it hadn't seemed funny when Harm told her of his 'marriage' while they were still in Paraguay.

"Francesca you remember Bud Roberts and his wife Harriet. Commander Sturgis Turner. Sturgis, this is Admiral Chegwidden's daughter Francesca Peretti."

Harm entered the bullpen in a rush; he'd taken the stairs two at a time. He stopped short when he saw the group standing there. The only one noting his nervousness was Harriet.

Harriet was starting to smell a rat, much like the rat in Harm's office, only this rat had dark hair and was six four. She wouldn't say anything. If her suspicions were correct; she'd make Harm pay for keeping it a secret. A few hours of babysitting duty should do the trick. If her radar was working right, Harm might need training in the near future. Francesca had that glow about her.

"It's nice to meet you. Harm poppa told me you were out of the Navy," Francesca asked. She leaned close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, though she wanted to kiss him until her toes curled.

"I resigned my commission a few months ago; I'm here on a special project." Harm steered her towards her father's office the others were a little puzzled at Harm's actions but didn't think much about it. Most of the group knew Francesca had taken an interest in the commander, but at the time he was seeing somebody, all they'd done was flirt with each other.

Harm led her to Coates' desk. "Petty Officer this is the admiral's daughter Francesca Peretti. I believe the guard called regarding her. She just flew in from Rome; I think the admiral won't mind the interruption."

Jennifer dialed the admiral's extension. "He'll see you now," Coates told the slightly older woman.

"Francesca darling I didn't know you were back. Meredith and I will take you and Harm out for dinner."

Francesca had heard about her stepmother-to-be distinct lack of culinary skills from her both father and Harm. "Harm's busy with these cases; let me know if he's coming." They talked for a while; Fran explained to her father what she'd be doing at the House of La Rue that was different from her previous designer job. The admiral had a meeting to go to so Fran went back to the apartment after stopping by Harm's office to tell him about the dinner offer.

Harm decided to take most of the files home with him; he knew he'd have a late night even with dinner with the admiral. It would be an unpleasant fact until all of Imes' cases were finished.

Harm and a refreshed Francesca headed towards her father's home in McLean. Harm had never felt so nervous going to anyone's house, well maybe on his first date. They'd arrived in separate cars as after dinner they'd return the unneeded rental. Harm's return home after Vietnam as a teenager was a walk in the park compared to the butterflies that were at Mach 5 in his stomach. He'd been to the admiral's house before; this was the first time he was going as a member of the family.

He held Francesca's hand as they walked up the steps "don't worry, poppa loves you," she said noting the nervousness in her husband's body language.

Once inside AJ asked if she'd been able to talk with Marcella.

"I called Momma this weekend; she's been out of town for a few weeks. I told Angelo to have momma call me on my cell but so far she hasn't returned my call."

The admiral's gaze shifted to Harm. "Do your parents know?" Harm nodded.

"We ran into them last week we were supposed to be on a brief honeymoon in the Bahamas, and we found ourselves in the same restaurant. I completely forgot they always eat there. They took the news about as good to be expected; they found out not only I'd been married for four months I was, well we were expecting a child. We're past the first trimester."

"Marcella had a miscarriage while we were pregnant; and she told me she had a few with Peretti."

"We have reservations at 7:30; we need to get going if we are going to make it on time" Meredith was politely trying to get everyone started.

"Let's ride together Meredith and Francesca can get to know each other better and we can talk." AJ told the four "why two cars?" he asked seeing Harm's corvette and an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"I didn't want to take taxi, we take it back after dinner," Francesca told her father.

At the restaurant after they'd ordered Meredith asked if they were going to stay at his loft or move.

"You haven't started looking?" it seemed life for the younger couple was changing on a daily basis.

"We've spent maybe a week in the same city since we got married. I didn't want to buy something without her consent; boy do I remember the hot water I got into helping Harriet. Besides I need to find a job before we look for a house, a larger apartment might be what we need."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do? It's not just you anymore." AJ asked paternally.

"I have a few feelers out here in DC. Right now I'm swamped with reviewing Carolyn's cases; I don't have time to look until these are finished." He grinned. "I know Frank wouldn't mind if I join a firm out in California. If I don't find something here fairly quick, I'll put feelers out in San Diego." He laid it on the line, baring his soul. "I wouldn't mind being back in the Navy, sir, but I know finding an available opening is pretty slim, I've checked that much, sir."

Between dinner and returning the vehicle Francesca had rented, it was nearly eleven before Harm could start reviewing the case files he'd brought home. Harm set the timer in the kitchen for an hour and a half, and he was in bed shortly after midnight. Francesca was still sleeping soundly when he woke up. He left a note for her. Telling her he loved her and to call him when she woke up.

JAG Headquarters

0800 local

Falls Church, VA

Harm got right to work on his cases. Harriet sent in a short letter for him with Bud:

"_Call me if I'm right, you'll need the practice, and so will Francesca, when I'm ready to leave Jimmy with a sitter you're first."_

_HBSR_

Harm realized, not for the first time, what a gem Bud had as his partner in life. He got to work on the files, several he was able to deal with that morning, as she'd won those cases, and nothing needed to be done other than sign off on them. He wondered just what it would take to keep Harriet quiet. He would take Harriet up on her offer; at least he would if they were going to live in the DC area. He didn't care; he'd be just as happy if he ended up in Naples, Italy. There he could get to know more of his wife in her native land. The only downside to that would be Marcella, he'd never gotten along well with the lady and that was before he married Francesca.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

1000 local

Harm wasn't surprised when AJ called him into his office as it had been arranged the night before, but not the crowd

Harriet and Francesca were there; along with the remainder of the staff at JAG, Harm was the only person working at JAG, besides the admiral who knew what was about to be revealed. How the admiral was going to handle it, Harm didn't know.

"As many of you know my daughter Francesca is here today. Why I called you in here is this; my daughter Francesca eloped this summer she and her husband will become parents in March. They've decided to renew their vows in a public ceremony in next June. As father of the bride, I'm inviting you all to my house Saturday, October 25 for a party. They've asked no gifts, they're only here in the area a short time." Harm somehow missed that hint.

"Doesn't Francesca live in Italy?" Mac asked, figuring the couple lived in Europe.

"He's American they ran into each other when on 'holiday' and eloped. They're currently looking and don't know where they'll call home."

"Harm, isn't the 25th your birthday the day you turn 4-0." Sturgis drawled. He was several months older than Harm who'd been among the youngest in their class at Annapolis.

Harm hadn't been able to do anything for Sturgis when he turned forty because he was sitting in the brig, awaiting trail for Singer's murder. It had been the only consolation to Sturgis; his buddy couldn't do anything to him.

"Yes it is and I'm trying to ignore that" Harm said, "Thanks for the reminder buddy."

"That is all people; Harriet will get in touch as to the time and any other particulars. Dismissed."

The group filed out of AJ's office. Harriet and Francesca went to Harm's office under the pretext of giving him a picture from little AJ. When they got to his cubbyhole of an office, Harriet just grinned at Harm.

"Congratulations! I asked her and Francesca told me, the admiral confirmed it" Harriet gushed. "I don't believe it sir."

'I don't think poppa does yet" Francesca said dryly "and he's known since August."

"Harriet you're right I think we'll both take you up on your offer to watch the boys. We're going to need the practice. Harriet, keep this a secret. I think the admiral wants to spring the identity of his mystery son-in-law on everyone. You can tell Bud, but no one else."

"I will, it'll be hard but I will. Francesca and I are off, to get ready for this party."

"If Bud is mad at you, tell him to talk to me, it was my request he didn't know."

"Remember no gifts and nothing done for my birthday," he pleaded.

"We will" the two said looking at each other and Harm knew he was in for a 'rough' evening. He foresaw much over-the-hill paraphernalia at the party. Maybe it was a good thing; the harassment he'd get from turning forty would counteract everyone's reaction to the revelation of his marriage.

He fully expected to see all sorts of pictures of him as a baby as Francesca had bonded with his mother. He knew of at least one picture showing his bare six, Francesca admitted she had one like it in storage. Harriet commented that everyone she knew had at least one picture like that.

"I'll talk to you later," he told his wife.

Because Harriet was able to plan most of the party at home, she did it while her eldest was in preschool. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep the identity of Mrs. Rabb silent. Even though there was over a week until the party, she kept her promise to Harm, waiting until Bud returned home from work. Bud was astounded, he hadn't quite believed it but Harm wrote a note that Harriet gave him stating, "It's all true." It explained Harm's actions since his 'return'.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

October 17, 2003

1534 local

On Friday, AJ finally had time in his schedule to talk to Harm; not as his father–in-law, but as his temporary commanding officer. He'd told Harm in August, it had been at Sheffield's insistence, actually his order that Harm's terminal leave paperwork be pushed through; AJ would've determined at the time whether to accept Harm's resignation or tear it up.

"Frankly, I was going to transfer you but there weren't any openings for someone with your unique skills. There is now if you're willing to come back. You'll transfer to San Diego Naval Air Station. The C.O. needs a chief of staff; and due to budget cutbacks, the legal office has now been consolidated with San Diego JAG. If you are willing to do both, the position is yours. Your legal responsibilities will not take much time, most likely only two or three hours a week and most of the paperwork will be handled by a legalman. Talk it over with Francesca and let me know by 1700. If you decide to take it, you will need to report to San Diego by the first of the month. I can see by the reports on my desk regarding Imes you should be finished within the week. This would give you a week to pack and move. You should know; need to know, between Deputy Kershaw and myself, we've pressured Sheffield. The time you were at CIA is considered TDY."

He came around to the front of his desk "I'll miss having you and Francesca in the area." He sat down in the chair motioning for Harm to do likewise. "I've missed you here at JAG these past few months. I think the staff is just now finding out just how much of a load you carried. You're a fine officer, I saw something in you I haven't in many officers, which is why I've pushed you harder than most." The admiral then warned him. "On a personal note, Marcella just called, wondering if I knew where Francesca was, she'd gone by to see her, and the apartment was sealed closed up. I did tell her Francesca is here in DC. Marcella then said she'd be on the next flight here, she wants to talk some sense into my daughter." AJ ran his hands through non-existing hair. "If she comes here first I think we need to have a system ready. She might know about the wedding."

The two men decided on a plan of action; if Marcella came to AJ's office alone, he'd call Rabb and say, "the reunion was moved back to 2100." Harm was then to leave the premises just in case Marcella had found out what occurred in June. AJ would wait awhile, then call and set a time and place for Marcella to meet with Francesca. If AJ called him 'Joshua' then Marcella didn't know.

Harm called Francesca on his cell and told her of the job; she was she very interested. "I can do my work just as well in California. I've always wanted to live in Southern California. If I need to take plane to New York, then I take plane to New York. Tell poppa thank you for finding something."

Harm realized it would be best to meet Marcella in a very public place where she was less likely to become extremely angry and so he made reservations for dinner for the four of them.

AJ knew Marcella and Meredith needed to meet before the party; it would make things more relaxed during the revelation of Harm's marriage. Fortunately, Meredith understood why she wasn't included. "I'd just be a fifth-wheel tonight, its Marcella's night tonight."

Harm was able to accept the position in San Diego before lunch. "I'll tell Coates to get your orders written; and she doesn't need to know the rest, other than to send Marcella into see me right away." AJ told him when he went into the admiral's office to sign the papers that reinstated him.

In his new position, Harm would be able to fly, even if the position were more an administrative. The San Diego Navy JAG office did most of the work on the legal front, his position as legal officer more of a title than anything as he'd have a legalman to most of the paperwork anyway. He'd not be a member of the JAG corps. But he'd still be an active military attorney. It was the best use of his Navy training. It combined his aviation and legal skills.

Sure enough, about 1630 an irate Marcella Peretti came roaring into JAG demanding to speak to Chegwidden. The guard at the gate and Coates had been informed to expect her and deftly announced her arrival. Because of the overload of cases brought on by the fact they had to review all of Imes' files AJ had sent most of the staff home early; they'd be in the office Saturday morning. Thus, the only one to see Marcella's arrival was Sturgis Turner.

"Marcella just one quick phone call I'll be with you." He dialed Rabb's extension "Joshua, I'm not going to be able to make the reunion until 2100."

Harm quickly closed his computer and gathered his files "I'm working on these at home tonight" Harm said as he passed Mac in the bullpen. She was headed to Pensacola on assignment in under an hour. She was taking her own share of the files with her hoping to get several cleared by Monday. Harm made sure, as he had for the past few weeks to keep his ring finger hidden from view.

AJ was able to mollify his ex-wife reminding her Francesca was of legal age and could be with whomever she chose. If she chose an American fine and Italian fine, as long as the man was good to their daughter and loved her. "This 'Joshua' Francesca's engaged to; meet him before you pass judgment, he wants to meet us for supper." AJ suggested to the woman he'd once loved dearly.

"If Francesca gave up her apartment, she's living with this Joshua, I cannot condone it, if she's going to live here, she needs to live with you until the wedding AJ," Marcella demanded.

"Marcella she's an adult we have no say in what she does or does not do. You're the one who raised her; if you can't trust her to do what's right you only have yourself to blame." It was the one thing he could have said to Marcella to get her to be quiet.

"You need to talk to your daughter tonight; the reservations are at 7:45. You have a hotel room?" There was no way he was going to have an irate Marcella staying in his guest room.

"I have reservations at the Hilton; pick me up at 7:30 Room 666". AJ thought the room number appropriate as Marcella had changed, no longer the sweet thing she'd been when they first met. As the wife of one who was heavily involved in organized crime, she expected obedience, no questions asked. Her tone of voice rankled AJ but he knew what she didn't; nothing she could say or do would change their daughter's mind.

"It'll be closer to 7:15 if we want to make our reservations," he informed her. Marcella then left JAG and headed to her hotel to check in. AJ waited until she'd left his office, dialing Meredith to tell her what transpired. AJ then called Harm who were still in the parking lot "she doesn't know yet, we'll see you this evening."

Realizing she could not make headway with her former husband, she proceeded to dial Francesca's cell. Expecting the call Francesca didn't answer and Marcella was forced to leave a brief message. "I will see you tonight and I will to talk to you at dinner," she said imperiously.

October 17, 2003

Washington DC

1939 local

At the restaurant things went better than could have Harm hoped; Marcella kept her cool, though the looks she was giving him would have been lethal to him if they'd been weapons. She was quite surprised to see Harm at her daughter's side "Where is this Joshua" she demanded haughtily, knowing full well the identity of the man standing with her daughter.

In deference to Harm who spoke no Italian and her father whose Italian was rusty Francesca told her mother the truth in English. She switched to Italian only when she couldn't think of the correct word in English.

The waitress, who reminded both AJ and Harm of a black-haired Harriet, asked if they wanted anything to drink. AJ ordered bourbon did Harm, who was limiting himself to one drink. Marcella ordered a glass of wine. Francesca ordered mineral water.

"Marcella my middle name is Joshua; we didn't tell anyone, the Harmon isn't exactly common. Having Fran call me Joshua was a ruse, while still telling the truth. I was there on vacation. We ran into each other, it was great seeing a familiar face, in an unfamiliar town."

"Not Navy business?"

"I took some time off, and was then assigned to another organization."

"We talked, had dinner and one thing led to another---we eloped the next day June 6th. " Francesca told her mother who sat there ---stunned.

"So you're not 'shacking up' as they call it."

"We're quite legal," Harm informed her.

"But no church wedding?"

"Until the past week we've barely been on the same continent we've decided we renew our vows, do it in church, this way all our family and friends can attend."

"Why wait until June?" Marcella wondered; then it dawned on her, Francesca wasn't drinking alcohol. "You're pregnant."

Even though she wanted to be a grandmother, she'd wanted a wedding and several months or years before that second fact. She never though she'd be hearing of a wedding that already took place and less than six months before grandparenthood.

"You could say we are having a honeymoon baby, this little one will be born in March. My due date is the twelfth." Francesca Rabb told her mother.

The evening went better than expected. Marcella comprehended that if she wanted to be involved in her grandchild's life she'd have to accept Harm. She saw the young couple was genuinely in love, had never seen her daughter this happy. Hearing that the young couple would be moving to California and living close to Harm's folks made her ask AJ if he'd worked that out intentionally.

"It happened to be one of the few openings available where my skills and rank combined." Harm input before AJ could say anything.

"I just reminded a certain someone, I could let it be known undue command influence was used to have certain papers rushed through" AJ said what needed to be said in public without naming names. He and Harm knew exactly about whom he was talking. Edward Sheffield, Godfather of Clayton Webb.

"Let everyone think you're still in the doghouse, they'll find out on Saturday exactly why your transferring out. No matter what you are to report to the Pentagon to be briefed on your responsibilities by Friday afternoon. If you finish the files before that, you don't need to report in," AJ had told him while at the restaurant.

JAG Headquarters

Monday morning

People were understandably surprised to see Harm in uniform Monday; it was obvious he didn't have any outside appointments. Everyone but Bud (who knew the truth) just assumed he'd made it easier on himself by wearing the uniform so he wouldn't have to change. That Wednesday he and Francesca went for dinner at the Roberts. Young AJ was ecstatic to see Uncle Harm and he fell in love with Auntie Fran. He'd tried calling her Aunt Francesca but had trouble with say her full name, Harm had suggested he call her Auntie Fran. That worked.

However, they didn't tell young AJ that Harm and Francesca were married. They waited until after the youngster went to bed, the couples planned the party.

The two attorneys left the living room when requested---Harriet said he didn't need to know what was planned. Harm knew then something was being planned for his birthday, whether he wanted it or not.

While they were banished to the kitchen, Harm told Bud he might call in the coming months and years and get parenting advice. "You're the senior officer here Bud; you've been doing it longer." Bud got a kick out of that. Harm told Bud he was back, had 'officially' never left the Navy; but because of his marriage there was no way for him to stay in JAG corps. He knew where they were headed; but not allowed to say until Saturday.

Thursday afternoon Harm, having finished the last of the Imes cases that morning, went to the Pentagon. Francesca left earlier that day for New York to talk with her employer. She had some ideas she wanted to discuss: such as a maternity line something lacking in many design houses, and possibly a baby-wear line.

Maria D'Lando was very receptive to both ideas. "There are so many young celebrities having babies, when they are on the red carpet they want to show off their bellies. Let's capitalize on it." With Francesca moving to southern California, she'd have access to many on the Hollywood scene. It would be a win-win situation for both designer and design house.

Mac returned to JAG disappointed to learn Harm was no longer there, having finished the reviews assigned to him. When Mac heard the others talking about the party, she realized she'd have to go alone. Clayton Webb was out of town as he'd finally been given the green light by the doctors to go back to work full-time.

Mac figured Harm might not attend, since he was no longer on staff at JAG. Taking a chance, she called his apartment, leaving a message asking him to call her. This would solve her date dilemma. Maybe she could mend a fence or two while she was at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

That evening, just as she was finishing her chef salad, she got the call she wanted. "Mac, I wasn't home, what do you want?" Harm sounded 'different' to her, but she chalked it up to the stress of his current lack of employment.

"Harm, I was wondering if you were planning to go to the admiral's party on Saturday. I know you aren't at JAG any longer, you aren't required to go. Hey, if you don't want to go alone, come with me. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday." She figured it was likely the reason he wasn't going.

"I'm sorry Mac, but I already have plans. I'm going to this party for Francesca and her husband. In fact, the admiral asked if I would attend. To tell the truth I'd really rather be at that, than be the unfortunate guest of honor at a fortieth birthday bash. We'll have a birthday breakfast with Grandma Sarah; and get back in plenty of time for the party. Mac I need to go, the pizza delivery guy is here."

He knew he wasn't giving Mac a chance to talk, but he wasn't kidding, the pizza boy, had just arrived. Harm would miss this particular pizzeria when he moved cross-country. He debated whether he should tell Mac privately about his marriage, but he was still smarting from the word never. It was childish he knew, to not let her know, but it was too late now, he wouldn't tell her without Francesca with him. He'd asked AJ and the Roberts' not to tell Mac, that he would tell her, but he kept putting it off. A part of him hoped he wasn't making a mistake by not telling her.

Mac was disappointed; as she'd really wanted a chance to talk with Harm. She wanted, albeit belatedly, thank Harm for what he'd done for her in Paraguay. She'd realized only a couple of days after her return to JAG that she'd never thanked Harm for all he'd given up for her. Instead, she'd made things worse, by her words and then her unwillingness to listen to anything he might want to say. She wanted to apologize for that as well. She knew that if they had the chance to talk, alone, and away from work, they would get their relationship back on track and maybe they could finally be more than just friends. It appeared Clayton was right that he'd heard that Harm was seeing someone. He'd said, "We'll have breakfast" not I'll have breakfast." Maybe Jack Keeter was in town to celebrate Harm's milestone birthday.

Harm spent the next several hours packing up his apartment. He'd have the contents shipped to Frank's place. By three in the afternoon, he was on a plane to Pittsburgh where he met Francesca, then drove to his grandmother's farm. Harm had the honor of introducing Francesca to his grandmother.

Sarah Rabb had understandably been disappointed to hear her closest at least geographically grandson eloped and hadn't informed the family of the event for months. At least her other grandson Sergei sent an invitation; with the wedding to be next July. Sarah was enchanted with the woman who'd stolen her grandson's heart and privately wondered what occurred between Harm and Sarah MacKenzie, as her grandson usually had glowing things to say about her, until his abrupt departure from the Navy earlier in the year.

"You two finally have given me a reason to leave Belleville at Christmas time; I'll see you two in December" she said as they were getting ready to return to DC. With the yarn she had stockpiled she started crocheting a baby blanket that very day, keeping the colors neutral.

The only thing Harm had left to do in his apartment besides cleaning was to take the bed apart; but they needed somewhere to sleep. Sunday afternoon they were to fly to San Diego, where they'd stay at the Burnett's a few nights. The older couple would be out of town for most of the week, giving them privacy and a chance to find a house without added input. This way they could look for a place to live without the pressure of rent or a motel bill. Harm needed to report to his new commanding officer on Friday. Halloween, of all days. Until then they were free to do what they wanted. He'd already contacted a high school classmate who he knew sold real estate, and told her they'd be available on the twenty-eighth to look at houses in a certain price range.

Other than the funds he'd used for law school, which the Navy reimbursed, and he'd put back into the fund Harm hadn't used the trust fund Frank's parents gave him upon Frank's wedding to Trish Rabb. He'd kept the fund in Frank's capable hands knowing Frank would treat the money as his own and carefully invest it. He knew he'd be able to get a house they might not normally afford on a commander's salary. If anyone on base commented, he'd remind them; first, it was no ones business as he'd acquired it quite legally, and secondly he was from San Diego, and still had family here. Francesca had told Harm early in their marriage that her stepfather had provided handsomely for her in his will, and unless they were very foolish with their money, they'd never have to scrimp and save. Neither would their children.

Harm and Francesca were already packed for the move, leaving out the clothes they needed for their trip north, with the exception of the outfits they were wearing to the party. They left those at the apartment to quickly change into upon their return to the city. Harm had on the same suit he was married in, Francesca was wearing the same dress, but as snug as it felt it was obvious it would be the last time she'd be able to wear it until the baby came.

"It's a good thing AJ said something about you being pregnant, or we'd need to tell everyone tonight. You can see the baby bump" Francesca realized this, and began to cry. Harm wasn't sure if they were happy tears or not. He tried to talk himself out the hole he'd just dug. "I'm still amazed our little one is in there, now you can see where he or she is close to your heart and mine." Francesca smiled; he knew he'd said the right thing.

Maybe living close to his mother would be good, he could ask questions easier, and Fran would have a listening ear close by.

Gina and Paolo had taken pictures during the wedding and had them professionally developed as a gift for the couple. Francesca brought several of the pictures with her to show everyone. "We need to get going; poppa wants to talk to me before the party."

Admiral Chegwidden's house

McLean VA

1717 local

October 25, 2003

Harriet had done a wonderful job; if she wanted to go into party planning full time, she'd succeed. She and Bud were the first to arrive. They'd stopped at Reagan National to pick up a surprise guest or two.

"It's nice to finally meet you; Harm has told us so much about both of you" Trish Burnett said as they headed towards McLean.

She'd been quite upset at AJ when Harm told her he was out of the Navy, that the papers had gone through. Trish was relieved to hear from her son, in part because of the recent inquiry AJ was pressured to push his resignation through over his objections. Harm told her he'd have likely ended up on some icebreaker but he'd have still been in the Navy if the admiral had left to choose his fate.

The parents of the newlywed couple met on the porch of her father's home. "Trish, Frank I was just as surprised as you were to find out. I know Harm told you how I found out" AJ said, inviting the older couple into his house. "I'd like you to meet Francesca's mother, Marcella Peretti, and my fiancée Meredith Cavanaugh." AJ did the introductions.

Harriet and Bud stayed with at the van giving the parents a chance to talk. They had a few items to bring in which gave them an excuse to tarry. The women were gracious in their introductions but Trish sensed Marcella was not at all pleased about the situation, and knew she had to make nice if she wanted to have any contact with her daughter or grandchild in the future. That bode well for Trish. At AJ's urging, Harriet had sent Harm and his parents to the store for added ice. This insured everyone would be there when it came time to make the announcement.

Sturgis came with Congresswoman Bobbi Latham. Petty Officer Coates brought Captain Sebring's aide with her. Commander Alan Mattoni and his wife Jackie were there. Mac had decided on going solo, figuring she'd see Harm and have a chance to talk. It seemed they did their best talking on the admiral's porch during engagement parties. She noticed Francesca, who was looking radiant, but didn't see anyone with her other than Marcella. She went over to talk. "Francesca it's nice to see you again, congratulations on the wedding and the baby. You look radiant" Mac said this sincerely and wondered why she sensed strong disapproval from AJ's daughter.

"Grazi" Francesca was doing her level best to be nice to the woman who'd broken Harm's heart. Then she realized she had to thank Mac, if Mac hadn't broken Harm's heart she wouldn't be with Harm today, in love, and expecting his baby. She owed Mac more than Mac would ever know.

Mac saw the cake, which didn't look large enough to feed the group. It was a white cake with yellow icing and on it was the words Congratulations Fran and Josh. She was wondering where Harm was if he was even going to make it back in time from Pennsylvania. He hadn't made it to Jimmy's dedication ceremony, never did return any of the eighteen phone calls she'd left on his phone. There were several pictures frames with material draped over them.

"My wedding pictures, we are waiting for everyone to arrive then you can see them." Francesca explained to Jennifer and Mac who were about to take a sneak peek. Mac heard another car pull up, seeing everyone else had arrived, realized it must be Harm. Then Mac heard three doors shut, he must have brought along a date, remembered Harriet said she'd sent Harm to the store. She was about to go out and help him when she heard a female voice. Mac was disappointed; Harm had brought a date. She was starting to wonder when the Admiral's son-in-law would show, it seemed the man had an even worse time sense than Harm. Harm could be excused as he'd been roped into running an errand. She was surprised to see Harm walk in with an older woman—and a man, and then realized she'd seen a picture of the couple before it was Frank and Patricia Burnett, Harm's mother and stepfather.

Bud took the ice from Harm into the kitchen. He grabbed the digital camera on his way back into the living room to take pictures. Francesca walked over to Harm and gave him a hug. Mac didn't think anything of it, she knew Harm and Francesca were friends.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like for everyone to raise a toast" the admiral then waited until everyone had a drink in their hand.

"To my daughter and son-in-law, to Francesca and Harmon Rabb." Mac nearly dropped the glass of mineral water she was holding. She wasn't alone. There were more than a few looks of astonishment, as everyone comprehended what they'd heard. It was also very apparent Harriet and Bud weren't shocked. It made sense as Harriet was hosting. Harm gave his wife a passionate kiss.

Captain Sebring was the first one to say anything. "To the happy couple" everyone said "to the happy couple" including Mac who didn't feel at all cheerful.

Jackie Mattoni had seen the cake and very curious as to why it said Fran and Josh when it was Francesca and Harmon who'd obviously married and she asked the question on nearly everyone's tongue. "Who's Fran and Josh?"

Harm answered "Fran is obviously is short for Francesca; my middle name is Joshua."

Mac's voice did not giving any hint to the emotions she as feeling as she asked the question "When and how?"

"This past June when I was about to work for you know who, I had a few days free and went down to St. Thomas where I ran into an old friend. We talked, and ---to get certain friends and family off our backs—we decided to fake an 'engagement'. In several months time, or if we met someone else, we'd end it. We knew family would figure out what we were doing, so we decided on using my middle name as a ruse; Josh is a lot more common than Harmon is. On a lark, the next day we eloped. With my job, and Francesca living in Rome, we saw each other maybe a total of a week before my time with the other company ended. We talked on-line a lot its a lot cheaper, the International rates would have used up my paycheck rather quickly."

Everyone got a chuckle from his comment "In August we found out we're expecting we didn't tell anyone, except for the admiral who showed up at Francesca's apartment the same weekend I was there, until a few weeks ago about the baby, just in case."

Captain Sebring asked the other question on everyone's mind "Rabb what are you going to do the agency let you go?"

"I report to San Diego Naval Air Station on Friday. For obvious reasons I can't return to JAG Corps. This position uses all my talents. I'll be chief of staff for the c.o. deal with minor legal issues that can be handled in-house."

The news Harm was back in the Navy cane as a surprise to most. "Didn't you resign?" Mac asked her tone of voice confused.

"Sheffield pressured me. Because of that hatchet job of an inquiry, I couldn't keep the papers, which was my original intention. I reminded him, again, the other day that the inquiry was worthless; as the person inquiring, had an axe to grind against JAG and myself. Rabb, regardless of the fact he's my son-in-law, deserved to be back in the Navy. A certain Director insisted to Sheffield Harm return to the Navy."

Everyone knew Nelson, the former SecNav had been a pain, but he'd been a fair pain. Senator Sheffield seemed to let politics get in the way of the job.

Harriet had been taking the cover off the pictures. Everyone quickly noticed the newlyweds were wearing the same clothes. "Who were your witnesses?" Bobbi asked. She didn't see anyone familiar in the pictures other than Harm.

"My friend Gina, and her husband Paolo. I've known Gina since university Paolo just as long. Gina designed our rings." The women took a closer look.

Mac stayed quiet going through the motions of being involved with the group. The news about Harm and Francesca rocked her to the core of her being. She hadn't truly meant what she'd said in Paraguay about them never working out. She'd realized Harm had been suffering from a slight concussion she'd just been through a traumatic ordeal. It had not been the best time or place for a serious discussion about relationships. If she'd asked Harm she wanted to talk, but wait a few days until she'd been debriefed; when they'd returned to DC things would be different today.

Clayton Webb had been strongly pursuing her since their return the States and she'd rebuffed his advances. She'd figured Harm was off licking his wounds, and would talk with her when he was ready. Clayton had let it slip he'd heard Harm was seeing someone exclusively but she'd not taken Clay seriously, knowing the spy's jealousy of Harm. As the summer progressed Harm hadn't returned a single phone call. Now she understood why. Any free time when with the agency he'd spent with his wife.

Taking the time to unobtrusively study Harm, she could see he was content, and less tense than she'd seen him since his return from the CIA.

Since his return to JAG, he'd hid the fact he was married and an expectant father from most of them. If you added what he'd been through since spring; an accusation of murder, and the apparent abandonment by friends. Harm could not have known Sheffield had insisted on strict adherence to protocol upon his arrest for Lt. Singer's murder. Other than Chaplain Turner, the only person to see him during his imprisonment had been his attorney. He'd been through a few hair-raising through various escapades during his time with the CIA. Add in trying to spend time with his wife. He'd had the stress at the time of a family to care for which he hadn't had earlier. No wonder he'd seemed worse for wear when she'd first seen him a few weeks ago after months of no contact.

Mac decided it would be a good night for her to attend an AA meeting, something she rarely did, but knew when she required it. In the past she'd been able to use Harm as a sounding board, she had not felt the urge to drink in years. Now her sounding board was now off-limits. She knew they'd stay friends, if nothing else for AJ Roberts, as they were his godparents. The close friendship was now over, for good apparently. Mac sensed it would take a lot of bridge building on her part, to get back to how things were at the JAGathon, much less before the misadventures in Australia, years before. She wondered what Harm had told Francesca about her or their 'relationship' because when the younger woman looked at her Mac sensed disapproval. Maybe she was reading things not there. She hoped so. Mac concluded the best way to let Harm know what she was feeling was to write him a letter and let him know everything she could not say to him in person. She wanted to keep the lines of communication open. It was probably a good thing he was leaving for San Diego the close proximity of an unattainable Harm would be too painful for her.

"When do you head out to San Diego?" Harriet asked. The last time she'd talked to Francesca, the younger woman didn't know the time of their flight. Francesca told her Harm was dealing with the airlines.

"We head out in the morning I have leave, between the accumulated leave I had before my trip south and the hours I put in this summer, I have more than this week left. We need to find a place to live but for the time being we are going to stay at Mom and Frank's."

Bobbi Latham was the first to comment on Harm's baby picture with the wedding pictures. "You were a cute baby, nice six, if I do say so." Harm turned three shades of red. He had no idea his mother brought that picture. Everyone laughed at Harm's discomfiture. "There's a reason this picture is here if my sources are correct someone here is turning forty. Isn't he Harm?"

"Francesca, Harriet, I thought I said no birthday party." Everyone chortled obviously she'd ignored her husband, and planned something for his birthday anyway.

Alan Mattoni put a comradely arm around Harm's shoulder "A fact of married life, as you are finding out, sometimes your wife doesn't listen to you."

"And you don't listen to your husband" Harriet concluded. That comment eased what tension there had been in the room.

"Why do you think we had the party today, instead of last weekend?" Harriet retorted.

"So Mom and Frank could attend?" Harm asked hopefully.

AJ shook his head "no, when these two started planning the reception Harriet knew the significance of this particular birthday, and my dear sweet daughter decided to kill two birds with one stone."

Jennifer Coates had been in the kitchen lighting the candles on his cake, all forty of them, Meredith helping her. When Jennifer brought out the cake Trish started singing and everyone joined in singing "Happy Birthday" to Harm.

"I was wondering why you had such a small cake," Jackie Mattoni admitted. "You had a birthday cake as well."

The party went into full swing Trish telling a few stories on her son as did Frank, who'd had to deal with a recalcitrant stepson for many years. Harm tried to defend himself, when he could which was often.

"After listening to these stories it gives me hope AJ and Jimmy will grow up to be fine, upstanding young men." Bud commented after Harm's mother and stepfather told of a particularly embarrassing incident.

Another forty-five minutes passed before Mac felt she could leave the party without having to face a myriad of questions Monday morning. She approached Harm, who was standing with his wife at his side "I need to head out; I told Chloe I'd call her, and I forgot my cell. You two take care, and don't be a stranger." Mac felt she should be up for an Academy award for her acting tonight, she'd presented a happy face to everyone when inside she was feeling as low as when Dalton Lowne had been murdered.

Harm knew Mac about as well as she knew herself; knew he needed to say his goodbye's to her privately. There were things he needed to say to her. "Mac I want to talk, let's step out on the porch for a few minutes." She let him lead her to the porch, empty of people because of the crisp autumn air.

"Mac I wanted to talk to you, to tell you about Francesca and me, about the transfer. I wanted, no needed to tell you face to face, and I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I apologize; we've been friends too long. I want to keep in contact; after all, we have a godson to keep an eye on. Fran knows there was never anything but a close friendship between us, but I think it best, for the time being, we keep contact between us to a minimum. People here tonight know of our friendship, and have no problems with it, but for proprieties sake, we cannot meet privately unless it's regarding JAG business."

Mac was silently crying, "It's probably for the best, just let me know your new address and phone numbers." Wiping the tears from her face with the handkerchief Harm proffered.

"Supposedly, in my new position, I'm going to be dealing with JAG issues less than a third of my day, and most of that will be determining what needs to go to the local office, and what can be handled by myself or a legalman. I might need the occasional consultation with a colleague."

He gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek and they both went inside. Mac gathered her coat, and purse, then left.

When she'd driven a safe distance from the Admiral's she pulled over, calling to find out where the closest AA meeting was. She was glad she did later, because there was someone at the meeting who'd faced similar circumstances and "fell off the wagon" destroying their life. This person told her after the meeting, one of the smartest things she'd done was avoiding the temptation to drown her sorrows.

The two developed camaraderie over the next few months. It turned out Rob had been in the military until an injury forced his discharge, his much younger brother had been one of her drill instructors at basic training. Rob told her, she was the first woman he'd met in many years he felt he'd consider a daughter. Mac was with him several months later when he found out he had terminal cancer of the lung. Both he and Mac found it ironic, as he'd never smoked a cigarette in his life. With all the drinking he'd done, he was sure his liver would do him in.

Because Trish and Frank were on their way to Europe on gallery business, and would not return for a few weeks, they'd given Harm and Francesca keys to their place, Harm had a key but the Burnett's had been forced to change the locks and codes for the security company when Trish had to dismiss her personal assistant for theft. The young woman had access to the house as well as the gallery, and the police had strongly suggested a complete change in codes and keys. Harm and Francesca spent a short last night at the apartment, knowing they had many things to do before they left.

Harm went alone to the Vietnam Memorial before heading to AJ's. He'd taken Francesca to the wall earlier, soon after her arrival in DC; explaining the significance of the memorial to his wife. "If things had gone differently for your father, AJ might be here."

He told her it was here that his brother Sergei made his presence known nearly two years earlier. "I couldn't believe it, Sergei was a POW, just like dad, I was facing another Christmas with a loved one held by an enemy, it was about the best Christmas present I ever received."


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Burnett house

LaJolla, California

October 27, 2003

It felt weird to Harm to be in his old room, the only time he'd tried to sneak a girl up there he'd been seventeen and had been lucky his mother hadn't ripped up the just signed admission papers to the Naval Academy when the two were caught. It was one reason he'd been hesitant to bring someone with him on his infrequent visits to La Jolla. It didn't matter that Trish and Frank, were not at home and that he was and adult and married. In some ways, you couldn't go home again. It reinforced to Harm that the decision of where to live needed to be made quickly. Whether they rent or bought, he didn't care. They could always live on base, but Harm knew it would be hard for Francesca to get used to so he kept that as his option of last resort.

It turned out that he didn't have to worry very long about housing. Monday morning he went for a solo jog on the beach, he'd learned early on in the marriage that Francesca was not into running as a form of exercise, as Pilates more her thing. He ran into Sunny Wilder, a former classmate who sold real estate, She was jogging with her husband Dan, another classmate.

Sunny told him that a house near her parents was just going on the market and met all the criteria he'd wanted. To Harm's amazement it had a partial view of the Pacific Ocean. It was in an older neighborhood; most of the houses built before the 1930's. Harm told Sunny he'd check with Francesca and give her a call, but they'd most likely look at it.

By ten, they were on their way. It was much smaller square footage than the Burnett house, but Harm knew a place that large would be out of his budget, at least during his Navy years. A large house would have to wait until he went into private practice. To Harm's amazement the house was much larger than it appeared from the outside, the layout of the house spacious when inside. What sold Harm and Francesca on the house was not the view of the ocean though it was a nice benefit, the great room, dining room and kitchen all blended into one large area. The house had an airy feel to it, reminding Francesca of the house she'd grown up in Italy. When Sunny asked what they thought asked for a few minutes alone to talked it over.

They knew they hadn't looked at other houses but this house spoke to both of them. A small room just the master bedroom could be a nursery, if a door put in. One of the bedrooms must have been a home office in the past as it had French doors leading to the patio. Francesca decided this would be her studio if they were able to get the house, a trip to Frank's accountant and the bank and Harm would be able to use a large portion of the Burnett trust fund to get the house. He reminded Francesca time was of the essence if they wanted to put a bid in on the house they needed to move quickly. Getting her money out of Italy would take time; she agreed the money she'd have put towards the house would go towards taxes and upkeep. They made a bid on the house, contingent on Harm getting the access to the trust fund that day. Sunny delightedly got the wheels in motion for Harm to buy his first house.

Wednesday morning they received the news that their bid had been accepted, and with that they started the process of setting up house, at least has much as they could before they could move in. As they would keep Francesca's apartment in Rome, they had a few rooms to buy for, as Francesca insisted they get several new furniture pieces. This ate up most of the rest of their free time.

Friday he met his new commanding officer, Captain Adam Walton, who reminded Harm of Pierce Brosnan in looks, along with several of the other ranking officers at the base; he wouldn't be meeting with flight crews until Monday.

He'd missed quals in May, as he'd been in Paraguay then; but his time in the air during the past few months counted so he was current. "I saw that stunt you pulled earlier this month; I thought they said you were former Navy" Walton queried "CIA?" Walton guessed. Harm figured he could tell his new C.O. Harm nodded.

"I had the option of allowing innocent people to perish or to land that plane on a desk the size of a postage stamp. I couldn't have known a camera crew on board. If I'd been in that situation a year ago, I'd have done the same thing, a year ago, then I wasn't married and an expectant father, but it wouldn't have changed what action I took. The decision for me to return was decided between Deputy Director Kershaw and others, my time with the agency determined to be TDY."

He knew that Walton needed to know the dynamics between himself and certain top Navy personnel. "I temporarily returned to JAG as they needed me to review several cases. Admiral Chegwidden told me of this position. I married his daughter while I was 'out' of the Navy, there's no way I can be stationed anywhere in JAG Corps. I've been at headquarters a better part of ten years; I'd be transferred soon in any case."

"You said you have a baby on the way, when is your wife due?"

"March 12" Harm said with paternal pride.

Harm settled in to his new position, it was different after nearly a decade as a JAG, to be rarely involved in that aspect. He found he missed the give and take of trials but didn't miss the paperwork. The legalman assigned to the base was able to do most of the grunt work on the legal aspects. He dealt with anything the legalman couldn't handle or do. He found more paperwork in this new position. It was the one downside as far as Harm was concerned. His group gelled quickly and made his job easier. Not everything went smoothly, but that was to be expected.

Francesca found the room she'd chosen for her studio to be ideal, as it was sunny and with the French doors indoors or outside if she were so inclined, she was able to work on many sketches. Her boss liked the maternity line she'd started and the ideas for infant clothing. Quite often, she'd come up with a design for the maternity line and try it on herself before submitting it for review.

Harm put his input in only when asked; he learned the hard way to not say something about a design while it was displayed on the mannequin. It was one aspect of her job he did not and would not understand, ever. It had been the cause of one their first arguments and it took a trip to the mall with Trish to prove her point. They agreed that business would be talked about only on general terms.

Mid-November 2003

San Diego, CA

They'd just completely unpacked, or Harm had, Francesca had directed where she wanted things to go when Harm received a phone call that changed his life in ways he would never completely know.

Jack Keeter called to congratulate him on getting married. Called as a witness at JAG Keeter was shocked to hear that Harm was married. Jack told Harm he had several weeks leave. Did Harm want him to bring the biplane out to California? Harm was touched; he'd been busting his brain trying to figure how he was going to get the plane across the country because there weren't many to whom he entrusted his beloved plane. Jack solved that problem. Harm phoned the owner of the small aviation company where he kept his plane and told him he was moving the plane to California. He gave the details as to who was coming to pilot. Harm got the necessary information from Jack, faxing the paperwork so his friend would have no difficulties in procuring the plane.

Jack wondered what had caused the two friends to sever all ties. He'd taken Mac out for lunch to apologize for his reaction when he found out who was not the bride.

On the Monday before Thanksgiving Harm received a letter in the mail. He knew that it was a letter he'd need to read in private. Fortunately, his wife was working on several designs her boss wanted to see the next weekend in New York. After supper, Harm went out poolside, to read the letter.

_Harm,_

_I wanted to talk with you about several things its probably best I tell you what I want to say in written form. First and foremost, thank you for coming to my aid while I was in Paraguay. I'm sorry I didn't say thank you then, or during our flight back to the states._

_Looking back on it I should have insisted any serious talk between us wait until we were back in DC and I'd had time to decompress, to talk to someone about what I'd just gone through. _

_I'm also sorry for not trying someway to see you while you were in the brig. You would have done everything in your power to find a way to see me. I failed you at that time and, I'm profoundly sorry. I'm also apologizing I didn't try harder with the Admiral when we returned. I now know he'd been coerced into refusing your return but I should have protested more forcefully. I regret that I didn't._

_JAG hasn't been the same since you left. I don't think we realized just how much AJ put on your capable shoulders. At least when you were flying we knew where you were, we could talk to you. We're muddling through trying to figure out where we stand with each other. Bud & Sturgis are still at each other's throats since Bud's uncharacteristic defense of Sturgis. Personally, I still think that twerp was in the wrong and shouldn't have claimed inadequate counsel. If you'd been here, I think you'd get them to "kiss and make up." Maybe you still can, just don't let them know how you found out things are tense between them. _

_We are back to full strength. We finally have Singer's replacement and unbelievably Captain Allison Krennick returned to JAG headquarters. She's the admiral's chief of staff and he's grooming her to take over his position. Either she's changed, or mellowed, or you're not here, maybe it's because I'm a fellow female. I know Bud's keeping an eye on her, and subtly warning those whom she might approach._

_I don't mind not being the admiral's chief of staff anymore, because I have decided to do two things, first I am in therapy. Chegwidden suggested it after my return and your venture into the netherworld of the Agency. Apparently, I wasn't handling everything as well as I thought I was. Fortunately, counseling after a mission doesn't endanger my record in the future. I've decided to continue attending sessions on my own as I've become aware I have several things I need to work on._

_My feelings for you have been a topic for more than one session. We have been best friends, but we've hurt each other deeply, and I apologize for things I've said that you've been hurt by. _

_Know that you cannot return what I feel for you, not at this time, maybe not ever. Keep in mind I care deeply for you, and I always will._

_What happened in Paraguay brought several things to the surface; they would have eventually in any case. This way I am working things out, in a deliberate manner and shouldn't have to deal with a breakdown. I have the feeling I would have if I'd kept all of these things pent up. Speaking of Paraguay Clayton is back, he spent several months recovering at the family home on the Virginia Shore; apparently, the estate is called Mandalay. Sounds pretentious. :) He wants to see if we can turn our undercover role into the real thing. I don't. I'm so glad I started seeing the therapist before his return. I think I would have said yes, might have even slept with him, but I know now, it would be detrimental to my mental health to get involved with him. I can be his friend, but that is it._

_I would rather be lonely and alone than with someone and miserable. I have you to thank for that insight, and please don't take that the wrong way, I know you. When I kissed him, it was a good-bye kiss, a kiss for a friend, but there was no feeling behind it on my part. _

_The other thing is also health related; I had a physical after my return, and the gynecologist told me something I was kinda prepared to hear. I am suffering from endometriosis it will affect my chances of ever having a child. The doctor said less stress in my life would make the condition less severe, and less painful._

_Now that my best friend has moved across the country and started a new life for himself, I have many nights free. I've decided to work with the youth at Quantico, there are teens there whose mom or dad is over in Iraq or Afghanistan and I can be there for them in several ways. I've been there so I can explain what the country is like, I can also explain what some of the customs are over there, to help them better understand the people their parents are helping. Sometimes it is playing basketball, or volleyball with them, sometimes it's just talking, I go where I'm most needed. _

_I miss being able to just call you on the phone, I understand why you didn't return any of my calls. My guess is you were busy, between your job and all the craziness that must have entailed, and trying to find time to spend with your wife. You probably weren't at the loft long enough to check your messages. _

_Speaking of Francesca, when the admiral came back from his short vacation in Italy --- to say he was acting as a grizzly bear is being disrespectful to all the grizzly bears on earth. We couldn't figure out what had him in such a snit until he let on he'd gone to visit Francesca and it hadn't gone the way he expected. I know the baby deal we made is null, I'm not going to ruin a marriage just to satisfy my wanting of a child. If it's meant for me to become a mother then it is God's will. As you can see, I've talked with Chaplain Turner. He told me he'd been older when he finally married and had children--he'd been sure he was never going to become a father. _

_I figure I can always be a big sister, to others, girls who may have had the same sort of difficult childhood or adolescence I had. I can also be the best godmother I can be to the Roberts kids. I still can't get over the fact Bud slipped that middle name in without Harriet catching on. Poor Jimmy _

_Speaking of babies, I hope you and Francesca continue to have a safe pregnancy. You are great with kids, I've seen it. This child and any future children you have will be blessed to have you as their father. _

_I hope we stay in contact friend, dear friend. There can be nothing more for us than friendship. I respect you too much to ruin your life and career. We'll always be connected because we are AJ's godparents. I cherish sharing that role with you._

_When you are in the DC area visiting AJ, either one, let me know. I'll stop by and say hello. Please feel free to show this letter to Francesca, she deserves to know how I feel._

_Know that I will always be your friend,_

_Sarah_

Harm's cheeks were wet with tears by the time he finished reading, she'd said things needed to saying said, even if it were on paper. He knew he'd reply to the letter, giving himself time to respond.

He wanted to keep the avenues of communication open between he and Mac, even if there were a continent between them. He knew it would be best to keep the communication to letters, letters he'd have Francesca read before sending.

He and Francesca had talked about his friendship with Mac; this letter changed a few things. He knew now he'd misread things, there was nothing between Mac and Clay. He also knew Mac was not ready for a permanent relationship, she'd said as much in the letter.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Francesca went to check on her husband. "What's wrong, why so sad?"

"The letter, it's from Mac, and she told me things in the letter, things that needed to be said. A part of me will always love Mac, Francesca, but my heart belongs to you, know that. She gave her permission for you to read it, to know where she's coming from. Both of us made some assumptions about the other. I was sure she was with Clay, she isn't."

Francesca read the letter, she knew her husband was right to say part of him would always love Sarah Mackenzie; she'd keep an eye on them when circumstances would force the two together. She wasn't Marcella Paretti's daughter for nothing.

Thanksgiving Day Francesca was reintroduced to the traditions of the American holiday. Trish and Frank had invited them over for the meal, along with Jack who had delivered the plane on Wednesday. Friday morning she left for New York City to meet with her boss and prepare for the fashion show, her boss knew she wouldn't be able to fly out later in the pregnancy so they were getting things done now. That Saturday Harm went to see his plane, knowing that it needed servicing after the long flight. He also met the manager of the field; Tom Johnson and his daughter Mattie who was helping him run things on the administrative end. She was itching for the day when she was old enough to solo.

Mattie was fascinated by the old bi-plane of Harm's. Most of the planes housed here were decades newer. After getting Tom's permission Harm took her up for a flight. While they were up in the air, Harm found out a little about the teen. She was a sophomore, though she was home schooled, and hoped to attend the USNA. As alum, Harm told her he would give her a recommendation; he could see right off she had the leadership qualities that an officer needed. He also gave her suggestions what she needed to have besides the academics for the application.

Mattie told him of her baby sister, Shaylee, who'd been a big surprise to her parents the year before. Her mother headed the administrative portion of the business before the birth; Mattie decided to home school, via computer, with a renowned correspondence school her freshman year, as Shaylee came several weeks premature and she'd helped keep the family business afloat. She'd made an agreement with her parents; she'd run the company as much as she could while they were at the hospital and do her schoolwork at the same time. If she didn't keep her grades better than a B average she'd go back to public school.

Over the next several weeks, Mattie became close to Harm, and eventually Francesca who would come out to the airfield to watch her husband. She had no interest in flying in that type of plane, something that Harm could not fathom. The relationship between Francesca and Mattie was more niece and aunt. Mattie was not into high fashion, but she liked to wear things she'd made herself and Francesca gave her pointers, not only on fabrics, but also on life in general.

Harm replied to the letter Mac had sent, making sure his wife read it before he sent it off. He'd learned when it came to Mac, Francesca would always be very jealous. Any contact with her he let Fran know about immediately, even if was being consulted on a legal opinion.

_Mac, _

_Thank you for the letter. I know it must not have been easy to write, it sure wasn't easy to read. Once AJ explained why there had been no contact with anyone, I felt better about that whole mess. At least I know now, you all weren't intentionally let me hang out to dry. You're right about Paraguay, it wasn't the time or the place for a discussion, and for that, I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have pushed any issues at that time. Or assumed facts not in evidence. I know now that what I thought I saw was not what was going on between you and Clay, and for that I only have only myself to blame. I could've asked either of you if anything truly were going on. I should've realized just how badly off Clayton really was. Which was one reason I was such a sweet loveable guy after we got back to town?_

_Yours truly does keep the occasional toe in the water where JAG is concerned, mostly through AJ. However, I do have to send in the occasional report. I hear the occasional tidbit at San Diego JAG so I know Bud and Sturgis both need a good kick in the pants. They keep it up let me know, I'll come and deliver said kick myself :) other than that I'm more aviator than attorney these days._

_I am glad to hear you're finally at full staff after so many months of being so short-handed. Normal bureaucratic speed. I'm not so glad to hear about Krennick, but I'm glad to hear she's changed. I hope she truly has. _

_I'm glad to hear you're working with youth; you have a lot to offer them. I think I might not have hared off to Vietnam looking for my father, if there'd been some adult to talk to, not family a family member, just to listen, not that I talked that much. As a kid, I tended to keep my personal thoughts to myself. Imagine that :._

_Not only that, but you have had a lot to overcome in your life. Some of these kids really need to hear that, that no matter how hard your life is now you can make a difference as an adult. Don't forget to take time for you, and if you're in the area, at least phone and say hi. _

_Jack Keeter, remember him, brought the plane out here, and I have it at a hanger not too far from here. Its family run and I think I could actually see myself doing something like that after my twenty years are in, and tire of the law._

_Keep yourself healthy, do whatever you need to deal with the endometriosis. Mom told me when I asked her; apparently, she had that flare up after I was born, which is why I'm an 'only' child. I always did wonder why she and Frank never had children. They couldn't._

_A part of me will always wonder what we might have had, and a portion of my heart will belong to you. As I said on the porch at AJ's, for the time being, the time we spend together has to stay in the realm of work, or as godparents. As long as I am married to Francesca, and I hope and pray that is decades, I know we cannot be more than good friends, and friends for life. _

_Take care, Friend for life_

_Harm_

A couple of days before Christmas Sarah Rabb arrived in southern California. Harm was surprised to see how frail she was becoming, and realized she was aging. Frank discussions took place during the visit, and it was decided she would leave the home she'd lived in for most of her adult life and move to an assisted living center not far from Harm and Francesca. When she got her strength back from the illness she'd had, a cold that she couldn't shake, they would find a senior community close by--or she could go to live at the center full time. It would depend on what her health would do. As she was expecting her first great grandchild, Sarah was determined to be on her two feet as soon as she could. Harm just made sure she didn't overdo it. She had a tendency to do that. Francesca's pregnancy continued, with few problems. Except for a craving for a delicacy that tended to hit at three in the morning, Harm would then have to drive about ten miles to the only store that was open at that hour that carried it. She insisted it had to be fresh. Captain Walton just smirked when Harm explained why he was tired several hours later, trying not to fall asleep during the staff meeting.

Harm wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, his first as a married man. He'd asked Frank what he should do that would be romantic but not too taxing for someone within a month of delivery.

Frank told him he couldn't entirely help, as he'd never had the luxury of dealing with an eighth month of pregnancy wife. It was the one regret of the marriage to Trish. He did give his stepson a few ideas though, including having a meal catered in. After some thought that's what he did.

Francesca was at first disappointed they weren't going to be going out for the evening, Saturday February 14th, but as the day progressed she realized she wouldn't have been up to going out. Harm had arranged for an early supper. Actually, he had no choice, he had to pick the food up at a certain time, and if he wanted everything freshly cooked, they'd have to eat early.

When Mattie had heard of the plans for the evening, she offered to be the wait staff of one at Chez Rabb. Harm was glad; it freed him up to focus all his attention on his wife. They were eating a chocolate mousse for dessert when Francesca gasped. "I hope that stops."

"What!" Harm said wondering why the sudden shift in conversation.

"It's too early to have baby" she slightly was slightly in a panic.

"Was that the first one?" Harm had been reading several books on labor, and knew that as long as they stayed far apart it was a good sign.

"Yes,"

"Let me know when you have another one, and if it's stronger than this one" he gently ordered.

They finished their dessert and Mattie cleared away the table while they went out poolside to cuddle.

"Harm, this one was stronger" he noted how long it had been between the contractions and wondered if they should at least call in to see what should be done next.

While he was sitting there with Francesca Mattie opened the sliding glass doors to the patio and told him her dad would be there an a few minutes and for them to have a good weekend.

"Mattie thanks for all your help tonight, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Harm had no more than heard the Johnson car pull up in the front and Mattie get in when Francesca suggested they go into the hospital just in case. She waited while he went and grabbed everything they'd need for labor and delivery. He then grabbed her purse and took it out to her. While he was doing that, she'd called her doctor who indeed suggested she come in when she described the contractions.

Harm deliberated whether to call his mother and Frank. He knew they were at the country club and enjoying a leisurely, romantic (he shuddered at that thought, even after nearly thirty years together he sometimes had trouble with that) evening. He knew it would be best to wait to call Francesca's parents until they were sure the baby was due to arrive. Because of the great distance there was no way either one of them would get to San Diego in time for the birth in any case. They went to the Naval Hospital emergency room, and sure enough, she was in labor. Francesca's ob/gyn was soon there, and made the determination to let nature take its course; either she'd have the baby that night or on Sunday or a month from now.

About nine thirty, it was obvious young Rabb was going to make their appearance in February. Harm was told he needed to go make whatever phone calls outside on his cell phone and then hurry back to be the for the delivery. He first called Frank, who didn't mind this particular interruption, and because they were having a very late dinner would be there as soon as they could. Harm then called Marcella; where it was very early on Sunday morning. At first she was disgruntled by the early call, until it got through to her that her grandchild was on the way. Marcella said to call her when the baby came, that she would be there as soon as she could arrange a flight.

He called AJ, who'd broken the engagement to Meredith Cavanaugh when he found her in the bed of another man, and even though it was after midnight this was a phone call he didn't mind taking. He told Harm he'd be there as soon as he could arrange leave. He got all the way to the maternity floor when he remembered to call his grandmother. She told him she didn't mind, she could always sleep at the hospital.

At 2323 Riley Marcella Rabb made her appearance. As she was about a month early, she weighed just less than five pounds, tipping the scales at four pounds twelve ounces and was nineteen and three quarters inches long. Other than her weight being just less than five pounds, she was in excellent health for one who was early. The doctors wanted to make sure, and would not release her until Tuesday.

Frank, Trish and Grandma Sarah were able to see their little Valentine just before the clock struck midnight. "This might be the only one I get to be there for just after they're born" she'd insisted as her daughter-in-law picked her up after ten in the evening.

Harm knew he needed to call his brother, and checking the time difference, knew it would be a good to deliver the good news. Sergei asked what the significance was of the first name, he'd never heard of it as a first name. Harm explained that Riley was Trish's maiden name. Sergei's niece would be named after both her grandmothers. Even though it was short notice, the Captain gave Harm the first week of Riley's life off as leave. He had plenty of leave on the books; and as the father of four he knew Harm was needed at home.

Marcella arrived in San Diego Monday morning, exhausted but determined to see her granddaughter before she slept. She tried to take over things at the Rabb house, but outmaneuvered by everyone. Trish and Frank would not allow it, and could see why Francesca gravitated towards Trish; they got along better. Harm didn't budge either, even though it meant for strained relations with his mother-in-law. AJ, who'd hopped on a military transport to get there sooner, said something to his former wife, in Italian, and after that, she let them do things there way.

AJ was only able to stay a few days, but seemed to spoil his granddaughter in that short amount of time, seeming to buy out a toy store. Harm took AJ up in Sarah, and introduced him to Mattie, who'd been relieved to hear just how healthy Riley had been at birth. By Thursday there were congratulations sent from various people in their lives who lived out of the area.

The reason the staff at JAG were able to get things to San Diego before the birth was announced was Admiral Harper had informed the staff why Chegwidden was not going to be in the office part of the week.

On his last evening before his return AJ waited in the living room while Harm put his daughter to bed, Francesca was very tired and had gone to bed early so to be able to see her father off in the morning. The admiral heard music coming from the nursery and on impulse grabbed his camera and was able to unobtrusively film his son-in-law, Harm, as he sang to his five-day-old daughter.

Go to sleep Riley dear

Go to sleep my dar-ling

Mi cara, mi amore, my heart and soul.

May the Lord keep you safe

All through the day

`May the Lord keep you safe

All through the night.

AJ recognized the tune as Brahm's lullaby and was touched by the words. If he didn't know the depth of love between his daughter and her husband he did now, it poured out in every word being sung.

Harm had on a pair of jeans and a San Diego Chargers t-shirt that had seen better days as he rocked his daughter to sleep. He knew there were several people at JAG who would want to see this side of the Commander but cleared it with Harm before showing it to the Roberts', Mac, Sturgis and others.

Things settled down as Riley adjusted to life on the outside. She was a good baby, for which her parents were thankful. Both had heard stories from their parents that they hadn't been so nice. Harm had been told he'd had colic and was a fussy baby. Francesca offered to make Mattie a formal. It would be a one of a kind, just for her dress. The design was demure enough not to make Tom object; yet sexy enough that Mattie felt very feminine and adult in it. After many discussions, they decided on royal blue silk as it complimented her skin tone and hair. They agreed it would be tea-length. This would give her a few more occasions when she might be able to wear the dress. The dress was finished by the end of April, now she just needed an occasion to where the thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

April 30, 2004

San Diego

2014 local

Harm and Francesca were going out that evening with Tom and Janet Johnson, Mattie's parents. Mattie would watch both her sister and Riley while they were gone. The four adults went to a well-recommended restaurant that had a view of the ocean from nearly every table. It was an enjoyable evening until Harm's cell buzzed; he noted the number and knew he had to take it. He quickly excused himself to talk in a private setting.

"I need to go to the base; with my C.O. out of town I have to take care of something that popped up and it can't wait til morning."

"I can drive Francesca home, and then we'll take our kids home," Tom offered.

"I appreciate that Tom. Fran I'll call you when I know just how long it will take." Captain Adam Walton had taken a few days emergency leave; his sister had drowned while on vacation, he was due back on Monday.

San Diego Naval Air Station

2153 local

The phone in Harm's office rang, and he answered it "Commander Rabb" as it was an outside line. It was a good thing he was sitting down, as the phone call brought grim news.

After Harm left, the three remaining finished their meal, Harm had asked Francesca to get his to go, he'd eat it later. They then headed towards the Rabb house, taking the same exact route Harm would have if he'd driven. They were only four blocks away from the restaurant when a car came tearing through the intersection at a high rate of speed and collided with their vehicle. The impact of the collision sent it into another vehicle.

Tom and Janet were in the front seat; Francesca was sitting right behind Tom. The damage to the Johnson car was severe. Within minutes, the police and paramedics were there on the scene where they pronounced two dead at the scene upon their arrival. Only Janet, having been on the other side lived through the accident, but she died while they were trying to remove her from the wreckage.

Janet was able to let them know, in a voice no louder than a whisper, where Harm was and how to get hold of him before she succumbed to her injuries.

Officer Munoz relayed the information, and where his wife's body had been taken. The one bit of good news, they had the mutt who did this in custody. He'd been looked at by paramedics, and would survive with nary a scratch on him. "While I have you on the line commander, I need the number for JAG, as the suspect is a member of the military." Harm gave it to him, by rote, and prayed the man was from one of the other services and not Navy. "We need you to come in and identify your wife."

"The Johnson's have two children, the oldest is at our house, babysitting. I'll let her know. Where are you taking the Johnson's, she may want to see them." He was told they were also headed to the morgue, and officially needed to be identified. Harm told Munoz the Johnson's did not have any family other than their children, and he would spare Mattie the ordeal and do it himself.

The next call he made was to Admiral Chegwidden's home, due to the hour he knew where AJ would be. AJ was shattered at the news and said he'd be in San Diego as soon as he could. Marcella needed to be told and Harm took his cell phone out for that. This was a personal call. Finding her out, as it was now after ten in the morning in Italy he relayed that he needed to be called the moment she got in, it was extremely vital she be tracked down and call him back, no matter what the hour in California.

Harm called the officer of the watch to inform him he would be available by cell phone, but only if absolutely necessary as a family emergency of his own had arisen in the past few minutes. He then headed back to his house to break the devastating news to the teen. Fortunately, if that could be the right word, the two little girls had no idea what had occurred.

Before he left, he called Frank and informed him of what had happened, to tell Trish. Someone would need to stay with the children while he went to identify Francesca and the Johnson couple. Frank was horrified to hear the news and told Frank they'd be over as soon as they could. Frank then relayed the news to his wife who was heartbroken at the news. They would need to be strong for their son and granddaughter in the coming days.

Mattie was beginning to wonder where the Rabb's were as they said they'd likely be back by 10:30. She wasn't worried though, as there had been talk about going for a drive after dinner. She heard the corvette but not her parent's car. Turning the TV off, she put her schoolwork into her backpack so she'd be ready to go. Both of the babies were asleep they'd been very cooperative for her. It had made the evening much easier.

Harm parked the corvette in the garage and then steeled himself to prepare the bad news. He'd had to do this as a member of the military, but this was different, he didn't have the uniform to hide behind, and this was personal, he'd lost someone dear to him as well. Going into the house, he dropped the car keys off in the kitchen and went to see where Mattie was.

She came into the kitchen from the living room and she knew something was wrong just from the look on Harm's face. "Mattie, we need to talk, but I don't want to do it here in the kitchen. Let's go out to the patio. "I got called into work tonight, just after the food came. Your mom, dad, and Francesca were headed back here, to pick both you and Shaylee up. Apparently, a car ran a red light at a high rate of speed. It hit the car your parents were in. Honey, I'm sorry to tell you, they didn't make it. Nobody in the car made it" Harm said barely getting the words out.

Mattie just went numb, even though she knew the news was bad, she hadn't expected this. "No!" she wailed and Harm just comforted her; his arm around her. He heard Frank's car pull up and called.

"Frank, I'm out back." Frank and Trish came in the through the side gate, and it was obvious to Mattie that Trish had been crying. Trish came over to the teen and they just hugged each other. Frank meanwhile enveloped his stepson in a bear hug, letting him release his emotions.

After awhile Harm stepped back, he'd always be grateful to Frank for his strength tonight. "I need to go and identify everyone. Can you stay here with the girls?"

"I'm going with you Harm" Frank insisted.

"I want to go" Mattie said.

"Honey, I think it best you wait, you don't want the last memories of them to be like this. We'll take you tomorrow to the funeral home," Trish said.

"I didn't think of that," Mattie said as she sat there comprehending she was now an orphan. "What's going to happen with me and Shaylee?"

"For tonight, you'll stay here, with us. We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Okay" Mattie acquiesced.

Harm and Frank then left to go identify the remains of the three accident victims. Frank wanted to find the scum that had snuffed out three lives in a matter of a few moments. He knew Harm did as well, and seeing the look on Harm's face did not bode well for the surviving driver. When Harm arrived, he told the person at the front desk why he was there, and was soon ushered into a room and shown Tom and Janet Johnson first, then Francesca. After he'd signed the all the forms as needed Frank noted Harm was really starting to comprehend what had just occurred, that because of circumstances he'd been spared. Frank knew Harm would blame himself and vowed he'd keep an eye on him.

On the way back to Harm's they stopped by the precinct; Harm wanted to find out more about the person who'd done this. He knew already that the individual was active duty military but that was it. The sergeant at the front desk was busy with it a Friday night and the end of the month. After about ten minutes, they were guided to a room where Sergeant Munoz, whom Harm had spoken with on the phone talked with them privately.

"The San Diego JAG office for the Navy will take over, someone will be here shortly, to get take him to the brig, he's been arrested on drunk driving and three counts of vehicular homicide." When Harm heard San Diego JAG, he knew the culprit was in the Navy. He dearly wanted to be the prosecution for this case but knew that wasn't possible. as he was the spouse of one of the deceased, no judge would allow it.

"Sergeant Munoz, a Lt. Krasnowsky from JAG is here. Where do you want me to send him?" One of the patrol officers asked a minute later.

"In room 3" Munoz replied.

"Sergeant, I'm, I was JAG before my transfer, I need to talk with the lieutenant, and there are a few things I need to say."

"As long as you do it here, I don't mind." Harm agreed.

A moment later, Lt. Karen Krasnowsky, a petite redhead came in the room. She'd been in her peanut butters and hadn't bothered to change before going to the precinct. "Commander, I didn't expect to see you here," she said as she came in. "Sergeant, I understand you are holding a Navy Lieutenant on several charges."

"Yes, he's being held on one count of driving under the influence, his blood alcohol level was .13, which is considered intoxicated, he's also being charged with three counts of vehicular homicide as everyone in the other car died."

Frank and Harm were sitting there watching the proceedings. It was strange for Harm to be involved, yet not involved in this type of case. "Lieutenant Krasnowsky, I think you need to be made aware that one of the victims was my wife, Francesca Peretti. Her father, Admiral AJ Chegwidden has been notified and is on his way here from Virginia."

Karen turned one shade whiter and gulped when she heard that, it would make the case all that more intense, and she was thanking her Lord she was not going to have to defend him.

Munoz saw the reaction when Chegwidden's name was mentioned. As he was not military, he didn't recognize the name.

"Sergeant, Chegwidden is the Judge Advocate General.

"Oh" was his replied when he was thinking on the inside 'when that drunk sobers up he's going to wish he hadn't'.

"Commander, Mr. Burnett, I believe we're done here, I will let you know if we find anything else, or the Lt. will."

Harm knew it was their clue to leave and Harm asked the lieutenant to call him when she got back to the base, he'd be up most of the night anyway. Then they returned home.

Karen Krasnowsky filled the papers needed to transfer Lt. Greg Vukovich to Naval custody. She had the distinct pleasure to inform him of the charges being brought against him and noted the distinct lack of pallor in his face when told that one of the dead was his boss's daughter.

Trish had persuaded Mattie to go to sleep in Francesca's studio, where there was a place to lay down. She'd keep an eye on the little ones if they woke. The phone rang just as Harm and Frank returned, it was Marcella, wondering why the urgent phone call knowing what the hour was on the west coast. Harm was as gentle as he could be over the phone. Marcella asked that whatever services wait until she could get there. Harm promised her he would. A few minutes later the phone rang, AJ had arranged for an early morning flight to LAX, and would then drive down; it was the earliest flight he could find at such short notice. Harm went to bed, his parents in the guest room, to help with the young girls.

Saturday morning Harm's alarm didn't need to go off, he was awake as soon as he heard Riley stirring. He got to the nursery about the same time Trish did, and she let him take over, knowing he needed to do normal activities. Trish went into the kitchen instead, and got the coffee started. It appeared no one over the age of three slept well that night.

When it was a decent hour, Harm called Jameson Meacham, Tom Johnson's attorney to inform him of the accident. Jameson was already aware, he'd seen the news report the night before and the paper had the names this morning. He told Harm the Johnson's had requested he and Francesca have guardianship of the children should anything happen to them. "I'll bring you a copy of their will, you need to see it, and you will need to make several decisions in the next few days."

The Johnson's wanted to keep the aviation company in the family if possible, with Shaylee's birth they'd nearly lost the business. Harm knew Sergei could help and called him to let him know, not only of the tragic news, but also the fact he was needed here, to run the company. Talking it over with Mattie Harm told him there would be a place for he and Galina to live as well, if they were interested.

Saturday Harm spent on the phone arranging for the funeral services, it was decided to hold them back-to-back, to allow the friends of the Johnson's a chance to grieve. Francesca's would take place after. He and Frank made as many of the arrangement that they could with it being a weekend.

When he got to the airport AJ found that his flight would be slightly delayed and he took the time to call his chief of staff, Capt. Krennick, to inform her why he'd be out, she'd be in charge until he returned. Chegwidden was planning to retire at the end of June. He'd considered moving out to California to be closer to his daughter and grandchild, but was glad he had not made those final yet.

JAG Headquarters

May 3, 2004

0800 local

Mac was in a great mood considering it was Monday morning, she'd been on leave for the past two weeks, out of touch with the world, the hotel she'd stayed at would only take calls from Chegwidden, or Leavenworth. She'd got in very late last night, and hadn't taken the time to check her messages, deciding she'd wait until after work Monday to deal with them.

She went into the break room to get a cup of coffee, and noted that both Sturgis and Bud seemed not very cheerful this morning; she attributed it to Monday morning blues. She was just headed back to her office when Coates announced there'd be a meeting in the bullpen in five minutes. As she didn't have enough time to get anything accomplished before the meeting she booted up her computer.

"Gather around people, I don't want to have to repeat myself." Krennick said. Mac was curious why Krennick was giving this meeting, she knew Chegwidden was in the process of retiring, the dining out ceremony to take place next month, maybe this was something in regards to that. She'd noted the admiral's vehicle was not in its usual parking spot. Krennick waited until everyone was gathered and told the assembly. She'd already talked with the judges this morning explaining why the admiral would be out of the office.

"As you may have noticed the Admiral isn't here today, there's a reason. Late Friday night California time, the admiral's daughter along with two civilians was killed by a drunk driver." There were a few gasps at this news, it was obvious Bud and Sturgis knew about this already. "If that weren't bad enough, that's not all, the person behind the wheel of the car that hit them is stationed at our JAG office in San Diego." It was a good thing there were a few thousand miles separating the two coasts; as it was a personal affront to everyone. One of their own that had done this. "Because of the familial connection, it has been decided the accused, a Lt. Greg Vukovich will be given Army representation and an Air Force Judge. Commander Rabb has asked in lieu of flowers you donate to SADD. That is all." (Authors Note: Students against Drunk Drivers). The daughter of the other victims of the accident asked that be where any donations go.

Mac's good mood evaporated when she heard the news, Harm had to be devastated, as must be the admiral. Mac knew the best thing to do at this time was just be there for her friend; she could do if from a few thousand miles away. Going into her office, she did a quick email to his home computer.

Signing onto her personal email account she a quick note.

From: Ninjawoman at military dot .net

To:Harmfulrabbit at military dot .net

Subject: Just heard

Harm, I just heard, I've been on leave. I truly am sorry for your loss, what else can I say. Just remember I'm your friend. Give Riley a hug from Auntie Mac. Call if you need anything, even if it's a virtual shoulder to cry on.

Sarah

Harm read the note from Mac, along with many others when Mattie suggested he set up a webpage for Francesca's European friends. As Harm wasn't the most computer savvy she helped him with it.

Harm took the next two weeks off, one unpaid, as he dealt with the myriad of things needing done. Fortunately, Frank, Trish and Sarah were very helpful, doing what they could for him, especially with watching Riley. Named as executor for the Johnson estate compounded the things he needed to be squared away. Figuring out what do with the aviation business was one of the larger headaches he had to deal with. AJ helped here, having another attorney to talk to helped, but AJ was busy running interference with Marcella, who was trying to take over the funeral preparations and her son-in-law's household. Trish and AJ got the point across to her to back off. This did not warm the cool relationship between Harm and Marcella.

Mattie focused on her schoolwork, putting her energy into that, keeping herself busy. She'd been close to completing the requirements for the year in any case, and by concentrating on her work, she would be done by the middle of May.

Harm talked with Mattie, having Trish, Sara, Frank, AJ and Marcella back him up they persuaded her to return to school in the fall. Mattie countered that she was needed at home with the little ones. Harm reminded her, and the other adults backed him up on this; if she were strongly considering the Naval Academy she needed to be back in a regular school setting.

Whatever rift that might had been between AJ and Harm was sealed that week as they mourned the death of someone they both loved.

Captain Walton agreed to the second week on one condition; his daughter was graduating from high school, the same day as the Surface Warfare Ball, in DC. Walton had orders to go to that this year. Harm could go in his place. Harm reluctantly agreed, there would be people attending that would be too consoling. On the other hand, he could personally thank everyone who'd not been able to come to the service, which was nearly everyone from JAG.

When Captain Walton left, Harm went to the nursery where Shaylee was knocking her blocks off the pyramid her sister was trying to set up. "Mattie, would you like to go with me at the 22nd to DC?" She looked up at him, wondering why the invitation, other than knowing Francesca's father lived in the DC area and was due to retire.

"I've been ordered to go, by my C.O. to the Surface Warfare Ball. It means I'm in a dress uniform." He'd explained the differences to her in the past. "You should wear the dress Francesca made for you. We were going to renew our vows on our anniversary." His voice was filled with emotion. Then he smiled. "We can go up to Annapolis, and take a look at the school."

"I'd be honored" was all Mattie could get out. She'd never gone to a dance like this. She knew how to dance of course, but the traditional stuff was foreign territory.

Frank heard Harm ask Mattie, and sensed his 'granddaughter' was elated and apprehensive. Waiting a few minutes he then entered the room quietly, Shaylee was nearly asleep in her sister's arms. "Poppa", Frank had worked out that compromise with her; she called him Poppa, "I don't know how to waltz, and some of the other old dances.

"I'll teach you, if you want." She agreed. Over the next few weeks, she found out from Trisha what dances she needed to learn so she'd feel comfortable when they went to the ball. Trish took her to get shoes and a shawl for the outfit as well as some other new clothes for their trip.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

DC

May 21, 2004

Trish used her contacts in the art world to find someone to do Mattie's hair the day of the ball. Harm hadn't been in help in that regard, to her amusement. She'd asked whom Renee had gone to and all she'd got for her troubles was an 'I don't have any idea' look on her son's face and a shrug. She knew her friend, colleague in DC had a granddaughter about the same age as Mattie and would know whom to recommend, and using her pull Mattie was added even though the place was already booked. It helped that it was now past prom season.

As Harm was going to the ball, he was given leave the day before, and Monday after to travel. Trish and Frank insisted they take the plane, as they would watch the little girls on the night of the ball. It took more than a little persuasion on their part but they prevailed. Harm was surprised when they told him the six of them would be staying at the Willard Hotel. They left Thursday after Harm returned home from work, in fact, they arranged for him to meet them at Grace Aviation, and flew from there. Friday morning Harm took Mattie to Annapolis to talk with admissions. He wanted to find out how the fact she'd been taking correspondence courses helped or hurt. They gave her all the forms she needed to apply and who the various people where she needed to contact as well.

On the way back to DC, they stopped for lunch at the harbor in Baltimore. Harm thought he saw a familiar face and found correct a moment later. "Harm, I didn't know you were in Baltimore today. I haven't talked with you in years." Harm knew just how long it had been. He'd been lucky he'd been able to send Christmas cards to Josh after the Tiger Cruise fiasco, now as a parent he understood, just a bit, why Annie had reacted so strongly.

"Mattie, this is a friend of mine from way back. You've heard me talk about Josh; this is his mother, Annie Pendry."

"Harm, its Anson now."

"This is Annie Anson" he smiled at Annie. "Annie, this is Mattie, my daughter."

Josh was the same age as the teen before and Annie knew very well that Harm didn't have a daughter that age she looked at Harm questioningly.

"Mattie's the daughter of my heart" was all he explained. He wanted Annie to be on the other end of being abruptly cut off, with no contact. It was petty of him, but he'd been having a tough few weeks.

Mattie didn't know the history and gave her information. "Harm was given custody of my sister and I when our parents were killed. She's with Riley, Nana and Poppa now. I'm sorry we need to leave but we need to meet someone in less than an hour." They left, given Annie a taste of her own medicine.

.Annie was more than a little surprised at Harms abruptness; it lessened slightly as she listened to Mattie. He'd had parenthood thrust upon him. As she was headed back to her office, she remembered what Mattie had said, girls, plural. Did Harm have a daughter? She'd kept an eye on the Washington scene and hadn't heard anything about Harm since his arrest and near conviction the year before. She knew Harm was capable of a lot, but knew he hadn't killed that woman; he didn't have it in him. If it had been a male lieutenant, Annie might have thought differently.

That night she mentioned to Josh she'd run into Harm during lunch. This surprised Josh as he'd been told never to mention the name of Harmon Rabb. It had taken until 9/11 for her to relax her anti-Navy as a career when he grew up stance. Over the years he'd said he wanted to attend the academy, she said she wouldn't sign the papers. He repeatedly told his mother he'd enlist, no matter what her decision, as soon as he turned eighteen, when she'd no longer have any say in the matter.

Josh was grateful to his stepfather who'd made Annie realize the truth, that no matter what she did or said discouraging Josh, once he was of age he would enlist. Larry got through to her, reminding her that the more she forced all things military out of Josh's life made him even more determined to join. Larry pointed out, if Josh were aiming to attend the academy he'd need to get great grades and be active at school, and any college or university wanted to see that. Aiming for the Academy would also keep him on the straight and narrow. Annie saw the wisdom of that. Josh had monitored Harm, which was admittedly somewhat hard to do, as he'd had to do it on the sly, at school or on a friend's computer. He'd been aware of Harm's marriage. A budding programmer, he'd flagged his friend's laptop to troll for any information on his godfather. He couldn't say anything about it, of course, but he was glad Harm finally had someone in his life. He'd read in the San Diego online paper early in the month of the death in San Diego of Francesca Peretti, wife of Harmon Rabb, Junior.

Because of his position at work Larry Anson was to attend the Surface Warfare Ball in DC, which hadn't made Annie very happy, it was more the reason behind the ball than the chance to be dolled up and go dancing with her husband. Maybe Harm would be there tonight and they could continue the conversation. Maybe she could meet this Riley person.

Mattie hadn't been lying they were headed to a meeting; they were meeting with AJ at JAG. They first picked up the girls, giving Frank and Trish some time alone. AJ had planned for them to come late in the day on that Friday knowing not much work would be accomplished during Harm's visit. They were whisked through security, it helped that Shaylee needed to use the bathroom; the guard was sympathetic to the reason for speeding up the process. Shaylee had been just about potty trained before her parent's death, and it had taken a few weeks to get her back to that stage.

Mattie was carrying Riley, and Harm walking with Shaylee when they exited the elevators for the floor Harm knew all too well. "Commander, it's nice to see you." Lt. Tiner said. He'd been assigned to headquarters once again, but this time he was serving in family services, located on another floor. He'd been summoned to the bullpen to clarify something with Sturgis when he exited the other elevator.

"Dadda, see Pappy" Shaylee said in a loud, excited voice. In her not quite two-year-old mind, Shaylee had AJ as Pappy and no amount of coaxing could get her to call him anything else since his time in San Diego early in the month. Frank had been quietly, but eternally, grateful he'd been dubbed Poppa. AJ would not tolerate it from anyone else, not even Riley when she'd be the same age but Shaylee had wormed her way into his heart.

Mattie wanted to snicker, know she better not because AJ had muttered something about Harm getting just what he deserved with Shaylee and prayed Riley would be better behaved when she'd called him Pappy before his return to DC.

"Petty Officer Coates, we're here to see the admiral." At that moment, Clayton came out of Mac's office. He was more than a little surprised to see Harm, as he'd been out of the country for several months, and unsuccessfully tried to get Mac into his life.

Mac had been surprised to see Clayton, and had told him clearly never to call her again. She told him it had taken her a year to get her life completely back on track after the mess that was Paraguay. When she saw Harm's reaction to Clayton being in her office she knew she'd have to explain. Fortunately, Harm recognized the sign of hacked-off Marine, and figured the agent had been given his walking papers, permanently.

"Clayton, what are the odds of seeing me seeing you here today? I trust you're doing well." Harm's voice was smooth as silk.

"Commander, the admiral would like for you to join him in his office"

"I am Harm, now fully recovered. Can't say where I've been, but you know that."

Harm stopped the conversation, as far as he was concerned, the less he was around his former friend the better. "Sorry I can't talk, but as you just heard, the admiral wants me in his office." Never mind it was a personal visit, it was a good excuse to get away from the agent. He guided the girls into his father-in-law's office. The same office he'd fully expected to occupy one day.

"Who were the three children with Harm?" Clayton asked Tiner, who had no idea. Jason noted to himself that the infant resembled Harm.

Sturgis filled the amazed agent in. "Harm's here so the admiral can spend time with his granddaughter, I'm pretty sure they have some things to deal with." He didn't say anymore.

Sure enough, a couple of moments later, Mattie came out of the office with a toddler and infant in tow. She explained to Sturgis, who hadn't asked, "They're dealing with the European parts of her will. There were things Harm needed to sign, to go into Riley's trust." She made a face "Speaking of Riley, she needs her diaper changed" Sturgis directed her towards the women's bathroom.

Sturgis was inwardly pleased to see the agent so flummoxed, but before he could say anything Harm was exiting AJ's office, the admiral right behind him. Forgetting for a moment where they were Harm told AJ "Dad, we'll be at the Willard if you need anything, or reach me on my cell. Mattie and I are going up to Annapolis."

Mattie came out of the bathroom with a now dry and content Riley and Shaylee holding on to her other hand.

AJ went to the teen and took the diaper bag and infant from her. "Riley girl, Pappy and you are going to have a great evening. Did Daddy tell you I have a new dog? I think you might like, even though she's kinda big for you to play with right now." Tiner and Webb were the only ones not aware of the family connection, the others were enjoying watching the loving grandfather side of their gruff boss. "Shaylee" the toddler perked up when she heard her name. "I want to hear you didn't give Daddy, Nana or Poppa or sissy any problems."

Shaylee answered with a cute "Yessir."

"I expect you at 0800 for breakfast Commander."AJ took the infant into the office and closed the door.

"See you Sturgis; I need to go over to the INS and the Russian Embassy regarding Sergei's emigration."

"Sergei is taking over the Johnson family business; the girls will inherit it when they're older." Sturgis told them.

Mac filled the agent in; she'd enjoyed the look of confusion on Clayton's and Tiner's face. Mac took pity on Tiner. If Clayton happened to hear then she wouldn't have to explain another time.

"Tiner, before Harm went to work for the CIA, and everyone knows he worked there." Clayton was about to protest, but he didn't have a chance to say anything; the look on Mac's face stopped him. "Harm flew to the Caribbean and he ran into a friend; they decided to elope. No one knew about the wedding for a couple of months since Harm wanted to keep her safe, just in case something happened on the job. From what I hear her father found out first, then his parents." She smiled, hearing how AJ had been in Rome to surprise his daughter and he'd been the one surprised. "About three weeks ago she was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver killed her and the people she was with, the Johnsons, Harm was given custody of the Johnson girls. Shaylee is the toddler, Mattie is the older one." Fran and Harm had a little girl a few months before she died.

"Harm's here for the Surface Warfare Ball, he brought Riley to DC so she can spend some time with her grandfather."

Clayton had been listening to Mac and his brain finally computed, "Francesca Peretti, as in AJ's daughter!" Clay was astounded; he'd never have thought Harm would marry so impulsively, much less the boss' daughter.

"Got it in one." Mac said, dryly. Tiner had to get back to work and left the room, Clayton took that as a clue to leave and did likewise. Mac never saw him again.

Washington DC

Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts

Surface Warfare Ball

1918 local

Harm drove Mattie a salon that catered to the younger set, and the hair stylist surprised to hear she was going to the ball, as not many young teens went. She and Harm then ate an early supper at the Willard before heading to the Kennedy Center. AJ had returned his granddaughter that afternoon so her father would have time with her.

The admiral was attending alone; still reeling from both Meredith's betrayal and his daughter's recent death. He knew he would dance with the spouses of his officers and some of his female junior officers. He'd already planned on a few dances with Mattie, who'd swore him to secrecy she'd been taking dance lessons for this event. By coincidence, Mac also decided to go without a date and came with the Roberts. Arriving at the Kennedy Center a moment after Harm and easily spotted him; looking resplendent in his mess whites.

Mac knew Mattie was Harm's 'date' for the evening, Harm had emailed Mac with the news he was coming, and that his escort for the evening would be the teen. She saw Mattie was wearing a beautiful dress that was age appropriate, both sexy and demure. A dress that would pass most fathers seal of approval as well as daughters. A few people wanting to say hello so she was able to catch up to them had stopped Harm. "Hello Harm, Mattie. That dress is gorgeous."

She looked at Harm "Francesca made it for me, before she died. This is the first chance I've had to wear it. I never thought I'd have the chance to wear a designer original," the teen confessed. Mac knew the girl had grown up with little in the way of extras, and would have been just as happy with a knock-off of a designer original.

"Commander, Colonel, why am I not surprised to see you both here." Harm and Mac both groaned and then put on their game faces. Mattie was dying to know why the two officers had quickly plastered fake smiles on their face.

"Commander Brumby, I'm surprised to see you" Harm could honestly say, he was out of the loop when it came to Washington gossip.

"My manners, I'd like to introduce you both to my wife, Meg. Meg, I'd like for you to meet Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior and even though you can't tell with the dress, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." The icy look emanating from Meg told the small group she'd been informed of the past relationship of Brumby and MacKenzie.

"Nice to meet you, I hate to be rude, but Admiral Chegwidden requested my presence in the ballroom as soon as we arrive, so we'd better get going. We'll talk later Mic, Meg." Harm took Mac's arm in his and walked both inside. He already had Mattie's arm in the other one. He'd stretched the truth; the admiral had only requested he check in when they arrived, AJ wanted to make sure he danced with Mattie. Mac helped Harm out by putting her arm out so he'd take it. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to face her former fiancé again tonight.

Mic saw the ring on Harm's ring finger as he took Mac's hand and presumed they'd gotten married. Jealousy flared its little head. Larry and Annie Anson were about fifty feet behind them; she saw them enter the room. She, like Brumby, had assumed the same situation. She told Larry she wanted a chance to talk with Harm and his wife while they there. Larry was okay with that, as long as they didn't go off by themselves.

The emcee for the night would give the introductions at 1925 and the festivities would then commence. Harm was able to find AJ just in time. There was no time for any introductions until the music started.

"Mac, would you care to dance?" Chegwidden said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Tom Boone had been standing there, with Captain Toby Ingles and former Secretary of the Navy Nelson. "Shall we Mac" Harm asked, trying to get on the dance floor before the inquisition started.

"What's going on here?" Nelson questioned "The last I heard Rabb had resigned." Rabb was in uniform so it was obvious he still in the service.

Tom Boone. "It turns out that some back-door deals were made. Chegwidden called Sheffield on it and Harm was reinstated. I'm surprised Harm's here tonight it can't be easy for him."

"Why, what's not easy, he and Mackenzie look like they're enjoying themselves." Harm had just laughed at something Mac said. "They look pretty 'chummy'" Nelson commented taking a sip of champagne.

"Harm's now the XO. out at San Diego NAS and Mac is still at JAG HQ?" Ingles confirmed with Boone, he wanted to make sure he had his facts straight.

The music changed and Chegwidden gave Mattie over to a young ensign. Boone and Ingles had to chuckle, whatever he whispered into the ensign's ear made the poor kid turn a shade whiter. AJ then headed back to the group he'd left just a moment before.

"I think the Ensign will spread the word, AJ" Tom snickered.

.

"I just want to make them aware of the fact she's under eighteen."

"Don't you think that's Rabb's job?" Boone snorted.

AJ grinned. "It is, but..."

"But nothing AJ, you're just watching out for your own" Tom ended the conversation.

"Huh" was Nelson's only remark. He was now completely confused. Ingles had heard scuttlebutt so he wasn't quite surprised by what he soon heard.

Sheffield came over to see his predecessor and the others. "I'm sorry AJ, I've been out of the country, please accept my condolences."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary, I'm just thankful my son-in-law and granddaughter weren't also in the car." AJ said with complete sincerity. That fact was the only thing keeping him going some mornings; besides, he wanted to be there for his granddaughter.

"How's he doing?" Sheffield continued, he was only at the ball for as short a time as he could get away with. Parties like this were the bane of his existence, which was actually surprising considering his chosen career of politics.

"Considering, he's doing pretty good, I think having to keep things 'normal' for the little ones. I have to hand to Captain Walton, allowing him to come in his stead is just what Harm needs, even if he doesn't know it, to be with friends. I'm just glad he and Francesca had the time together they did."

"What little ones?" Nelson asked thoroughly confused. No one had heard about the tragedy.

"Harm was granted guardianship of two children whose parents were killed in the collision that also killed his wife. Mattie's here tonight. The younger one, Shaylee, is with my granddaughter Riley. Trish and Frank are watching both girls tonight." Looking over at Harm and Mac, he sighed. "They've been friends for years; he's not going to do anything so soon." He'd seen it in Harm's eyes at breakfast that morning the spark was not back. AJ had seen the look on Harm before, when Lt. Diane Schonke had been murdered, it had taken Harm months to get over her death, and Harm would not be ready to start a relationship so quickly, even with a long-time friend like Sarah Mackenzie.

"And he and Francesca eloped" Tom smirked. AJ was right, Harm seemed to be missing his normal spark, his joie de vive, Boone knew he'd seem Harm like this before; as a kid and his father had been shot down during the Vietnam conflict.

"Don't remind me, Tom, don't remind me." In the back of AJ's mind, this was what he was afraid of.

It was bound to happen in a ballroom, even one the size they were in. Harm and Mac were dancing. Mic and his wife Meg were dancing, as well as Annie and her husband, Mattie had been dancing with several of the younger men, especially those who hadn't come with a date but she had decided to sit this one out, as it was a little too romantic a song. Promising the young ensign a later fast dance, she walked towards the punch bowl. Mattie noted the apparent closeness of Harm and the woman he'd danced several times with, it was obvious to her they were very good friends.

The song ended, Harm excused himself to get Mattie, it was time they danced. Mac followed him over to where she was standing, by the punch bowl. "May I have this dance, Ms Johnson?"

"You may, Commander." Mac watched the interplay between Harm and his eldest ward. He made such a good father. Riley was lucky to have Harm as her father. Mic excused himself from his wife and went to over to Mac. He'd been surprised to see Harm ask a teenager to dance when Mac was there.

"May I?"

"As long as your wife doesn't object" Mac said, thinking to herself, she'd dance this one with Mic and be done with it for the evening. Fortunately, the song was short and the band stopped playing to take a break.

The Brumbys, the Ansons, Mac, Harm and Mattie were all heading to the lobby to take a breather from dancing. "Nana gave me her cell so you can sing the girls to sleep." She dug the cell phone out of her small handbag giving it to Harm who left to make the call outside. Ironically, the Ansons were also checking in, calling their sitter to check on five-year old Ashley.

"Where's Harm going?" Mic asked Mac, but Mattie answered before Mac could. She was really was curious why the antagonism between Harm and this man? She decided she'd ask AJ later.

"It's Riley and Shaylee's bedtime, if he's not home, he calls and sings them a lullaby. Harm told me the only night he missed since Riley was born was the night of the accident." Changing to a more cheerful thought she asked "Mac did you know he has a good voice?"

"I've known that for years." Mac confessed.

"How old are they?" Meg asked as she was missing her children who were in Sydney with her parents during this visit to the states. She might hate the woman who had broken off her engagement at the last moment, but she could do polite.

"Shaylee will be two in July; Riley was born on Valentine's Day. Harm made up his own lyrics to Brahms's lullaby. Francesca Okayed the Italian parts, since she didn't want her daughter to be cussed at by her own father," Mattie informed the other couple. She remembered Francesca telling her mother she wanted to make sure the words wouldn't going to get him into trouble when they visited her in Italy.

"Francesca, as in Admiral Chegwidden's daughter Rabb and AJ's daughter were...I saw the wedding ring when you and he entered the hall, and I just...Where is she?" Mic was trying to get himself out and instead was digging himself deeper, to Mac's inner merriment.

"Francesca and my parents were killed in an car accident three weeks ago. She'd had the dress made for me to wear for a special occasion. Harm's c.o. had a conflict as his daughter graduates from college this weekend so Harm was given the invitation instead, so the Rabb/Burnett/Johnson gang headed to DC."

"Francesca and Harm were married last June, they basically only had six months since he was on assignment most of the time they were married." Mac explained, she noted Meg Brumby wasn't nearly as icy in her demeanor upon hearing this.

A teenaged male who'd been drug to the event spied Mattie and asked her to dance. She agreed. A few minutes later Harm was back, he'd hunted Mattie down to return the cell phone as he had no place to put it, which is why she agreed to carry it. They danced a few dances before Harm let her loose with the younger crowd.

"Commander, its nice to see you, I'm sorry." Lt. Commander Josh Painter said joining the group of Sturgis, Tiner, and Rabb. The Ansons were only a few feet away. "Josh, thanks, you're one of the few here tonight, that's under the rank of captain who knows what it feels like."

"I'd like to introduce you to my wife. Colette, she's civilian. Losing Angie the way I did I've stayed away from the military type." Painter told Harm, reminding the aviator/attorney of the time when his two naval careers collided.

"Sturgis, you always wondered how I started wearing my wings again, Ensign Angela Arutti went missing, Kate Pike and I were sent to investigate, her body was found, it was determined she was murdered. Turns out the LSO did it and it was a case of mistaken identity, he'd thought he'd killed Arutti's roommate, whom he hated. In the course of our investigation Josh told Kate he and Angela were married. I'd gone up with the Boone and I was backseat for him when it he was injured."

"And you landed the plane, at night, and earned yourself the DFC" Sturgis finished the sentence.

"It's nice to meet you Colette". Harm said, glad that Painter was able to find another love.

She'd always wanted to meet the man who'd figured out who killed her husband's first wife. "Pleased to meet you," The younger couple the left to dance.

An Air Force colonel came over and asked Mac to dance and she accepted.

Annie went over to Harm before anyone else could nab him. "Care to dance?"

"I take it its okay with your husband we do a slow dance."

"Just this one, you're probably wondering why we're here. Larry's works for one of the big contractors and was given an invitation. I saw Mac take off with that Colonel; she didn't ask you if it was okay."

"Why should she? It's not like we're dating. We're sure not married."

"I thought...well it doesn't matter what I thought. I hate to ask, but I'm going to. Why's everyone so solicitous to you tonight? Are you up for some award." Going to an event like this, everyone had to deal with, a few speeches and a few awards were handed out. Harm was the type of officer they liked to give awards to, not only because he was a committed officer, also photogenic.

"Not that I know of" Harm chuckled. It felt good to laugh. In the past three weeks, the only things that seemed to make him even smile were the antics of Riley and Shaylee.

He guided her back to Larry as the song ended. Annie introduced Harm to her husband. Larry was aware of Harm; he knew the history between the commander and his wife. "On the thirtieth, just a couple of weeks ago, my wife was killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver. You saw the girl with me yesterday?" Annie nodded. "Her parents were also killed and I've been given custody of her and her sister. My brother's coming to help me out with their business so the girls will inherit it. Mattie really wants to go to the Academy. Annie, I didn't give her the idea, she was already interested in it long before I came on the scene back in December. She has two years of school to complete before she goes off to school in any case."

"It was nice meeting you Larry, if either of you are out in San Diego, call me." He was going to cut in on Bud and Harriet and dance with his godson's mother. It was a great excuse to get him away from the Ansons.

"San Diego, your mom must be happy about that." Annie commented.

"She's been a lifesaver with Riley, she and Frank are here in DC with the girls. However, Mom really needs to get back to the gallery, so I'll put them in at the base daycare. Grandma's going to move in, so I'll have help some help at night. She's doing better health wise than she was last year. She'll help until Riley is a bit older, or she can't handle it. She didn't really like the place she was in when she moved out there, so she's going to take her time to find one she loves. We've made an agreement she'll move when her name reaches the top of the list, whether she's at my place two weeks, two months or two years. Now that I'm a parent Annie, I understand why you cut me out of Josh's life. Say hi to him for me" He went to find Harriet and danced with her.

Several dances later Harm was ready for a break and headed outside for a breath of fresh air. Mac saw where he was headed and worked her way there as well. It would give them a modicum of privacy to talk, but not so much that tongues would be wagging. It was too soon for Harm to be connected to any woman.

"Harm, are you having a good time?" Mac asked when she finally reached to him he seemed distracted. "Francesca would want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"You're right, she would have had a ball here, it's just our anniversary is, would have been in a couple of weeks. I miss her so much Mac. I never got to say goodbye to her."

"Everyone has a different timetable on grief, Harm; it's only been a few weeks. You're entitled to grieve, but don't let it swallow you, you have children to think about. I'm sure they wouldn't have granted custody to you of their children if they didn't see what I've known for years. You are a kind and gentle man; great with kids. You'll be a great father for Riley, Shaylee will always think of you as her father."

"Tom was her father, I'll be her daddy." He wanted Shaylee to get to know who her father was a kind and gentle man. He was glad Tom and Janet Johnson had taken several pictures during their time with their daughter.

"Harm, I know it's too soon, just know I'm there for you, and when you're ready, I'll be there." She promised him, She said this in a tone which told him she was serious. "I've decided to take a sabbatical from dating, not that I've already done that much this year, I need to get my head screwed on straight. When the right guy comes along, I'll be ready. If it's you, it's you but for now, I'm putting myself on the shelf. I do admit my biological clock has started to go off, but with my endometriosis I doubt I'll ever have children in any case" She was surprised at how dispassionate her voice was talking about her slim chances at biological childbirth. She'd come to terms with the fact she would most likely not ever have her own biological children.

"If that's what you want to do, Mac, more power to you. I want to keep in touch, by phone, or letter or email. If you're on base for JAG business, come and say hello."

Talk then shifted to the fact Chegwidden was retiring. Harriet had been chosen as the Mistress of Ceremonies for the occasion. They talked about who might get the position in AJ's stead, and what he planned to do with retirement.

"I think he wants to get some baseball in, I understand DC will have a baseball team next year, maybe he'll go to work for the organization. He's told me he really hasn't decided on anything, except for seeing Riley on a regular basis." They went back into the ballroom for the rest of the dance.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Chegwidden's retirement party, better known as the Dining Out, went smoothly, as was to be expected when Harriet Roberts was in charge. This was easy to arrange after dealing with celebrities and the USO Christmas tours. Mac had to delay a surgical procedure for a day so she could attend. Her doctor was not pleased with the delay but as she was military herself, she knew a one day delay would not hurt. What hurt was the fact that her chance of getting pregnant was getting slimmer with each passing month.

July 4, 2004

Washington DC

2300 local

Mac found herself with Officer of the Day duty, which didn't bother her; she didn't have special plans for the day. The day went quietly, but she knew the evening would be different, especially as it was a weekend as well. She watched the Capitol fireworks from the Admiral's office after she had caught up with a lot of her paperwork that had accumulated. Realizing what time it was on the west coast she decided to get online, email Harm, and see how his day went. Her schedule had been grueling the past few weeks as her 'minor' surgical procedure had not gone as expected and she'd spent the weekend in the hospital recovering from an unexpected reaction to the anesthesia. She was back to work by the end of the week and sent to Okinawa to cover for a JAG judge who'd been seriously injured in a car accident. When she arrived, she found the officer had succumbed to his injuries and she had to stay until someone was reassigned, therefore she didn't get back to DC until July 1st. Ironically it was Okinawa where she found out who the new JAG was.

From: Ninjawoman at military dot .net

To:Harmfulrabbit at military dot .net

Missed you at the Dining Out. I did see Captain Cross, he gave your greetings. He'll be retiring himself in about a year. His daughter's graduating from law school then and wants to open up a family practice. Chegwidden told me you were aware of the surprise for the evening. Lt. Commander Bud J. Roberts, Jr. He told me later, that he'd worked with the promotions board; apparently, he had a little 'help' getting all the information he gave the board. Thanks. Tiner had a copy of the evening made to a DVD. I'll make sure you get a copy.

It's my turn to get OD duty; fortunately it's been a quiet evening. I've been using the admiral's balcony to watch the fireworks, RHIP. I said tonight's been quiet, hope it stays that way. As it's a Sunday night might help a bit, but I expect the phone to start ringing in about an hour.

You're probably just getting set up for fireworks on your end. It will be fun for you to see them through the eyes of a little child. Maybe I can arrange to be off next year and watch them with you and your girls but for all I know I could be serving in Iraq.

I have good news and bad news. First, the good, they appear to have found someone to be the new JAG. He's a Marine Colonel, because of the position; he'll be bumped up two pay grades. :) The bad news, he was in Okinawa the same time I was, I'm pretty sure he knew something was going on between John and myself. He didn't have proof. If he had we'd never have met. Maybe we would have, you might have been my defense attorney at my court martial back then.

The phone is ringing so I'll sign off for now.

Mac

Rabb house

San Diego, CA

0800 local, July 5

Harm didn't think he had any work today, but got online, just in case. He read the letter from Mac. It had been a different holiday than he'd spent while living in DC, as the two girls had gone to sleep early and were able to sleep through all the excitement going on in the neighborhood.

He decided to wait until he heard more about this Creswell, see if the Senate confirmed him. Then he'd talk to Mac. He remembered there had only been one other Marine as Navy JAG. And if they were moving the guy up two grades, it said something about the individual. He looked him up, and was impressed with what he saw, noting the man was recovering from wounds he'd received in combat in Iraq, he was not a Lindsey type lawyer, more of a Chegwidden type. Someone who knew what it meant to be a soldier, or sailor.

July 22, 2004

San Diego CA

Rabb home, 2300 local

From:Harmfulrabbit at military dot .net

To:Ninjawoman at military dot .net

Sorry it took so long to get back to you, but Riley has had a summer cold, which she lovingly gave to her father. :( You probably know but since the Ball I've kept in better contact with people in DC. Or I was until Typhoid Riley came through. So far, Grandma's the only one who isn't suffering. Thankfully. I think a lot of that was because she was in Russia for Sergei and Galina's wedding. They decided to marry before leaving Russia so her family could be there. I'm glad his mother was able to make it for the wedding; Grandma said it was very interesting even if she couldn't understand a word of the ceremony. One of Galina's flight attendant friends translated it for her, especially the parts that were Russian Orthodox in nature. Grandma was very interested in meeting the other woman her son fell in love with. Sergei had to do a lot of translating, and even then, there were words he wasn't too sure about.

The happy couple should be here at the beginning of the month, if everything goes according to plan. This is good, as Keeter has to go back to work. Mattie will cover for a few days if need be, but I want her to have a normal rest of high school. I told her I don't want her working more than ten hours a week. I've had to negotiate her down to that. If she doesn't get into the Academy I foresee about eight years of schooling to pay for because I don't think she'll stop with a bachelor' degree. I've put whatever insurance monies in trusts for the three girls, so their education is paid for. Of course, Riley will inherit Francesca's estate when she's graduated from college...or twenty-five if she doesn't finish. It's what Fran wanted. We made our wills and updated them after Riley was born.

AJ, boy it still seems weird calling him that :) half the time I call him admiral, has apparently decided to work with the Washington Nationals. He'll get to travel and see all the baseball he ever wanted to see. Apparently, he'll be a scout. We'll get to see him more during the off-season is my guess or when the team is in Southern California. No matter what, the job will be much less stressful than being JAG.

Speaking of JAG, how was it to have a temporary boss in Allison Krennick? I understand she's mellowed; she had no choice if she wanted to stay in. I think she realized sexual harassment can be done by a female to a male, I know I should have said something back then, but I wasn't sure anyone would have believed me. It was soon enough after Tailhook. Thankfully, MEC was at the apartment when K stopped by that time, I was _so _close to reporting her. Keeter told me about telling you about Cuba so In case you forgot MEC stands for Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Gutierrez. She might have been Jack's segundo cruise girl but I need to when I was just starting out as an attorney MEC and I were 'close'. I couldn't say we were dating, to be truthful I think I have to say I was in my 'playboy' phase. MEC was there when Diane was on the Seahawk. MEC knew Diane and I were headed towards getting together as a couple and you know all too well what happened the night we were supposed to get together and MEC hadn't seen me since for several weeks after Krennick barged in because she met her husband a few weeks later.

From what I've read about Creswell, he sounds like an okay Marine. I just don't know how I'd get along with him---work wise. Something tells me its probably a very good thing I'm no longer in JAG, I could go back as AJ's retired. I think you probably don't mind having another Marine in the office, even if he's the boss. (VBG).

How is it going with the new JAG? Does he remember things the way you do, or were you worried for nothing? Let me know?

I'll be in DC for Nicole and Ross's christening; just for the day, this trip its just me. I'll be getting in on the redeye from LAX.

See ya then,

Harm


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The middle of August Harm flew the redeye into Dulles from LAX. It was a bit of a drive to get to LAX from the NAS but he didn't want to leave Riley and Shaylee any longer than he had to. However, Bud and Harriet asked if he'd be an honorary godfather for the twins, and he'd gladly accepted. He returned to San Diego on the last flight out the same day. Bud and Harriet fully understood the reason he didn't stay any longer. Unfortunately, not everyone understood. Big Bud was there, along with Roland and Lydia Sims. Harm found he still preferred the company of Roland to the other two as time had not mellowed either the elder Roberts or Harriet's mother. Harriet had told him, back when he was helping her buy the house, how her mother had tried to get her to date him and dump Bud. Harm had never felt anything but sisterly affection to Harriet.

Harm stayed only a few minutes at the reception before heading for the return flight home. "I need to give congratulations and then my goodbyes to Bud and Harriet, I have to leave if I want to make my flight," he told Sturgis and Verese. Within a few minutes, his taxi was there and he was gone.

"Where's your big shot commander off to now?" Big Bud said, already somewhat drunk to his youngest. Big Bud had never seen what his sons had in Harm a decent man. All Big Bud saw was officer.

"Dad, Commander Rabb now lives in San Diego, my guess is the only way he could be here today was to fly in and back in one day," Midshipman Mike Roberts said. He'd guessed the situation correctly.

"Sergei arrives in California tomorrow; he needs to be there for that. Besides, Harm doesn't like leaving Riley or Shaylee if he doesn't have to." Sturgis confirmed. "Harm sends pictures of the girls every couple of weeks."

"Why didn't he bring Riley?" Lydia Sims said as she came up to the group. She'd seen pictures of the youngest Rabb and was trying to match make Jimmy and Riley, never mind both were in diapers.

"Probably because she's just six months old, Harm's has his hands full right now Mom. His grandmother moved in to help, but he does the lion's share of the work. Mattie can only help so much; Harm put his feet down and insisted she attend public school this year. She was home-schooled the past few years. He told me he's put the little ones in daycare on the base. Like I said, his brother Sergei is in the process of moving there to help run the family business." The last part of the statement confused her parents.

"The last I time I saw the commander was on the news, they said he was former Navy" Roland remarked more than slightly confused. "I take it that was just temporary; he's obviously back in the Navy."

"He is, just couldn't be with JAG." Bud said, explaining to his dad and in-laws. "He was married to Chegwidden's daughter. There was no way he could have returned to JAG. "

"You said was, how long were they married?" Lydia could sense there was still a chance for her daughter to ditch Bud.

"Almost eleven months, apparently they were out for the evening with another couple. Harm returned to the base regarding an emergency, as he was acting CO that weekend. The other couple left with Francesca, and they were only a few blocks away from the restaurant when they were hit by a drunk driver, Dad." Big Bud had the tendency to drive while he was still intoxicated; Bud hoped this would get through why he didn't allow his children to ride in a car with his father. He was wasting his breath, his father too intoxicated to hear what he was implying.

Sturgis took over "The driver of the other car wasn't injured, but was arrested for DUI, and vehicular manslaughter since everyone in the other vehicle died. They hadn't been friends for very long, Harm and his wife, and the other couple; the Johnson's developed a good friendship. I guess they saw something in Harm because they legally assigned guardianship to him, to the Rabb's, if anything happened to them. Neither has any family left apparently. Because of this friendship, Harm is now the parent of a six-month, a two-year old and a nearly sixteen-year-old girl. He has his hands full, and if it weren't for the respect he has for Bud and Harriet, he wouldn't have made the trip."

"I think if Harm's mom and stepfather weren't living in San Diego he wouldn't have done as well as he had since the accident. They've been a godsend, according to the Commander." Bud still had trouble call Harm by his first name in social situations.

This seemed to placate the Sims, but not Bud Roberts, Senior, but as he was drunk, everyone ignored his diatribe. Both Bud and Harriet had insisted Mike be the one to bring his father so father and son left shortly after this in order that the midshipman could make it back to the Academy in time for curfew.

Late August 2004

San Diego, California

Sergei and Galina quickly settled in at the Johnson house, which was adjacent to the hanger. Sergei was able to certify to fly helicopters very quickly, with Frank's intervention. Galina continued to fly as an attendant for Aeroflot as LAX had a flight to Moscow; as she'd arranged a transfer to take the run. Depending on how much time she had between flights and his schedule she would drive home, or Harm or Sergei fly up to LA to get her.

What Sergei and Galina didn't know, what Harm wasn't aware of, was just how many people were petitioning the INS on Zhukov's behalf. Representative Bobbi Latham was involved, even though nobody was from Michigan. AJ Chegwidden talked with the head of INS, stating the young man hadn't been able to establish his American paternity earlier. After Sergei returned to Russia, it was finally determined, officially, that he was the son of Harmon Rabb Senior. As he was the proven son of an American, and as the half-brother of an American hero they relented.

Bobbi and AJ, as well as the others had petitioned stating he should be allowed resident alien status. Because INS had cracked down after 9/11, Sergei had been stuck in limbo, not being able to find decent work without permanent residency status and the danger of returning to Russia after fighting in an unpopular war. He'd already been accepted as an American, being released, from a P.O.W. camp when his friends and colleagues had languished in a P.O.W. camp. Harm had letters from Sergei that had told of the treatment he'd received by fellow Russian soldiers after his return to the country of his birth. It was the determining factor; Sergei was eligible to become a citizen in three years. If INS had been more cooperative in 2002, he wouldn't have returned to Russia. Sergei wouldn't have to spend seven years until he'd receive citizenship, Galina would have to wait the full seven years, however.

School started for Mattie, but after nearly two years out of public school, it took her a while to adjust. It wasn't academically where she was struggling; she'd had responsibilities for the past few years many of her classmates wouldn't see for close to a decade. Besides, she naturally wasn't as flighty as several of the girls were in her class.

Before her parents death she'd lived in a different part of town and she wasn't prepared for the 'affluenza' several of her classmates had. She talked with Trish and Grandma Sarah. When he realized what she was dealing with Harm called and talked to Mac wondering what to do and asked if she'd have Chloe call Mattie. Mac knew Chloe's grandparents weren't rich or well off, but compared to Chloe's early childhood they were and it had been a huge adjustment for her. She was the perfect person, because she'd been there and was the same age as Mattie.

Chloe had been very upset at Harm for marrying someone other than her big sister. At first Chloe refused to help, just out of spite. However, Mac prevailed, quickly explaining the situation, Mattie needed talk to someone who understood what she was going through. Even though she lived a continent away, Chloe fit the bill. The two teens quickly developed a time to talk to each other on-line; it was much cheaper doing it that way than on the phone. Chloe told Mattie how she had always thought the two (Harm and Mac) belonged together but for whatever reason they'd never gotten past the good friends stage. She also explained who Mic Brumby was and why Harm bristled just hearing the name.

Mattie knew it was too early for Harm to start dating he was grieving for Francesca. More than once, she'd get a midnight snack and Harm would be sitting in the living room, looking at a picture of Francesca and would see the tears he was shedding. Mattie didn't know Harm knew she knew he was still grieving. Mattie had the feeling, correctly she would find out later, that though Francesca may not have been Harm's soul mate, he had loved her deeply.

What Mattie didn't know---Harm was doing some on-line chatting of his own with Mac.

As the months passed, their conversations grew deeper as they talked about all sorts of things that somehow they couldn't or hadn't been able to face-to-face. That changed when the two teens conspired and Mattie gave Harm a web-cam for Christmas, Chloe did likewise for Mac, so the two could talk to each other 'face to face'. The adults were touched at the teen's thoughtfulness.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

One thing that somewhat surprised Mac was Harm's admission to her that if they hadn't got pregnant so quick he doubted they would have remained married. He'd begun to see a side of Francesca he didn't care for, but at the time he just considered it hormonal, after all she'd recently given birth. He hadn't wanted to say anything to AJ, but Francesca had been making several long calls to her mother shortly before her death, as she was overwhelmed by motherhood. Marcella had not been very supportive of her daughter, in Harm's opinion, still angry that her daughter had moved several thousand miles from her. Harm told Mac that though Francesca had been friendly with the Tom and Janet Johnson, but he'd been closer to the couple.

Francesca had grown up in luxury and could not understand why Janet wouldn't buy anything when both went LA for the day and shopped on Rodeo Drive. The two women were from two different worlds. This trip had occurred shortly before the accident that claimed both their lives. Harm was able to return some of the items to the stores after her death, getting credit for items, explaining that his wife was deceased.

Even though Harm had money in trust for him he'd only spent a portion of it during his adult life, and had always tried to live within his means. Francesca was always free with her money and they hadn't had many discussions regarding finances, but if she'd lived much longer, the bills from the credit card companies would have led to their first major fight. Even with returning items, Harm had several months that he kept to a tight budget to pay the bills. He began to wonder if he wanted to get out of the Navy once he reached his twenty years, which would be in a matter of months. He had a family now and was their sole support. He no longer had just himself to think of.

Mac noted a maturity in Harm in the months following Francesca's death. Any trace of the man that AJ Chegwidden had called a "Peter Pan" was no longer there, responsibilities of a familial nature had caused the cocky aviator/lawyer she'd first met to become a man who was still self-assured but stronger emotionally. She'd come to realize that Harm had not rejected her in Sydney; he'd not been ready for her. Looking back, she'd not been ready either. They would have been like a nova, burning out quickly and likely ruining their friendship.

They knew they could have talked on the phone, but talking by email or instant messaging helped both to be able to say what they needed. It also helped with their busy schedules, because General Creswell sent Mac out of DC on various investigations. Sometimes they would be on opposite sides of the world and there would have been no way they could have talked to each other on the phone. A side benefit, it was also cheaper.

AJ Chegwidden spent the Christmas holiday with Harm, Riley, and the Johnson girls. He commented to Sarah Rabb the morning that he left to return to DC to Sarah Rabb that her grandson had finally grown up. She agreed, "I just wish he hadn't had to lose Francesca to do so." AJ silently agreed with her. If he'd pressed the SecNav a little harder in not allowing his people to be used by the CIA none of this would have happened. The only good thing that came out that entire mess was his granddaughter.

San Diego Naval Air Station

Mid February 2005

Creswell sent Mac out to San Diego, on an investigation the middle of February. It was close to Valentine's Day, he didn't want to subject any of his married staff to being out of town if he could help it. He knew, by listening to the scuttlebutt Mac wasn't seeing anyone. There'd been an apparent shooting down of a civilian plane in international waters off San Diego and the brass wanted someone from headquarters handling, as they felt the staff at San Diego wasn't seasoned enough for a what appeared to be a high profile case. Captain Cross could have handled it, but no one else in the San Diego office had the investigative experience needed for this investigation.

Mac had been initially relieved to hear Harm wasn't the pilot who allegedly shot the plane down, but he had been the wingman for the other pilot flying that day. If Creswell had kept every one who was close friends with Harm out of the investigation it would have meant someone inexperienced would be leading the investigation, and it was a time when they wanted, no needed, someone with experience handling it.

When the incident happened, Harm had been in the process of turning back, forced to return to base with engine problems and therefore hadn't seen what actually transpired. He was concentrating on getting himself and his RIO back in one piece. He wasn't about to eject ever again, unless it was a matter of life or death. Harm was on approach to base when his engines died, and he was able to land, albeit roughly. He'd radioed in he was having trouble, then lost radio contact as well so he'd been unable to hear what had occurred. Once Harm was safely on the ground, he called the daycare his children, and he thought of Shaylee as his, were in, to see how they were doing. He needed that bit of normality.

The rest of the day went downhill because his wingman, a Lt. Colonel Phillip King, whose call sign was Bond, said a Cessna had shot at him. There'd been a yacht in the area, they might have seen what occurred. Harm too, had seen a yacht in the same vicinity the slightly younger aviator had and able to get the name of the boat, and remembered it, _Frank's Fancy_.

Bond told Mac he'd decided on returning to base with Harm when he noticed the Cessna flying erratically; he'd called the plane on an open channel to make sure nothing was amiss. There had been no answer, instead to his amazement, a window in the plane opened and a RPG appeared and shot at him. Bond evaded the shot despite the shock of his plane being fired upon. He'd been about to get on the radio to radio for help when another missile was launched from the small plane. This one was much closer to actually hitting its mark. At that point, Bond was prepared to shoot it down, no matter what the consequences to his career. Instead, to his horror, there was an explosion on board, in the vicinity where they'd been aiming the RPG at him, and the plane had gone down on its own. As they were going down, he heard on an open channel, the mayday that said he'd shot at the plane and hit it. He knew it was a lie.

When they found the wreckage of the plane he was sure the truth would come out, especially if they found weapons in the plane. Until the results cleared him, or the evidence warranted an article 32 hearing he was grounded. It was only because Harm had been obviously on approach at the same time that he wasn't grounded as well.

Harm decided on investigating on his own. He contacted the various marinas in the area to see if any of them had a yacht with that name registered or something close to it. No such luck. Authorities were withholding the name of the yacht that might have witnesses; they may or may not have seen anything occur. Harm told Frank about the yacht and asked him whom he might contact to see where a boat that size could moor.

Salvage crews brought up the wreckage of the plane; they solved one mystery and started another. They found the bodies of the registered owner of the plane and his son along with the RPG. It was easily determined they were murdered, as they'd been shot execution style, their bodies in the back of the plane. The local coroner was able to determine they were dead hours before the incident had taken place.

Because the plane had managed to land in the water relatively intact it was determined whoever had been piloting the plane knew what they were doing. Harm explained to Mac how they could have survived the impact and left the wreckage. Mac was sure it was just a theory until the wreckage of the plane recovered a scuba tank close. Whoever it was, they'd managed to escape.

Harm called a friend from high school and asked him to keep a lookout for a boat called _Frank's Fancy,_ saying he was interested if the owners were interested in selling. It was a long shot, his friend called back saying he'd seen the boat a week earlier cruising up from Mazatlan. It was registered in BC, in Canada, one reason why Harm couldn't find it in California databases. His high school pal said the people on board didn't quite fit, they seemed to be unfamiliar with a boat of that size, but had heard them comment about going up near San Clemente Island and staying a few days.

Harm relayed the information to Mac, and they both flew to Catalina Island, where they talked with the deputy Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department, in charge of the islands safety. A tour by helicopter of the area determined there indeed was a yacht with that name. Harm and Mac rented a motor boat to go out to get the 'lay of the land' around _Frank's Fancy_, she was the investigator, and he was just assisting. When he got close to the yacht, the crew made it quite clear they were intruding, also, because they were looking for what seemed out of place, they both noticed the crew was armed, heavily. When they got a bit further away Mac took a picture, supposedly of Harm but actually the gunmen. While they were scouting out the yacht Harm had 'played' tourist and took footage of Frank's Fancy, where upon closer look when they got back with the deputy they confirmed things weren't right on board. Someone had made a hung a curtain in an unusual formation, the sign for trouble on board. As it appeared in be the area where the master cabin was located Harm thought it would be good to get on board the boat. The sheriff agreed, but it needed to be done very covertly. There were also jurisdictional issues because of it being within US waters. "Mac, if I'm wrong, I'm the one who suggested this, and I'll let them know, if this goes pear-shaped" Harm insisted.

Mac knew there was no getting him to change his stance; she'd known him long enough. "Let's get this thing planned so there are NO problems then." They spent the next hours planning for every contingency.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 the one scene that could be considered the old pg-13 rating due to what the bad guys want to do.

February 11, 2005

Catalina Island

0135 local

Thankfully, it was a nearly moonless night, making it easier for them to approach _Frank's Fancy_. The rescuers used a Zodiac to go in quietly, to make it even quieter they all swam the last hundred yards to the boat.

Mac was the first to board, over the objections of Harm, but she'd remained adamant he not go first, since he was no longer with JAG and it was their investigation. He went onboard just after her. They were able to see the hostages in the main cabin. A swarthy-looking, gun-toting individual was holding a preteen boy and teenaged girl, and very likely their parents in the main cabin.

The only reason they were able to see into the cabin was by using something Harm had come across the year before, while with the CIA. What made his different from the ones the law enforcement had with them was he could also hear what was going on. Harm couldn't understand what the man was saying to someone else on board, and gave the earpiece to Mac. The look on her face goaded him into action. "They are going to kill the family tonight, after the package, whatever that is, arrives at 0200."

Using hand signals, they finalized what to do, and waiting until the package could arrive. Since they had all radios, the deputy with them used Morse code to get the plan to the deputy on the Zodiac.

It was quickly apparent the gunmen didn't expect any surprise visitors, as they were able to get most of the crew on deck out of commission quickly and quietly. They found the first room below decks was empty so they placed them there after removing them of their weapons, and tying them up using the plastic ties. gagging them so they would be quiet. Because they weren't entire sure what was going on with the package they waited. They figured it was a person, but who? They settled in, but stayed sharp. A deputy who had been told due to national security he was to shoot first and ask questions later if any of his prisoners gave him trouble watched the crew.

A few minutes before two, they were able to see a motorboat arrive; three men got out and climbed aboard. Mac's eyes went wide, Harm figured she recognized someone, and then realized he did too. It was Sadik Fahd. If they weren't sure before about the urgency of the mission, this clinched it. Fahd was up to no good, Mac knew all too well, what torture he was capable of committing.

Everyone in on the raid prayed the terrorist was making his initial visit; and this was the case as most seemed to be in awe. Mac listened as Fahd told them he had orders from Bin Laden himself, would tell them as soon as they got rid of the infidel family. Only the worthy would hear what the great one had planned for America this time. Mac heard Fahd say he wanted the family thrown overboard, weighted down so they'd sink to the bottom. They were to kill the boy first, then the teenaged girl was to be the 'prize' for their jailer\ with her parents forced to watch. After he was through with the assault, she and the parents were to be killed. The girl dumped overboard, without weights, so that it would appear she'd drowned.

Fahd and his bodyguard stayed behind, leaving the crew to take care of the family. Mac wanted to be sure the family was rescued before the girl was touched, even if it cost her career. Harm felt the same way as Mac had mouthed to Harm what Fahd wanted his henchmen to do.

When the family was on deck Harm, Mac and the sheriff's department went quickly and quietly into action. They used tranquilizer darts to subdue the men after helping the terrorists to the deck to lessen the noise below. The family was in shock after all they'd been through; to see their captors fall without a sound was almost too much to bear. A few minutes later, the family gladly climbed into the waiting Zodiac and left the scene with police protection. Harm had quietly talked with them, to get information, telling the parents they'd be along shortly. The parents knew it needed to be done so they could put this nightmare behind them.

A couple of deputies, dressed in scuba gear, jumped into the ocean, screaming like someone who was being pushed to their deaths, During this time, Mac had instructed another deputy in what to say to draw Fahd and the bodyguard up on deck. After she knew that he could say it with a convincing accent they prepared for possible battle.

Sadik and his bodyguard went outside. Harm made sure the bodyguard was out of sight of Sadik and cold cocked him. This left only Fahd; of all the terrorists on board, not yet captured. They did this without firing a single bullet, without using traditional weapons. Fahd came up on deck and quickly realized he was without his bodyguard. In Farsi, he called "is everything all right."

"It is now." Mac answered, pointing a gun at him. This gun had actual bullets. She wanted to be the one to take him in, because of what he'd done to Clayton and to her. He'd had the missionary couple killed and other a myriad of other crimes. It would be doubly humiliating for him to be arrested by a woman. Even with what had happened at the prison in Iraq. This had been personal, she'd been his prisoner and still had nightmares about the time spent in captivity. "We have all information on you Sadik. You're in California territorial waters, and you are responsible for state and federal crimes against the Linberg family, we know you took them hostage in Mexico waters; therefore you're also wanted in Mexican as well as Paraguay. All your men have been captured; all are alive and taken into custody by the state of California."

At this point, a sheriff's boat came into view. The sheriff used the megaphone and told everyone on _Frank's Fancy_ not to move a muscle while he boarded

"I know who's on board, with permission; I will acknowledge who you are." The sheriff of Los Angeles County came from the mainland and was on the scene. He quickly boarded; the captured terrorists brought to the deck. It was a good thing it was a quiet evening on Catalina Island, because it took all the boats the department owned to get everyone to dry land quickly. To make sure there were no cries of mistreatment, none of the officers handling the terrorists were women and the department filmed the entire process, to make sure nothing could come back to haunt the government's case.

While waiting for a boat to take Fahd and the others to jail. Mac informed the men of their mistake. In Farsi she told them, "The family you took hostage is Islamic, the mother converted while in college and her husband before they married. If you'd bothered to check on that before you kidnapped them. Their last name is not Jewish, it's Danish."

This news didn't did even phase Fahd. He of course was too far gone in his hatred of all things American and western.

However, the news made an impression on his bodyguard Hassan, who'd gladly and obediently followed orders to commandeer the yacht and the family on it, and take it to Catalina. When he heard the family had never been Jewish as he'd been told, and realized what he'd been about to do to an innocent girl, a girl who reminded him of his baby sister in looks, he had a moment of conscience. It was the first time he'd ever been in the Americas; he quietly got Mac's attention asking if he could talk privately with Mac and Harm.

Hassan had quickly realized Mac was the only one who knew Farsi and realized she spoke the language like a native with barely an American accent. He hadn't seen it coming, that an American woman would be the one to spare his life. He was humbled to find out it was a female that determined his future, he could end up with a lighter sentence if the government allowed him to testify against the others, as Mac was the only federal officer on the scene. He'd never had a woman determine his fate, and this shook him to his core.

As Harm was standing with Mac during the conversation Harm told him it was in his best interest to tell everything he knew about what was planned and had occurred. Hassan hadn't been around for Paraguay so they couldn't pin anything on him for crimes there. When Harm told him he'd arrange for an imam to visit once they were in federal custody, that clinched it for the young man and he told all.

Hassan told Harm Sadik was the one to order that two men fire on a Navy plane, but they hadn't expected the RPG to malfunction. It took the pilots expertise and just plain old luck to get ditch the plane as gently as they had. When Harm asked where the pilot and the shooter were, Hassan said they were among those who'd held in the stateroom. He gave both of their names. He said Sadik was the one to shoot the owner of the plane. Mac, arranged for Hassan to receive not only a lesser sentence but witness protection.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

San Diego, California

Early Sunday morning

It was nearly noon before Harm walked into his house. He'd told Mac, before returning to San Diego, to call him, he wanted to be with her, wanted her to come to the house. On the short flight back to San Diego Harm realized he was ready, to begin a relationship with Mac. He knew it would have to be long-distance since she lived on the other side of the country, which was fine with him; he knew wasn't quite ready for a romantic relationship with anyone just yet, not even Mac. A romantic relationship, he knew that was close to happening, as long as it was Mac. He'd known, due to their talks online, and more recently, over the webcam, that she was ready for a relationship as well.

Because of the complexity of the case, and the national security implications, Mac worked non-stop with the local, county, state and federal jurisdictions and agencies that were involved in the case. It took her most of the day Sunday, before she felt free to get some rest. The various agencies conferred, despite the fact it was a weekend as to who would try the suspects. Finally, they decided that the federal government would, as they had stronger and stricter sentencing guidelines. Therefore, it was Monday morning before Mac returned to the base, and she called Harm, agreeing to have dinner at his house one night while she was in San Diego. Because of the arrests, she'd be in the area for days getting everything squared away for the governments' case. He told Mac he'd love to take her out Tuesday night, but he'd already had other plans, with his daughter. They decided to have dinner at his place, so that she could meet his girls.

Riley Rabb would turn one that day. Being the person he was Harm had everything ready to go weeks before. He knew a child's first birthday was more for family, actually the parents and grandparents, than for the little one but he still went overboard. They would have a little celebration at the daycare for her, but the production would be Tuesday night on her birthday.

When Mac arrived at the Rabb house Monday night she figured out very quickly it would be like no dinner the two ever had. No more quiet evenings, listening to music or talking, or poring over whatever current case they were involved with

First they fed Riley and Shaylee, both of whom Mac fell in love with at first sight. Riley definitely favored her father, with very little Chegwidden in her looks, except her ears. Shaylee actually reminded Mac of Francesca, in looks, and she wasn't the first to note the resemblance. Marcella at Christmastime, noted that Shaylee looked to be more her granddaughter than Riley. Mattie heard this and told the older woman, "I don't think so; she looks a lot like both my Grandma Johnson and Nana Horton. I have pictures, at the house, and I'm giving those to Shaylee when she's older." Marcella was not thrilled with this news and had been quite disappointed that her granddaughter favored Harm in looks, as she was sure that Harm was not the father. She'd never liked the man who'd been her ex husband's protégé.

Mattie wasn't too sure about this woman, since Harm hadn't made a habit of asking female co-workers over, unless it was a play date for one of the little ones. Trish explained to her that the two had been friends for years, even though they'd hit a rough patch the year before. Mattie noted in the past few months Harm seemed to be more at ease, more relaxed, after talking with Mac on the phone, or online. Because of this, Mattie was willing to give the Marine colonel a chance. She knew nothing serious could develop, not with the two thousands of miles apart.

Mac watched Harm while he put his girls to bed, not intending to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it as she heard him tell Riley how much he missed her mother. Mac knew he wasn't quite ready to start anything with her other than renewing their friendship.

With the young asleep Harm, Mattie, Grandma Sarah and Mac ate supper. Harm's meatless meatloaf had improved since the last time Mac had it, she found out why. Janet, Mattie's mother gave Harm another recipe, one better tasting. In fact, Mac was surprised to find out it was meatless. Harm explained to Mac; because of his busy schedule, he made out a meal plan and stuck with it. It happened to be meatloaf night and he wasn't going to change it just because she was coming for dinner. Harm had grown up since his resignation from the Navy and his marriage to Francesca and everything that had occurred since.

Mac knew that the Harm she'd known in the past had often decided at mealtime what he wanted to eat, but that had been when he was single. With little ones, it made sense he had a routine. Harm confessed to Mac' that he'd asked his mother how she'd managed to have meals ready for them when she'd returned to work after his father was shot down. Trish had told Harm she'd made a meal plan and stuck with it. He soon found the plan worked and his stress level was lower in the evenings because of it. Frank, Trish or Sarah were there to pick up the girls when Harm couldn't get off work in time. This didn't happen often but he had things worked out on those occasions.

Sarah knew her grandson and visitor needed time alone, as she'd always thought the two would end up together, if she played her cards right, they still might, so she claimed tiredness and 'retired' for the evening. Mattie had homework, as well as plans for the upcoming sweethearts dance on Saturday. She told Harm she'd do the dishes, so they could go outside, "it's a nice night, go sit by the pool." She told Mac good night, as she would work on homework when she was done with the dishes.

Mac was enjoying the warm evening; since she knew she'd head back Thursday to much cooler temperatures. They really hadn't had a chance to talk about personal things or to catch Harm up on the latest exploits of the Roberts kids. She told him she'd heard from Lilyana, finally. She and her mother were injured in the tsunami, that had devastated the town they lived in. They'd lost everything, but they were alive. Harm had wondered if Liliyana perished in the disaster.

What had saved them was a visit to family who lived inland, they weren't home when the disaster struck. They'd been caught nonetheless; but by the time the water had reached them, the wave had dissipated. Mother and daughter were no longer in Bande Aceh, but living in Singapore.

Harm told Mac what he'd planned for the birthday party the next day, but there was a spark missing in his eyes when he told her. "If you'd asked me two years ago if I'd be sitting with you, planning my daughter's first birthday I would have said you're nuts, even though we had that deal. I know Fran and I didn't marry for the best of reasons, but we were in it for the long haul once a baby was on the way. While with the Agency I had to force her out of my mind on missions, once I knew she was pregnant. She gave me the purpose to make sure I made it home safely. I grew to love Fran Mac." He stopped and composed himself before he continued.

"I really thought when I invited you tonight I'd ask if you wanted to make more of our friendship, but frankly, I'm not quite ready, I really thought I was." Harm smiled sheepishly, more than a bit embarrassed to tell her this. "When we were in Sydney I said not yet, I wasn't quite ready then. So I really hate to say that again, but not yet. I need to not hurt so much in my heart, and when that time comes, I'll let you know. I can tell you it won't be long."

Hearing this Mac was crying, but not because she was upset, it was because Harm had really communicated his feelings with her. He'd stated wanted something more with her. It wasn't at this moment, but if she knew him, it would be soon.

She realized if she'd listened to what he said five years earlier in Australia they'd be married now. She'd talk to Dr. McCool about this during her next visit. She'd really listened to what Harm had to say, and hadn't jumped to conclusions as she had in the past. She'd listened to what he wasn't saying as well as what he was. "Just let me know, flyboy, just let me know when you're ready."

They talked for a few more minutes, Mac left to return to base, as they had much to do with the arrests before the clock ran out.

February 14, 2005

San Diego, CA

1046 local time

Harm arranged to have half the day off because of Riley's birthday. He was very busy, as he'd spent most of the morning at JAG helping them wrap up the investigation, and assist in the interrogation of the prisoners. The federal government wanted to handle this case, and with a little prodding, state and local authorities agreed it was for the best.

Harm took a bit of flak from some involved for promising the prisoners access to an imam, but he didn't care. If that's what it took to have the case to go to trial with some of them as government witnesses, then he was all for it. Besides, he reminded them, there was a little something called the freedom of religion. When he protested that Harm should stay out of the government's business Mac reminded the federal attorney Harm was still a JAG officer, thus he still had the authority to grant the request. When the federal attorney heard this, he backed down, a little bit. With Chegwidden's retirement, Harm was reinstated as an inactive member of JAG. That way, if needed, the San Diego office could use him in an emergency.

It turned out more than one of the Islamic Army Chaplains had the high security clearance needed, thus one was came from the Pentagon, another flew in from Germany. These imams were able to persuade a few of the others to talk, sealing Sadik Fahd's fate. He would spend the rest of his life in the custody of the government he despised. The prosecutor had not gone for the death penalty, even if the man deserved it, in so that he couldn't be considered a martyr for his faith. They also didn't send him to Gitmo, a strategic move on their part, and when the other prisoners found out what he was in for, they made sure his life was not pleasant. They might have not been model citizens but they didn't appreciate their country being attacked or its citizens harmed.

Harm was off by noon, and went over to the daycare, with Mac, to have a little birthday celebration. For one year olds they didn't do much, photo's with a silly hat and a cupcake with an unlit candle. The center had a no presents policy but Harm had been given gifts for Riley to open later that day by his co-workers .These were in the trunk of his car. Taking Riley and Shaylee home, he put them down for a nap so they'd be ready for the party. They would be up a little later than most evenings.

He had the party a little earlier than he might have any other day, because people said they'd plans already for the evening, and wouldn't be able to make it otherwise. By four pm, the house was filled with people. Sergei and Galina, who were six months along with their first child, arrived first. AJ Chegwidden had made it, arranging with the baseball team to be away for the day. He was amazed how much Riley had grown since Christmas, when he'd seen her last. She was just about to start walking. Marcella had planned to come out for the birthday but came down with a virus and had to cancel her visit, to Harm's relief. He did not get along with Marcella.

Mac had started her workday on east coast time; therefore she was able to get away from JAG shortly after four, and that was with overtime. She felt a little awkward with AJ there, until she remembered he was Riley's grandfather and that would be a given no matter how their relationship turned out. And she wanted one, when Harm was ready.

AJ answered the door and was surprised to see the Marine, even though he didn't show it. This was because he didn't know she was in town. The now retired admiral was curious as to what the relationship between his son-in-law and his longtime friend and watched them like a hawk during the festivities.

Mac noticed this and allayed AJ's fears by taking him aside, "Admiral, AJ, I'm just here as a friend, not as a date, that part Harm's not quite ready for, I am when he is." He felt that Francesca was still occupying all of Harm's heart. The father in AJ was glad; he'd wondered just how much Harm loved his daughter. He knew now, as it was over ten months since her death and Harm had yet to considering dating.

AJ knew when the time came, when he would venture out into the dating world Harm would let him know. It was just part of his internal makeup. AJ privately hoped when the time came that it would be Mac as she'd known Francesca personally, and because of that would honor her memory.

Riley was somewhat confused why her father had given her this piece of cake, but soon had it in her hands, and within minutes her face was covered with frosting and in her hair. Trish had made the cake and intentionally made hers a chocolate cake. Harm had balked when he saw it. "Mom she's going to make a mess."

"That's the idea, honey, chocolate cake photographs much better than white." When he developed the pictures, he saw what she meant. Riley's hair was still a light brown and the darkness of the chocolate cake was quite visible. To offset the amount of sugar he'd made sure there was plenty of healthy food to eat, with both Frank and AJ manning the barbecue, as they ate picnic style. Harm was thankful it was a nice enough afternoon to eat outside; living in the San Diego area had its benefits.

AJ brought presents from the east coast, mostly from the Roberts family. Harm was surprised when one of the gifts was a very noisy toy. Harm muttered something when the gift was opened, and his grandmother made him repeat it so everyone could hear what he'd said. "Harriet told me, when AJ turned one and I gave her one just like this, when your kid turns one, I'm getting you the same thing, so you can enjoy it as much as I did." Of course, that was the gift Riley loved the most to her father's chagrin. Sarah just turned her hearing aid off or down and kept an eagle eye on Riley when she played with it. Harm quickly regretted his purchase years earlier, as his Riley seemed to play consistently with the toy, mostly ignoring the gifts her father had lavished on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Late March 2005

After the trip to San Diego Mac knew, it would be some time before Harm was ready to start a relationship with her. To get out once in awhile, she agreed to accept an offer from an acquaintance, an Air Force Brigadier General Steve Hawkins, currently stationed at the Pentagon. Steve had told her that he needed someone to take to various events, purely as an escort, no strings attached. Hawkins was coming out of a bitter divorce; he needed someone he could count on as an 'escort' for various required functions. They'd met at a paleontology seminar at the Smithsonian. Steve had waited until his divorce was final to ask Mac, to not give his ex any ammunition to use against him during the custody hearings. Mac had agreed, on the stipulation that they were going only as platonic friends. It turned out the night out would change her life, and frankly, she didn't see the reaction to her evening out to be as fast as it was.

When Harm heard she was going to an event at the French embassy with Hawkins, he surprised himself at just how jealous he felt. He hadn't felt this way about another man since Brumby had set his sights on Mac. Mattie wondered what put him in such a snit when he'd arrived home in a good mood. Since her impressionable sister Shaylee was also in the room she toned down what she would have said, "Harm, what burr is up your six?"

Harm was stunned, and as soon as Harm got his voice, "Mac's going to an Embassy thing with some zoomie Brigadier General from the Pentagon" he finally got out.

"She's free to do it, it's not like the two of you are dating" Mattie commented as she left the room, the look on Harm's face said that she'd messed up, crossing a teen-parent boundary, despite the fact she'd toned the language down.

Harm realized Mac wasn't going to sit at home every evening just because he wasn't ready to ask her to wait for him. That night he sent her an email to tell her of his feelings of jealousy when he heard of the invitation, and would she call when she read the message, no matter what the time.

Mac got online when she arrived home, Chloe had wanted to know how the evening went., and was surprised to see an email from Harm.

From: Harmfulrabbit at military dot .net

To: Ninjawoman at military dot .net

Subject: Green-eyed monster

I have to admit to you when I heard you were going to the embassy shindig with Colonel Hawkins I was jealous. Mattie called me on it, she actually asked me what burr was up my six. Actually, she changed what she wanted to because her sister were in the room. After I picked up my jaw, I realized the reason for my bad mood. It was that you were out for the evening with someone. That may seem a bit early twentieth century of me I know, but I realized I care for you more than I'm ready to admit. I don't mind you are his 'date' for these events, but just do me a favor, Sarah, wait for a little while before its anything else with him. Please.

I'll have my twenty in by July, and I haven't decided whether I want to stay in. Staying in could mean getting orders that would mean leaving the girls and I don't want to do that for any longer than absolutely necessary. On the other hand I really love what I do, and as a JAG, I liked being on both sides of the aisle. If I go into private practice I'd be able to pick and choose my clients to some extent, but if I do that I need to decide what type of law I want to practice.

It will disappoint Frank, somewhat, to know the one type of law I will not practice is business law. But I think he already knows that.:)

Joining the DA's office is another option, I don't know if I want to do that full time. There are enough scumbags who need to convicting and I know I could make a difference.

As I said, I need to make a decision regarding my career. I'd really like your input.

I hope I haven't put our friendship back to where it was the middle of '03 by my telling you what I felt earlier today when I heard what you were doing tonight.

Please call me, when you get this, so I can explain better 'face to face' what I'm feeling. If you read this at work, call me as soon as you can at home. I don't care what the time is, though, if might help if you try not to call before eight your time. I'm not exactly the clearest thinker before five in the morning. Unless I'm doing night traps that is:).

Harm.

Georgetown,

Mac's apartment

2312 local

Mac was exhausted, she'd been tempted not to go to the soiree with Colonel Hawkins, but knew she'd have a chance to talk with the European delegation in an informal setting if she went. She'd promised Chloe she'd give a summary of the evening, the teen had called her the day before and Mac had mentioned what she had planned.

Mac was actually surprised to see an e-mail from Harm. She knew things were busy at his base and the chance of her actually getting him actually in his office would be slim. Seeing it was decent on the west coast, she called.

LaJolla

2200 local

Harm had taken a last walkthrough the house, His grandmother was spending the night at Sergei's, and the two little girls were long since fast asleep. Mattie was out on a date, and Harm had decided to get some work done on his c.v. If he to leave the Navy, for good, he needed to get his written.

He hadn't needed one when he went to the Agency. It wouldn't hurt in any case to have one written up.

He talked with Captain Walton, to get an idea of what to do as a father of a teenaged female. It had been the determining factor in allowing Mattie her own cell phone. He'd come to get her, no matter what, no questions asked if she called for a ride. If for some reason Harm were unavailable, she could arrange for someone else to get her. It likely would be either the Burnett's or the Zhukov's. Sarah tried not to drive later at night if possible and Mattie knew and respected that. After losing both parents in a car accident, she appreciated Sarah's honesty.

Sarah had found a place she really liked had been able to visit regularly and knew she liked the setup. As you needed more care, you moved, until then you were own. Sarah liked that her family was close by, since her son had left for the academy over forty years earlier; she hadn't had family in the area. It was a nice treat for the elderly woman.

Harm realized in that one respect his resume was bare. He'd been with the Navy for nearly twenty years, even his recent stint with the agency was officially considered temporary duty. Therefore, he highlighted the various types of cases he'd been involved.

.

Harm was grateful when the phone rang, it gave him the break he hadn't realize he needed. He'd been staring at the screen trying to figure out what to add. Seeing whom it was on the id screen made him smile.

"Hi, Mac. How did it go tonight?"

"Pretty good, my feet are killing me and I'm glad I don't have to work tomorrow, the idea of being in heels right now is awful."

"One advantage to being a guy, no heels" Harm joked.

"Like you need any more height, I finally got a chance to corner Montaigne, he's not been returning my calls, and as I was also with his boss at the time, I think he will Monday, maybe we can get some work done on that case."

"Mac, if I offended you in any way with that email I just sent you, please forgive me." Harm decided to cut to the chase for the reason for requesting her to call.

"You didn't, and you don't have to worry about Steve and I. We won't become anything more than just the occasional escort for functions. Other than both of us having an interest in paleontology and both in the military, we're two very different people. He's not ready to day, just been through a very messy divorce, and it's just become final. He doesn't want to give her any ammunition, in fact, he met me at the curb, and walked me to my door, he was a complete gentleman. She apparently is fighting him on custody issues and he doesn't want to give her any reason to stop seeing his kids."

"Oh, he's trying to make the rest of us look bad?" Harm joked. He often walked Mac up to her apartment door when they'd gone out for dinner.

"Mac, next time you're out here, either business or for pleasure, I want to take you out to dinner. Just the two of us." There he'd said it.

"I don't know when it'll be, I don't have any leave scheduled for several months, and you know how JAG can be, but I'll hold you to it." She was dancing a happy dance even though her very tired feet didn't feel very much like dancing. Harm had asked her for a date next time she was in town. She had the feeling that if he came to visit AJ Chegwidden she had better not expect him to go on a date when Harm was letting his daughter see her grandfather, at least for a while.

The front door slammed, apparently, the date hadn't ended well, Mattie knew better than to slam the front door. Fortunately, both Riley and Shaylee were sound sleepers. "Mac gotta go, Mattie came home and I think she's upset, I'll call you tomorrow."

Mac realized what time it was out there and knew her to be home long before curfew that something had happened. She wished she lived closer, there were times a teenaged girl just needed another woman to talk to, and she had the feeling that whatever it was Harm was going to need help.

"Lord, I don't pray much, but I think Harm needs help right now to know how to deal with whatever it is Mattie's going through" she prayed. Harriet told her she often just stopped what she was doing and gave a prayer like that when she knew someone was in trouble. To Mac's amazement, she felt a peace that helped her sleep well that night.

Harm quickly hung up the phone and went to see what was wrong with Mattie. She was over an hour early coming home and from the force of the door being shut she was upset. Mattie came at him sobbing. "Men are such jerks." Harm gave her a big hug and let her cry.

Harm was ready to get out his service weapon and track down Mattie's date, but knew he needed to find out what had happened. "We were at the movie, we were kissing, and he put his hand up my shirt...I told him to remove it, he did." She composed herself but Harm looked ready to take off and damage the young man severely. "We finished watching the movie, and were headed to the restaurant, or so I thought, he pulled into the parking lot where Montgomery Wards used to be, and tried it again. I told him I wasn't feeling very good...to take me home before I puked on him." She wailed. "He didn't say anything to me the whole way home other than call me a tease."

"He didn't get anywhere?" Harm had enough experience, unfortunately, dealing with sexual assaults, to know what to say. However, this was different; this was a member of his family.

"No, I kinda kneed him when he tried it the second time. Harm, I thought I liked him, he's the sort of guy I wanted to date when I was in junior high, Mom and Dad told me what to do if anybody tried to do anything I didn't want them to..." She pantomimed kneeing someone.

"I think I'll call him to remind him what the penalties are for sexual assault in this state, you said he's a senior, he's eighteen?" Mattie nodded. "I'll also remind him statutory rape comes into play when his date is underage."

"Just calm down first. I have his number in my room; I'll give it to you in the morning." She knew Harm needed to calm down, and that her date had a chance to realize what he'd nearly done.

"I'll call him bright and early, waking up his parents might get the point across just a little more. No, I have a better idea, I'm going to call him right now and schedule a meeting with him at 0730 to go running. I'll make sure we're not alone by seeing if his dad wants to join us. If not I'll call Sergei."

"Oh, you're cruel, getting him up before eight on a Saturday. Thanks for making me feel better." Mattie grinned.

"All we did was talk."

"But you listened, that's the important part. Night" She went to her bedroom. Harm sat on the couch for a while, letting her get ready for bed. "Mattie, could you give me the number, so I can call his house before it gets any later." Harm realized he needed the number to set the run in motion.

"Sure, come on in." Mattie had the number ready for him, "Can I listen in while you make the call?"

"I don't see why not, this concerns you."

"Is this the Maitland residence? May I speak with Mr. Maitland? Mr. Maitland...Jim...' This is Harmon Rabb, I'm Mattie's Johnson's father...She came home quite upset...No, but I think your son needs to be reminded of the consequences...he's eighteen right?"…

"I was thinking about 'inviting' him to go running tomorrow morning...7:30....I know its early...that's the point...I'd like it if you went with us....I understand...I've had that surgery. will do...at your place...let me get something to write with...got it...See you in the morning."

Mattie sat on her bed, and Harm sat down on the chair from her desk.

"His dad thinks it's a good idea. Apparently Shane is getting to be a handful at home, his father would like to come with us tomorrow, he just had knee surgery and can't put full pressure on his leg quite yet."

"I'll get breakfast for the girls, since you're doing this for me, and if that's the case I need to get to bed."

"I need to call Sergei and see if he's interested. He was. In many respects Sergei was more like a big brother than an uncle to Mattie, he didn't want anyone messing with her. Galina was getting close to her due date, so he made sure he kept his cell phone charged if he were going to be away from the house for any length of time.

The next morning, Harm arrived at a nice home located not far from Burnett's, in fact it was only five houses away. When the door opened, he realized he knew Jim Maitland, as he'd been a senior in high school when Harm was a freshman and Jim had gone by Jamie back then.

"Shane got in about twelve thirty; I don't think he's overly awake yet. Maybe this will knock some sense into him. You got to believe me normally he's a good kid, but the past several months he's turned into someone I don't know if I want to know."

"I hope you don't mind, I invited my brother to join us. I don't want Shane to have any reason to say I assaulted him. I think its best we talk here, so you know exactly what I said to him."

"Rabb, didn't you graduate in '81? You were the scrawniest guy I ever saw for your height." James put a much younger face to the name.

Harm made a face remembering those days; it had been a cause of disagreement between mother and son. "It's why Mom didn't want me playing varsity basketball that year. I was six foot the beginning of basketball season and grew another half-inch that school year. By the time I graduated I was six four. The coach had me in weight training, just to get some bulk"

"I'll go wake up sleeping beauty, we can go out on the patio to talk. They could see a pickup coming up the driveway. James limped towards his sons bedroom.

"That's my brother, I'll get the door."

Jim Maitland was surprised to see such an age difference between the brothers but didn't say anything. If he didn't know better he'd say Harm was the father not the brother of the younger man. They didn't have a chance to be introduced as a sleepy Shane came down the stairs, it was apparent to all three men Shane was hung-over.

"Shane we're meeting out on the patio, I believe we all could do with a cup of coffee." The cups were already on the counter so they fixed their coffee before going outside. Sergei took Jim's out, as the older man was still using crutches.

"I think you know why Mr. Rabb's here. Shane. I told you from the time you were little to treat a woman with respect when on a date. When she says no she means no you don't try anything a second time."

"Yes sir" Shane wasn't so hung over that he was not aware of the trouble he was in.

"I don't know if you know it, but Mr. Rabb is an attorney" Shane turned pale.

"Mattie said you fly planes at NAS."

"I do; and years I was a JAG, which means I was an attorney for the Navy. While there, I prosecuted sexual assaults over the years, and believe me it was no picnic. It scars the victim; if not physically, it sure does emotionally. I know you didn't do anything other than trying to get your hands under her shirt, but she wasn't ready for that. And she told you that." Harm was about to fly off the handle so Jim took it from there.

"Shane, you're eighteen now, in the eyes of the law that makes you an adult. Having sex with someone who's sixteen is statutory rape. The law doesn't care matter how consensual it was. Believe me I'm not saying have sex. You could be arrested and convicted. You'd be considered a sex offender, and would have to register as such for years if not the rest of your life. Do you want that?"

"No sir, I don't." This was sobering him up quickly.

"Shane, you're fortunate to live in America, where a girl can say no and the guy has to respect it. When my mom was pregnant with me Russian soldiers tried to rape her, they would have too, if it weren't for my father and my uncle," Sergei told the Maitland's

"What happened?" Jim asked at the same time as Shane.

"My uncle and father heard her screaming, and went to see what was going on. The soldiers shot at them, my father and uncle killed several before one shot and killed my father."

"When did you find out your mom was nearly raped? You said it happened to her when she was pregnant with you. What happened to the soldiers?" Shane was curious.

"I knew my dad died before I was born, I just didn't know how, until my uncle died. My mother told me he was the only one who knew exactly where my father was buried. Momma said my uncle went into town and told their c.o. what they'd tried to do to a pregnant woman and where they could be found." He knew if they were found the bullets would be traced back to him.

"Your uncle, did he get in trouble?" Jim asked. Harm had found out from Sergei's mother what had happened the day he'd met her.

"Yes he did, KGB came. They wanted to talk to him and did for many hours; but he never told them about father."

"So your claim your father was still alive when you took off for Vietnam was true" Jim interjected. It explained why Harm's brother was Russian name. He was curious just how the two brothers managed to meet.

"All the time growing up, I wondered why, as all my mother said was he died saving her life. She told me it took her years to before she could be close to any male other than her brother because of what nearly happened. I know its worse when it happens to you."

"Shane I want you to go for a run with Mr. Rabb and his brother, I'd go with you if it weren't for this knee. Listen to what they have to say." James ordered.

Shane thought he was in good shape. Both Harm and Sergei went full out on their run, going for ten miles. They were able to keep talking to him the entire way. If anything negative about Mattie was spread and it got back to Harm or Sergei, they told him they knew how to make him disappear. Somehow, between the US and the Russian military training he had the feeling they could arrange it.

When Mattie got home from school on Monday there were a dozen roses for her with a note from Shane asking forgiveness for his actions. She called and told him thank you for the flowers but to call her in a month. She'd acknowledge him in the halls at school, but didn't want him talking to her until then.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The same day

Harm had tried to get hold of Mac when he had a few minutes free since his return from the Maitland home, but she was not home and he had the feeling she might have been sent out of town on assignment. He was correct. "Mac, call me when you can, I want to finish our conversation." He did send her an email, figuring she might get to that even if she couldn't get to a phone.

For the next several days, Harm wanted the next call to be from Mac, finally, right before he went to bed one night his prayer was answered. Riley and Shaylee had been fussy all day and he hoped they wasn't getting sick. "Harm, I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I just got in. I've been out of the country." He knew that meant she was in either Afghanistan or Iraq.

"I'm glad your back home safe, I got your email, I think you did the right thing, I would have been embarrassed beyond belief, but if dad would have done something like that for me, I might not have had the troubles I did."

"Mattie doesn't know, other than I forbade him from talking to her for a month. So far, he's paying attention. I think."

Harm confessed and Mac just laughed. "I needed to hear that, Riley is coming down with something, and so is Shaylee, they might have caught something at daycare."

"You sound tired, you must have had your hands full today, I won't keep you, besides I half to get up in three hours and 14 minutes if I want to get a run in before work. I…have a good night's sleep and I'll talk with you soon." Mac almost said I love you, to Harm. She did love him, but knew he was not quite ready to hear it, and she didn't want to ruin the friendship or derail it by speaking the words. She was saying she loved him in her actions, and sensed that he was close to saying the words to her.

Harm wondered what Mac was about to say. He felt deeply for her, and was close to being able to say he loved her, he knew it was just a matter of time before he could say the words to her…finally.

On April 8th Hana Maria Zhukov came into the world, right on schedule. Harm took Riley and Shaylee to visit them in the hospital. "Baby, Wiwey baby"

"No, Riley it's Uncle Sergei and Aunt Galina's baby, You are cousin Riley. And Shaylee is cousin Shaylee. Daddy is Hana's Uncle."

That went over Riley's head, but Shaylee got it, "Uncow Sewgey daddy bruder."

"You got it, Shaylee." Harm gave both girls a hug. "Older brother, we were wondering if you would be Hana's godfather."

"I'd be honored."

"We want to ask Mac to be her godmother; do you think she'll accept?"

"I think so; I'll give you her number so you can call her yourself. My guess is she's home by now." Harm gave Sergei his cell phone, which had her information. "Go ahead and call her, I don't mind."

Sergei went outside to use the phone. "Sarah, this is Sergei, yes the baby came, she's beautiful, Galina and I would like for you to be her godmother. No we haven't set a date, but everyone we know is out here, so when you can make it we will do it. I will. Dosvadanya."

The phone rang right away. "I forgot that didn't I. Her name is Hana Maria Zhukov."

Sergei told Harm Mac was honored to be the godmother, and Harm was to call her when he got home. Sergei just smirked. He could tell, by listening to both they were on the verge of finally dating, albeit long-distance.

"What's that smirk for baby brother?" Harm knew his brother, and was able to tell what his brother was thinking and ask the question even though they couldn't see each other.

"Nothing, just thinking," Sergei realized someone else needed to be notified fairly soon. "I need to wait a few hours before calling Momma with the news."

"I think she won't mind a middle of the night call for this. Call her."

Sergei knew he was right, and for this he used his own cell phone. He called his mother and Galina's parents. His mother-in-law was planning on visiting as of April 15th until the end of the month. Unlike her daughter, Maria spoke no English, so Sergei knew he'd be translating during his in-laws visit. He really wished Mac lived close by; she was about the only one he knew who was fluent in Russian.

After visiting, Harm called Mac to give her the good news that he was an uncle. As he'd grown up an only child, he never dreamed that day would happen.

Shane Maitland was observing Mattie's requested month apart, but when he heard, she had a baby cousin of sorts he sent her a stuffed animal she called and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. The only thing during that month she would do with him was the senior prom, as he'd already asked her to go with him. Mattie had been accepted at the Naval Academy, but due to her age, she would sit out a year and attend community college. She would be a midshipman starting the summer of 2006

April 29, 2005

1645 local

JAG headquarters

Falls Church VA

"Colonel thank you for seeing me on such short notice, I have transfer orders for you. Effective May 16th, you will be in charge of our San Diego office. As you know, Captain Cross is retiring. You were requested to be his replacement by the Captain himself. After one year you will be promoted to full Colonel, provided there are no further black marks on your record." Creswell liked this part of his job, even when it meant losing people to their own commands or transfers. He had another bit of good news to deliver. One that was long overdue in his opinion.

"You will be pleased to note, as I was, that certain people in the CIA have finally came forward with information. It appears that when you were seconded to that agency a decade ago someone there _intentionally_ misplaced your divorce papers. The ones you'd started against Christopher Ragle. Whatever that mission was they needed you married if anyone in checked your identity it would show you still married. Therefore, the charges brought against you later, on adultery, wouldn't have occurred as you'd have been divorced. The charges have been expunged from your record."

Mac was in shock, not only was she being transferred---to San Diego of all places, but also the black mark against her had been removed. "Do you know who it was who came forward with the information, sir?" There were people who would have had the seniority to make the papers 'disappear'. She hadn't seen this coming, never in a million years. She'd resigned herself to having that black mark and the fact she might never reach full colonel status because of it.

"No, but Deputy Director Harrison Kershaw was the one who gave me this information. What he told me was someone was clearing out files and came across your petition for divorce, this person recognized your name and the significance of what they had in their hand; this person took it directly to Kershaw, bypassing their superior."

"You will turn all your cases over to Commander Turner. Lt. Commander Roberts will be transferred to San Diego as well. I haven't told him, so don't spoil the surprise. I presume you have a lot to do, packing up your place so you can secure early. Colonel, please have Roberts come and see me. Dismissed."

Mac went over to Bud's office and told him Creswell wanted to see him, also to call when he got home. "I want to see my godson tonight."

As she was driving home, she called Harm at work, she preferred to call him at home, but this was important. This would change their relationship. The excuse they'd had to not be exclusive dating because of distance would no longer be a factor. The only thing throwing a monkey-wrench into things was Harm reported to the commanding officer of San Diego JAG on all legal issues regarding the base.

She had the feeling by doing a bit of reorganization of who reported to whom that wrinkle could be ironed out. Harm had told her he'd often wondered why he was the legal officer for the NAS when all anyone had to do was go half a mile further and they could contact the JAG office personally. It was just one thing she'd discuss with Creswell when he'd go over what her actual responsibilities would be. It turned out the General was agreeable to the suggestion; it was also a cost-effective move. By the time she arrived in San Diego, it was implemented. Any legal service formerly done at NAS would be done on the naval base. However, Harm would be on a list of attorneys to be called upon, as needed but he was no longer in JAG.

"Commander Rabb's office, Petty Officer Landry speaking."

"This is Colonel Mackenzie from JAG Headquarters, is the Commander available?" With the hour in California, he could be at lunch, which she realized as soon as Landry answered. Occasionally her sense of timing was off. She'd actually forgot about the time difference.

"He's just about to take a late lunch, I can put you through."

"Thank you."

"Rabb here, how are things in the land of blooming cherry trees?" He missed the one thing about living in San Diego, the flowering cherry trees in Washington DC.

"I have good news, actually unbelievable news." He could hear the grin in her voice.

"So tell me it's big, because you never call me during working hours, at least not for personal reasons."

"I''ve been given my first command." He could hear the beam in her voice. She was happy and rightfully so.

"That's great, where?"

"I can tell you its not Naples or Pensacola"

"Where is it?" Harm was beginning to think there was a reason why she was delaying telling him, and he started to hope.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"San Diego JAG. I'll be there by the thirteenth."

"That's great" Harm hated to cut this phone call short but he had a meeting to go to on the other side of the base and just enough time to get there. It would be a working lunch for him that day.

"Mac, I hat to cut this short but I gotta go, I have to meet with the admirals in ten minutes. I'll call you tonight."

"I'll be at my place packing or at the Roberts." She was still smiling he could tell. The news made his meeting actually bearable.

Harm was in an extraordinarily good mood for the rest of the day and even a chewing out by one of the admirals for a subordinate's boneheaded mistake didn't dampen his joy. Mac would be living in the same town as he was. He figured she'd find an apartment, may even stay at the BOQ for a while to find the right place. He hoped she wouldn't put herself in a long-term lease because he wanted things to progress with Mac, ending in marriage. Even if he hadn't said the words to her yet.

He picked up Shaylee and Riley from day care, even the guard at the gate noticed his good mood, it was apparent something had removed the stigma of the anniversary about to occur from Harm's brain. Unfortunately seeing a fender bender on the way home brought back the fact it was a year from tomorrow that the Johnson girls had lost their parents and he'd lost not only his wife but also the mother of his child. He figured it may not be the best time to bring it up, but Mattie needed to know. He knew he needed to inform AJ that Mac had been transferred here. He didn't want it to get back to the admiral in the wrong way. Using the hands free device, he 'dialed' Chegwidden's cell phone. Worst case he'd get voicemail but he'd timed it right and soon a gruff "Chegwidden here. Is everything okay with Riley?" Harm realized the admiral had caller identification, and was worried that something might be wrong with his granddaughter, it wasn't the normal time of day for him to call AJ.

"Sure is, she's walking, getting into everything, but that's not why I called you. I got a call from Mac this afternoon. She's been given command of JAG here in San Diego. Bud's also transferring here; I got an email from him. AJ getting back to Mac, I am telling you I will be seeing Mac on a personal basis" He neglected to tell AJ that he hadn't yet Mac for a regular date.

"I'm not her father, you don't have to ask my permission" AJ had actually been expecting this conversation, ever since Francesca's death. He was glad that Harm had waited several months before getting together with Mac, he knew the distance between the two friends had been a major obstacle to them taking their relationship to the next level.

"But you were Francesca's, its only right to let you know." Harm countered.

"I know you and Mackenzie have been friends for close to a decade. And you've both had your rough patches." AJ knew---essentially Harm had been on the rebound when the commander had married his daughter. However, both Francesca and Harm had gone into that marriage with their eyes wide open; when they knew they were going to be parents they'd decided to make the marriage last. Francesca told her father on more than one occasion it would take death for her to leave Harm, if he deserted her she'd hunt him down like a dog and feed him to the sharks. Trish's marriage to Frank had lasted over thirty years; he knew what it took to stay married. AJ knew Harm could be impetuous at times, some of the stunts he'd pulled in the past decade were proof of that, On the other hand, when it came to matters of the heart Harm could move slower than a glacier in winter. By the time he was Harm's age he'd been divorced for close to ten years and in a long-term relationship with a friend of his sister Adele.

Ten minutes later, when Harm arrived home, he was pleasantly surprised to see his grandmother making cinnamon rolls. "Harmon I know you try to set a good example for the girls by limiting sweets but I also know you love my cinnamon rolls."

"Thanks Grandma, I'll have one for dessert." Sarah Rabb had been famous in her small town for her cinnamon rolls, but she didn't make them often as her doctor requested she avoid sweets. For Harm, she knew, they were a comfort food, and something though he loved them, he also tried to stay away from. Harm knew his grandmother knew he might need a little pick-me-up these next few days, she'd buried a husband and hadn't known what happened to only child for decades; even with doctors orders there were certain times she just made cinnamon rolls, she'd added the end of April to the short list.

Mattie wasn't going to complain about fresh cinnamon rolls baking, she'd told Harm she'd missed what baking her mother had done

Harm waited until after supper and the anticipated dessert of the sweet rolls to let the family know about the transfers. "I got some news today at work, both Bud and Mac got orders to report to San Diego JAG. In fact, Mac was given command. Bud will be senior attorney, he may end up as her chief of staff, unless she finds someone out here, but she knows Bud."

"The Roberts' need to sell their house, it might take Harriet longer to get out here, she might wait until after school gets out for AJ but it would only be a few weeks."

"It'll be good for the girls to have someone their age to play with, and I think Harriet will like Nikki having female companionship." Mattie said, and then smirked at Harm. "And you'll have some female companionship for yourself." Sarah Rabb smiled at Mattie, she'd thought it as well, just hadn't said it quite so bluntly.

Harm didn't see that comment coming, hadn't expected that comment and he couldn't say anything. Therefore, he turned a slight shade of red, which only made Mattie and Grandma Sarah to laugh. He finally came up with something. "You'll have plenty of children to baby-sit; AJ can make you earn your money."

The look his grandmother gave said 'that was about the lamest retort I've ever heard from you'. Grinning the elderly woman said to him, "Listening to you Harm, I'm surprised you've ever won a case over the years."

"I'm rusty, Grandma," Harm admitted. It wasn't the best answer but he hadn't been in the courtroom, other than as a defendant in nearly two years.

"With Bud and Mac living in San Diego, you'll get the rust out of your system." Mattie said, hiding her grin unsuccessfully behind her cinnamon roll.

"I didn't realize just how much I've missed being in the courtroom, the give and take of working on a case with Bud and Mac, until I got the call they were coming" Harm admitted to them and to himself.

Harm had already planned on taking his family away for the weekend several weeks ago, more for himself and for Mattie than Shaylee and Riley. Harm called Mac to say he was taking the girls to Anaheim. "If you wanted to talk, call me on my cell." He also knew it would be easier traveling the few hours up to Anaheim when the girls were asleep, he knew he was lucky both were sound sleepers. By eleven pm, all were asleep in a hotel near Disneyland.

At 0700 Harm's cell phone vibrated, he grabbed for it and stumbled towards the bathroom. "Rabb".

"Morning, Harm, Up an at 'em." Mac did a good imitation of a drill instructor. Harm almost stood at attention before he realized where he was and who was on the phone. "Mac, have you forgotten who what time it is?" he growled.

"Did I wake you?" Mac said laughingly.

"Yes, you did, you know very well what time it is out here. How are you going on your packing?"

"I'll be done by this evening. I've given notice to my super. I'll take a room at BOQ until I find a place."

"Makes sense, Mac I'll help you find a place. One advantage to growing up in the area, I know the town."

"True, I'll call when Bud and I get in on Wednesday."

"Harriet will wait until the end of the school year to bring the kids. "This gives her a chance to get the house on the market, but I don't think there'll be any problems selling it. Especially with the military grapevine, I have the feeling it won't be on the market long, they can always rent it out. Bud and Harriet are talking with a real estate agent as we speak. Like you said you know the area out there, know what schools to put the boys into."

"I'll let Bud know. Mac I'd like for you and Bud to come for dinner Thursday, and I'll keep an eye out on places for both of you."

"I'll tell Bud and Harriet, I'm supposed to watch the kids tonight, to give Harriet and Bud a night to themselves and my packing is taking less time than I thought I'm not going to cancel on them. This has been in the works for a few weeks. Talk to you later, I hear someone calling you in the background."

The small family had a good weekend at the House of Mouse, Mattie and Harm taking turns watching the girls when there was a ride they wanted to go on. Shaylee got sick on the teacups, Mattie laughed and said "Shaylee is not fond of the water either, I think she's going to be a landlubber." On Sunday afternoon, on the way back they stopped by the cemetery to pay their respects. Shaylee and Riley didn't really know what was going on but they both sense they needed to be quiet and still while they were there.

Harm went by himself Monday night to 'talk' to Francesca, telling her he was going to start dating Mac, a year had passed since she'd left, he wasn't going to marry Mac right away, but he knew that was how the relationship was headed.

The Roberts' house in Virginia sold quickly. They decided to live on base until they found the house they both wanted. This time both would be in on the decision-making, something that Harriet had regretted when she'd bought the house in Virginia. They wanted to find just the right house before school started in the fall, it took them most of the summer to find the right house, but they found a house, ironically, only a few blocks from Sergei and Galina.

Harm decided he would put out feelers in the legal community in the San Diego area until he found something he wanted to do. He was seriously considering leaving the Navy, if something happened to him, the children would be orphans, and the Johnson girls would have lost a third parent. If, no when he and Mac got married, it might be easier if both were not in the military, he could be transferred away to who knows where at any time. That was fine when he was single, but now he was a family man, and he knew from friends whose father had grown up in the military that they'd been lucky to stay in one school district for more than three years. He didn't want that for his girls.

The one thing he'd already decided was he knew he didn't want to do family law, dealing with the aspects of custody issues troubled him but he knew he wanted to work with children, he wanted to make sure the Annie and Dar-Lin Lewis' of this world were taken care of. He just hadn't found the right fit for him when it came to a foundation or organization yet. If he found the right fit, he would go active reserves. He was trying to decide if he wanted to stay in the Navy or quit now that he had his twenty years in.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

July 4, 2005

Rabb household

LaJolla, California

"Daddy, AJ won't gimme me big squirt gun" Jimmy Roberts complained after being completely dowsed for the third time. He wanted to get his brother back, but he couldn't, not without the gun. He only had an old squirt gun of Uncle Harm's, when Harm had been a boy.

"He will, I'll tell him to trade with you" Bud told his second oldest child. "Jimmy, its time for you to trade guns with AJ." AJ wasn't thrilled with this turn of events and when his little brother had approached his father, he had the feeling he'd have to give up the soaker.

What AJ didn't know, Jimmy had help, Sergei. He had seen the inequity of the soakers and the small fluorescent green pistol water gun and had made a run to the store; he'd gotten two soakers, one for himself and one for the Roberts boys. He'd seen them at the grocery store when he'd run to get more buns.

Sergei waited a few minutes, and then called Jimmy to him and whispered he had a soaker for him in the garage. The toddler's eyes lit up and he gave the soaker in his hand to his brother. AJ didn't mind, he'd managed to stay fairly dry with Jimmy using the soaker. Jimmy went into uncle Harm's house. A couple of minutes later he was 'stalking uncle Harm when Jimmy pegged him, he was soaked; when he turned around he saw that Jimmy had a large soaker. Sergei and Jimmy were laughing. Uncle Harm put Riley down, and picked up the soaker AJ had been using, soon the two older brothers had soaked each other. Frank had joined in on the fun, to the surprise of his stepson. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, I always wanted to do this with my brother but squirt guns were so small back then.

Harm saw a look of contentment in Frank's face and body language, he'd felt badly he'd pushed the man away while growing up. He'd heard Frank talk about his younger brother Jack occasionally. His brother had died in Panama while serving in the military. He'd survived two tours of duty in Vietnam, suffering only a broken arm, only to be killed by a speeding driver on his way to the base upon his arrival in country. Jimmy gave the soaker to Mac who had a gleam in her eye. Both Sergei and Mac bore down on Harm and soon the two had the naval officer soaked from head to toe. He got even with them by maneuvering them to the pool and then put his soaker down, and gave Mac a hug, and intentionally fell into the pool. Sergei was laughing heartily, Harm held his hand out to get out of the pool, when Sergei took his hand; he launched Sergei into the pool. Galina had been watching her husband act like a young boy, and Trish had given her the video camera to film the frivolities. She knew several of her family and friends would like to get a copy of this and made it a point to ask Frank to make a copy of the tape. Bud decided a few people on the east coast would like to see this, and asked for a copy as well.

Grandma Sarah didn't feel up going to see the fireworks and offered to stay with the young ones. Harm took his grandmother up on her offer, as did the Roberts and the Zhukov's. Mattie's date for the evening, Shane Maitland, knew a great place to view the fireworks that would not put them into a traffic jam. Frank knew exactly where it was and concurred; it would get them heading home a few minutes ahead of the crowds.

Harm had planned to watch the fireworks with Mac; hopefully he'd have a few of his own. Trish and Frank, along with Mattie and Shane watched from Frank's convertible. This was Galina's first Fourth of July and Mac had explained the various traditions to the Russian. She'd been surprised to hear the 1812 overture played by the San Diego symphony. "It's practically an American tradition." Mac explained. Sergei and Galina had taken a blanket to lay on for themselves.

Harm and Mac were busy making out, and weren't really watching the fireworks; they had been dating exclusively since her arrival in California. Mac had quickly found a condo she really liked near Harm's house.

Bud and Harriet, AJ and Jimmy were a little ways away; the boys had played in the sand until the fireworks started. Jimmy saw Harm and Mac making out and decided to join them, thinking they were wrestling. He got to the blanket before Bud and Harriet could stop him. Harm and Mac realized they needed to cool it and both sat up. "Jimmy, Auntie Mac and I want you to go back to your mom and dad."

"Yes sir." The toddler walked back, dejected for only a moment. The finale for the fireworks was nearing and the fireworks soon enthralled him.

"Mac, Sarah, I love you. I think I have for years, I just couldn't say it before." He gave her another deep kiss, but knew he couldn't take it any further, not in public.

"Harm, I love you too." They watched the rest of the fireworks, knowing they'd set off some of their own that night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After that night, their relationship changed, if anything, it was deeper than ever before. It seemed Mac was at his house nearly every night, often for dinner, and really getting to know Harm's children. They did this for several weeks until Mac was sent TAD to Iraq to cover for a judge who'd had emergency surgery. Because of this, she was gone most of August and Harm got a taste of what it was like for his mother when his father had been stationed in Vietnam. It was a blessing in disguise, because it took that separation to realize he absolutely wanted to have Mac in his life on a permanent basis. He sent emails every night, even if she didn't respond to his, he knew that she couldn't always get access to private email accounts.

Harm asked his mother for the rings she'd set aside, Trish told him years ago that her wedding set from his father was his when he wanted it. She'd suggested he have the stones put into a different, more modern setting and had given him the name of artisans she knew who did jewelry. By the time Mac returned the rings were ready. He'd cheated when it came to her ring size; he was watering her plants so he was able to size her ring.

While Mac was presiding over the cases in Iraq she'd come to the same conclusion, she missed Harm more than she knew possible. She loved Harm. Upon her return to the base in San Diego, she wasn't surprised to see Harm, her shock was that he was in civilian clothes--it was the middle of the workday. She found out why he was dressed that way a moment later when he gave her a kiss that threatened to become quite r-rated. "I couldn't kiss you like that in uniform, so I changed for my lunch hour. And speaking of lunch hours, I have to head back to work, you were later getting in than I allotted for." With that, he gave her a quick kiss, got into the car and drove off leaving her wanting more.

Major Suzanne Castiglione, who'd been her roommate while in the war-torn country, grinned. "I wish my guy were here, that kiss made a habanera chili look like a green pepper." Mac just smiled a slightly silly smile, she hadn't been kissed like that, in she didn't want to know how long. It then dawned on her that Harm had slipped her a note while kissing her. She uncrumpled the note to read it.

Ninjagirl:

I've missed you more than I knew possible, Sarah, we need to get away, just the two of us. If you're interested, meet me at my office after securing Friday night. Bring a dress for dancing, and comfortable shoes for walking. We'll come back Sunday.

.

Love, your flyboy,

Harm

When she arrived at Harm's that night, she told him she was interested, but she wanted to have her own room. Harm gave her no hints as to where they were going. She asked him were he was going to have his girls stay until she remembered just how many of his family now lived in the San Diego area, as did the Roberts family.

To make it easier for Harm, on Friday she hitched a ride in with Major Suzanne Castigliano, who lived in the same complex she did. They drove Riley and Shaylee to the Zhukov's who'd watch the toddlers for the weekend.

"I think we are a little more equipped for babies than Momma Trish," Galina said when Harm had said he wanted to take Mac away for a special weekend when she returned from Iraq. Harm made sure he left medical power of attorney with them, just to be safe, and had copies of all the pertinent phone numbers to reach them, including both their cell phones and pager numbers.

They changed into civvies while at Zhukov's to make the drive a little more comfortable. He drove north, driving into Los Angeles. She wasn't at all sure where they were headed other than close enough to drive from San Diego. He headed west towards the coast. When they reached 101, he turned towards the exit for the Queen Mary. There was a problem with their reservation and only one room was available. Because of the computer glitch that ate Mac's reservation, the manager upgraded them to a nice stateroom with two beds.

Harm suggested they go for dinner and dancing, and they did just that, after changing in their stateroom.

When they got back it was quite late, with the traveling Mac had done, and the treatments she'd been having regarding her endometriosis she was exhausted. Harm could see that. He suggested they sleep in but they were both up by seven.

Saturday they spent playing tourist, while walking along the beach, Mac told him things that occurred while she was in Iraq. She was able to tell him in detail because he'd been there and had the clearance to hear things. Soon it was evening and they went back to the Queen Mary to change for dinner on board.

Because they were sharing a stateroom, Harm asked Mac if he could change first. When he was finished, he would call her on his cell, about the time of their reservations he would "pick" her up. She put on a deep red strapless dress that had a slit, which made her long legs seem even longer.

She'd brought the shoes Shaylee had called her Cinderella shoes. The three-year old had called them that when Mac had watched her one night at her place and the girl had wandered into her closet. With most men, Mac couldn't wear them because she'd tower over them; but Harm was six inches taller than she was. Even with five-inch heels, she was shorter than Harm. Mac loved them because not only were they sexy looking shoes they were extremely comfortable. She could wear them all night and her feet would not ache at all.

She took the time to put her hair up into a chignon. She felt like a princess, like Cinderella at the ball. Hopefully the night wouldn't end the same way it had for the girl in the fairytale.

When Harm knocked on their stateroom door, she found him in a tuxedo. She knew he looked good in dress whites; he looked fantastic in a tuxedo. Women gave her several envious looks that evening. And a few men.

Harm and Mac had an enjoyable and relaxing dinner. The music that night was romantic and they danced cheek to cheek for what seemed like hours. About eleven thirty he excused himself for a moment, and talked with the maitre d. He'd arranged a surprise earlier, while waiting for Mac to get ready. The maitre d had talked with the conductor, giving all the special requests for the evening.

The tune was familiar to Mac, it was _The Rose,_ and considering where they'd met, it was appropriate. Mac soon realized they were the only ones on the dance floor, but she attributed it to the hour. When the song finally ended, Harm got down on one knee.

"Sarah, I know we've had ups and downs over the years, we've both jumped to misunderstandings, no matter what you've been a friend for years, these past months we've finally gotten closer, if that was possible. When you went TAD to Iraq this month I realized just how much you mean to me, and how much I missed seeing you each day, What I'm trying to say is, Sarah Mackenzie, my ninja girl, would you do me the highest honor I can think of and become my wife."

"Yes." Mac said with tears of joy running down her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"This ring is made from Mom and Dad's set, this is a new setting." He knew she would appreciate the history behind the ring. Francesca would never have, therefore, he'd not asked Trish for the set when she learned of the marriage.

Harm put the ring on her finger; it was a princess cut solitaire diamond. She knew the wedding band would complete the ring, but by itself, the engagement ring was gorgeous.

The others who'd been dancing offered their congratulations; they continued to dance for a while longer. Harm was the one who broke the romantic spell they were under by a yawn that seemed to come from his toes. "I think someone needs to head to bed," she said laughing, and the couple headed out of the restaurant.

Soon they were back in their stateroom and Mac told him, "Harm, I've thought about this for awhile, and I hope you aren't disappointed I wanted separate rooms, separate beds but I want to wait, I think we'll be hypocritical if we tell Mattie to wait when we don't." They had yet to consummate their relationship, partly because Mattie had been up when she was at the house. She'd seen them kiss, but they didn't want to do more in case they were 'caught' by the teen.

Harm had wondered what it was Mac had been thinking about when she'd been quiet earlier that day. He understood where she was coming from but it helped him to decide to have a short engagement or not. He wanted to be married by the end of the year, but he didn't want to have a holiday wedding.

"You're right; we need to be able to tell her we waited" He grinned. "I have a great idea, why don't we get married Veteran's Day weekend? Any activity we'd need to be at would be early on the eleventh, what do you want, the eleventh or Saturday the twelfth?"

Mac only had to think about it for a second. "Let's do it. The only people I want to invite from my side are Chloe and Uncle Matt, I know Uncle Matt has little chance of getting a furlough I'm not even going to get my hopes up there. Pretty much everyone we want already lives in San Diego."

When they returned to San Diego the next day, Galina spied the ring right away and pulled Mac away to 'get the goods'. In rapid-fire Russian, she asked Mac about the proposal and everything else, like when the wedding would be. Mac replied in Russian that it was romantic, and that it would take place in a little less than three months.

Mac wanted to keep the wedding very small but she knew it would be a little bigger. It would be a second marriage for both of them, both had eloped on their first marriage and had expressed to each other they wanted more than that this time around. She knew they both didn't want the three-ring circus Mic had pushed for.

Harm had told her the only thing he wanted was the ceremony in a church and that he wanted Chaplain Turner---if possible. She agreed and Harm had called the chaplain after breakfast, before returning to San Diego. They knew he should be home from church. They caught him just coming in the door as he was having Sunday dinner with his son and daughter-in-law.

"With it Veteran's Day weekend, I'm not sure if I have anything going, let me check to see if I've been asked to participate in any services." A moment later, he came back on the line and told him it wasn't anything he couldn't get out of. Harm told him they would get back to him when they finalized the time and location. He also told the retired chaplain that they would arrange his flight and accommodations while he was in California.

Mattie had planned on spending the night Friday, with her girlfriend Brittania but that changed when the sleepover quickly turned into a keg party, she was very upset with her friend who knew that Mattie wasn't about to drink or be around those that did after what happened to her parents. She was quite upset, and called Frank to come and get her. She text- messaged him using a pre-arranged code. He called her back. She told her Brittania that she had to go as Sarah Rabb had been taken to emergency. As Brittania knew how much she cared for the elderly lady she wouldn't think it was a ruse to go home. The next day, hung-over, she called to see how Sarah was and Mattie said that it had been a false alarm and she was okay. However, she'd decided not to return to Britannia's.

Even though Mattie was a high school graduate, she was still only seventeen. She'd live at home for the coming school year attending a community college and working at the Johnson aviation business. Harm had agreed to teach her how to fly as a graduation gift. Mattie spent Saturday with the Zhukov's and Sarah Rabb before heading to the Burnett's.

Harm and Mac had picked up the children at his brother's and asked, since the girls were very sleepy, that they bring her home. Trish had the feeling there was another reason for the request and she intentionally looked for the ring on her future daughter-in-law's hand.

"So when's the wedding?" Mattie said, spying the ring about the same time as Trish but able to get the words out first. Trish was crying tears of joy.

"We think it will either be Veterans Day or that Saturday, depending on where we go." Mac told them showing them the ring. Trish had loved the setting her Harmon had given her years before.

Harm had Frank join him in putting Shaylee and Riley to bed and this gave Trish the chance to 'interrogate' Mac as to the proposal.

"He had arranged with the bandleader on the Queen Mary to play The Rose at 1130 Saturday night. When the song was over we were the only ones on the dance floor and he went down on one knee. It was romantic." She smiled and giggled thinking again about the proposal.

"When we got back to our room, there was a mix-up at our hotel and because of that we were upgraded to a room with two beds. I told him that we'd waited this long we could wait a few more months." For some reason she blushed when she told this to her future mother in law and stepdaughter.

Mattie also turned red hearing this, but knew they were trying to practice what they were preaching and appreciated it." I'm going to go put my stuff in my room so you two can talk this is TMI." She laughed and left the two older women to talk.

"Mattie needed to hear we've not slept together yet, its one of the reasons we're having such a short engagement, otherwise I think we'd wait until next spring. I don't think either of us could wait that long."

Trish looked at her, seeing Mac in a new light and it helped Trish forgive Mac for breaking her son's heart two years earlier when she said "never" to her son. She knew both had been adults for years but they'd both grown a lot emotionally into adults the past few years.

After everyone went home, Harm called AJ to let him know, before he heard about it from anyone else. AJ was not surprised about the development and gave his blessing. "I know both of you, that you kept your vows while married to my daughter. To tell you the truth, I halfway expected you two to get together after she and Brumby split up. All I ask is to be able to see Riley whenever I want."

"That's a given, sir."

Wedding planning went into high gear. The first thing that needed to be done was to find a place for the ceremony. The church Trish and Frank often attended was available on both Friday and Saturday night so they decided to have it Friday night even if it meant Harm seeing the bride before the wedding. They both were able to get the week after the wedding off for a honeymoon and Harm knew exactly where he wanted to go. A place he had actually never been, which was amazing considering his time in the Navy

The wedding would be military that much they both wanted. They'd flirted with the idea of not having a military wedding. Trish...of all people had always envisioned the arch of swords at Harm's wedding. They'd decided to keep it all in the family by having Sergei, Frank, Galina and Mattie stand up with them. After her abortive wedding to Mic, Mac had found a wedding dress at an estate sale. It had been in that family for over a hundred years and she'd loved the sentimentality behind it. Each bride who'd worn it had been married to her spouse for well over thirty years. She'd bought it and didn't care if it fit her or not. It fit her, except that she was much taller than any bride who'd previously worn it; therefore, it was knee-length on her.

Sarah Rabb informed Mac she still had the veil from when she married Harm's grandfather nearly seventy years earlier. Stopping by her apartment Mac immediately saw that the dress and the veil went together. Mac was told that it was hers to keep. So far she had the something old and borrowed. She'd quickly decided the new would be the shoes she'd wear and spent several nights shopping until she found the right pair. Her something blue ended up being jewelry as when she was shoe shopping she spied the perfect earrings.

Between work and wedding preparations, she was very busy so there were many evenings she couldn't get over to the Rabb house.

Harm was busy at work because his responsibilities had increased shortly after they were engaged Captain Adam Walton had been transferred to Pensacola due to the death of the commanding officer there Harm had been put in charge of the NAS. He'd been told it was temporary, that the job required someone at the rank of captain; meanwhile he was doing the job of a captain without the rank. This was an honor, he knew, but a part of him was angry that he was not on the list for promotion. He knew, due to his change of designator from aviator to lawyer, twice, and his time away that some on the promotions board may look at that as a detriment. He didn't. It was a bit petty of him, but he wanted the rank if he were going to do the job. When he had a chance to talk to her he told her that he was seriously considering going civilian. He had his twenty in, and with the money he was given from Francesca's estate, they would not be hurting financially if it took time to get a firm started.

"Harm, I'll admit I'll miss seeing you in your uniform, but if you want to, I'm all for it. I shouldn't get transferred for a few years, and we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Who knows, once I have my twenty in, I may join you." Mac helped Harm immensely by saying that. He widened his job search to Orange County; it would be a bit of a commute, but if that was what it took. It turned out he hadn't needed to do that.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

James Maitland, Shane's father, one time schoolmate of Harm, called one night with a proposition. "Harm, I don't know if you know about the Cahill Center, since it was started about ten years ago, by several of the alumni from our school after one of the girls from my graduating class was murdered by her husband. Their daughter said that she'd tried to get away from him several times, but that her father managed to force her to come back, he'd promised to kill the kids in front of her if she tried to leave her again. Several of us decided to get an above board 'underground railroad' for mothers and children in that situation. We checked into what we needed to do, and stay within the law. We've maintained a couple of homes since then. Until it is safe the children are 'home schooled' at the residence, and the mothers are escorted to and from work. The reason I'm telling you all of this, is we need a full-time director, as we are expanding our work, we now have the resources to become a battered women's shelter. Are you interested?"

"Yes, I am, I need more details, but I'm interested, been thinking of leaving the Navy, I have my twenty in, and something like this, well you have to know a bit of what happened to me when I lived in DC." He told Jim about the Lewis girls, and the lengths their father had gone to in his abuse. I take it that my skills as an attorney would come into play if I take the position." Jim nodded. "I need to talk it over with Mac; I'll get back to you soon. I won't start the job until after my honeymoon though, and as it is, I have just enough time to get my papers in for terminal leave to be able to start when I get back, if I get the emergency exemption."

"I'll get back to you with any information you might need, let me know if you are willing to talk with the board." Jim hung up. Harm knew he now needed to make this decision with Mac.

Mac was still at work, just about to finish up for the evening when her cell phone rang. "MacKenzie". She hadn't looked to see who it was, but the list of those who had her number was limited.

"Mac, I know it's late, but I'd like for you to come over, I need to talk to you about something." Harm started talking not even bothering to say hello. "I have a job offer, and I want to talk to you about it."

"I'm just about to leave the base, let me go home first, and grab a bite to eat; I should be at your place in about an hour" Mac replied.

"I can make you a sandwich, and you have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in the laundry here, from when Riley spilled that grape juice on you last week" Harm countered with a hopefully better offer.

"I forgot they were there, was looking for them this morning, when I went on my run. I'll take you up on your offer of the sandwich, be there in twenty minutes, traffic permitting." Mac acquiesced easily, partly because she didn't feel like cooking, and having a sandwich sounded good.

Twenty-five minutes later, Mac had changed and was eating the sandwich Harm had prepared. Grandma Sarah had made a roast beef a few days before and there had been leftovers. "If the job offer was to open a deli, I'd say take it, that was a good sandwich Harm." Mac said when she finished the sandwich.

"No, Jim Maitland, you remember him." Mac nodded and Harm continued, "He told me a battered women's children's crisis center is about to open, apparently the group has until now, operated more than one safehouse for women and children, now they have something larger in the works, and they want me to be director. He will get back to me with more information, if I'm interested, and I am. You know that I've been thinking about leaving the Navy, but didn't find anything in civilian life that caught my eye. This has."

"Harm, I know you would do a great job with this, but are you ready to give up your wings."

"Yes, I am."

"I don't know how long I'll be stationed here, in San Diego; they will need to know that your wife could get transferred." Mac knew that could be a sticking point to a board of directors.

"I don't think that will happen for a few years. You're right, that is something they will need to know. I'll call Jim and let him know I'm interested. I think that between the pension I'll get from the Navy, and what they will pay me, I'll do okay financially." Harm said as he reached for his phone.

"It will be only a few months until we get married, and then I'll be helping out with bills," Mac said. They didn't have to worry about paying a mortgage on the house as Francesca's life insurance was used to pay off the house, Harm had decided upon the engagement, he would go shopping with Mac before the wedding and get a new bedroom set for their bedroom. If anything good came out of his time with Jordan, it was the idea of a fresh start. He would donate the current set upon delivery of the new one, and it made perfect sense, now, to donate it to the Cahill Center.

Harm called Jim Maitland and said that he was definitely interested, and the two men decided to get together for lunch the next day to iron out the details. Mac helped get the two little girls ready for bed before she headed home. It was something she looked forward to doing. Admittedly, some nights went more smoothly than others did, but Mac realized how much she was looking forward to being the girls stepmother when she'd been 'stuck' in Iraq.

At 1317 Mac answered the phone, "I just filed my terminal leave papers, my last day in the Navy will be the day we get back from…our honeymoon." All he'd told Mac was that they were going to some place warm, and that she needed her passport. She was about to say something but Harm interrupted her. "Got to go, I have an Admiral on the other line, talk tonight."

It was not an Admiral; but General Creswell on the line. "Commander, I have news you might want to hear, due to unexpected surgery on one of my senior officers and the recommendation of their doctor that they put in for a medical retirement, I need for you to come. Since you are no longer an active member of JAG Corps, I am calling to see if you are interested, if so, I will have orders written."

"General, I am honored that you asked me, but I must decline. It has not been more than an hour since I filed my retirement papers. I am asking to be released early, as you may no, I am the sole provider of three minor children. One is seventeen, but the other two are under the age of four. My wife was killed in a car accident awhile back it would be a hardship if I am deployed as my parents are both of retirement age. I've been asked, and have accepted the position to be director of a center for those escaping from abusive spouses once I have retired. Captain Adam Walton, my CO was transferred several weeks ago and I have not heard when the Pentagon will assign a captain to the unit. I have sent several requests, but have not heard anything as of yet."

"I was not aware of that, I would think that they are satisfied with your command. However, if you are putting your notice in, I will inform the CNO of your need to expedite your release." Gordon Creswell heard, in the younger mans voice that he was not going to be swayed into staying in the service. It was too bad, from all he'd heard Rabb was a fine attorney, best in the courtroom and had all the earmarks to be JAG one day. Not that he wanted to retire any time soon. "That will be all, Commander."

Harm then called the Pentagon and explained, after being passed to several people in the CNO office of his wish to expedite his release from the Navy. While he was at it he let the right person in command know that with his retirement the highest ranking officer in his unit would be a commander who had only recently been promoted. He reminded the same individual that it was quite unusual to leave a command post vacant for as long as they had. Between his phone call and the call moments later from Creswell, the wheels were finally put in motion to get a captain assigned to the NAS as soon as possible. This same individual, a one star admiral and friend of Admiral AJ Chegwidden, launched an investigation into why the delay in filling an empty command post. He found out a friend of former Commander Theodore Lindsey had seen the request, and who was the officer in temporary command. Knowing the history between Rabb and Lindsey and the fact his friend was now at the Leavenworth prison, he wanted Rabb to fail and therefore he kept 'misplacing' the paperwork required to fill the vacancy. That officer was given the option of an immediate resignation from the military or charges brought against him. He chose to leave.

Within a matter of days, Harm received the notice that Captain Daniel Morales would be arriving at the end of the month to take command. That news made Harm's life a bit easier, as wedding preparations began to take place. A week later, he got the news that he'd been granted a waiver to retire without waiting the required amount of time. However, he would have to stay in until the end of the calendar year. He let the Cahill Center board know he wouldn't be able to take the reins officially until the beginning of the year. "I received my orders for terminal leave today; I'm not released until the end of the year." Harm was grateful they had agreed to the delay. Because the shelter would combine the resources, and the woman who'd been managing the larger house had planned to stay until then and make the transition with Harm. She'd been among the first women to use the facility in its first days, and was planning to move to a new town with her current husband.

Harm would do his best to touch base with Caitlin Marsh would agree to stay a few extra days or give him a few pointers. He knew he could handle the job, but he'd never done anything like this before and the task seemed daunting to him.

October 15, 2005

Mac's office

0935 local time

"I know that you are planning to be married in early November, Colonel, so the news I have is not good, Your language skills are needed in Iraq, I have orders for you to be there for three weeks at least, until the person you are taking over for, can return to full duty." Creswell had no choice in the matter; there were not many senior attorneys with the knowledge of the language, or at least the fluency needed. Hopefully, Captain Hassan would be able to be released to duty sooner than later. "You know, Captain Darrell Hassan, the car he was in was struck by an IED and he was injured, not seriously, but enough to put him out of action for the time being, and you are the only other officer with the requisite qualifications right now. The moment he's released to full duty I will send you home. My wife would kill me if I made a bride late for her own wedding."


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

By 1100, she had the faxed copies of her orders, and would turn command over, temporarily, to Bud Roberts. The only thing left for her to do was to let Harm know, and she wanted to do that in person. It reinforced to her the relief she had that Harm soon would not be at the disposal of the military. It helped that, as XO of his unit, he had little chance of being deployed at a moments notice, unless something happened to warrant his skills.

"Harm, we need to meet for lunch, I just received orders," Mac said when he picked up the phone.

"For how long?" was his resigned reply. He'd feared this happening since the engagement.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Mac hedged. There was a good possibility they would have to postpone the wedding ceremony. She was beginning the think the fates were against her ever remarrying. Only this time it looked like she would be the one unable to make it to the ceremony. They agreed to meet at the Miramar Officers Club as Mac had a meeting with the CO of the base regarding her upcoming orders.

1219 local

O Club

MCAS Miramar, California

Harm had a sinking feeling ever since the phone call that the wedding would not go on as scheduled. A part of him wanted to find a chaplain and marry, but there'd be a long list who'd kill him slowly with a dull knife if they eloped, his mother would be the first in line, with Chloe right behind her.

The wait-staff had already taken their orders and they were now free to talk. "Harm, I received orders this morning, I leave for Iraq this evening, I should only be gone for three weeks, I'm TDY, the officer I'm replacing was injured, and should be back to full duty then. If he isn't they will send someone from the Language School to interpret."

"Oh, Mac that is not good news, that will be cutting it close with travel time. Do you want to postpone it now?"

"No, I have faith that I'll get back in time," Mac said earnestly, "though I might be tempted to go UA if I'm still there on my wedding day."

"If you do, we'll do it by radio," and then have a ceremony when you get back" Harm didn't want to go that route, but if that was what it took for him to marry Mac on the day they intended, he would move heaven and earth to succeed. He would get the process started, in case it was needed, and maybe by getting the paperwork done for the ceremony it would not be needed. He hoped.

"If we have to, we'll cross that bridge when and if that happens. Are you ready if you get back the night before the wedding?" Harm wanted to take the slack, but he was sure Mac had every thing on her list finished.

"Harriet will take care of all that for me, it's her job as matron of honor," Mac said with a grin. "She called me, Bud must have phoned her, and she told me not to worry. All I have to do is show up."

"If we do have to reschedule, let's have it at the house." Harm said, "We'll keep the guess list to a minimum, and have the reception at the same location that we planned."

"Sounds like a good plan, but you may need to find a backup for Chaplain Turner, just in case. Maybe Harriet and Bud's pastor can do it, if we need to."

"Let's hope that we don't. And I want to make sure Chloe is at the ceremony, if we have to postpone."

"I agree." Harm said, hoping that they would not need to cancel the teen's visit to California at the last moment.

October 25, 2005

La Jolla, California

2315 local

"Sorry, I'm calling so late, but it's the first time I've had a chance to get to a phone. I hope you had a happy birthday, Harm, and will see you soon." Mac hung up the phone and wondered where Harm was, or if something had happened to someone that caused a trip to the emergency room.

It had been a trip to the emergency room, but Harm was the patient, not any of the girls. Harm was just a few blocks from returning home from the base when he was involved in a three-car accident. Trish had taken the girls for the day to prepare his birthday supper. The car behind him was rear-ended and the force was enough to affect his vehicle. Because a police officer witnessed the incident, and knew that the car that had hit Harm had injuries he called for an ambulance. He'd noted that Harm was slow to leave his car, and his head was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, where he'd connected with the windshield. Harm refused treatment at the scene, but agreed to go to emergency to make sure he didn't have complications. Because of the way that his wife died, and the Johnson girls had lost their parents, Harm didn't want to call from the hospital. As it was, he would have to wait for a tow, or risk further damage to the vehicle.

He took his cell phone and pressed the button for Frank's phone. "Frank, I've been in a car accident. I think I have a concussion, and a few cuts, the car is in worse shape than I am. They want me to go to the hospital and get checked out. I'd rather have supper first, and then go, if mom would watch the girls, or I can have Galina watch them. Mattie can take me."

"Do you want me to come and get you?" Frank asked, relieved to hear that his stepson wasn't hurt seriously.

"Probably be a good idea, I hope mom didn't go overboard on supper plans tonight." Harm said as he got into Frank's car a few minutes later.

"Well, other than the meal and the cake, I think everything else can wait for another night. You don't look too bad, so if I distract the kids for a moment you can get changed. I told your mom and grandmother about the accident before I left. They were going to let Mattie know. But the little ones may not understand."

As Harm expected he had a very concerned Mattie greet him when they drove up to the garage. When she saw that he was banged up but in decent shape, he could see the relief on her face. "After dinner, I should go to the ER; do you want to take me?"

"Yes, I can take my English Lit book to read, need to do anyway, I have a test on Thursday. I hope that they don't find anything." Mattie said, and then giggled when Harm glared at her. "You know what I mean; I hope that you don't have a concussion."


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

After a subdued supper, Mattie drove Harm to the base infirmary. As his was not an urgent case it was nearly ten in the evening, before the doctors saw him, and close to midnight before they returned home. They would have been home sooner, but the doctor wanted to take x-rays. As Harm had self-diagnosed at the time of the accident he did not have a concussion, or whiplash, but he would feel sore for a few days.

Despite the late hour, Harm wanted to let Mac know about the accident and the fact that he was not injured seriously. He most likely would get her at work, if he reached her at all. He dialed the number Mac had given him if he needed to contact her while she was in country.

"JAG offices, Corporal Langenscheidt speaking, how may I direct your call?" a young woman, with a very Southern drawl, answered.

"May I speak with Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, if she is available," Harm asked trying not to say that this was a personal call.

"May I ask who's calling?" the receptionist asked.

"This is Commander Rabb, calling from San Diego."

"I'll put you through." Corporal Liesl Langesnscheidt had heard from the Colonel of her upcoming wedding to the one time Navy poster boy. As she was from Salem, Oregon, she knew exactly how many hours difference there was between the engaged couple, if he was calling that late, it had to be a good reason.

A little while later, Mac went by the Corporal's desk, "Thank you for putting that call through, my fiancé was in a car accident earlier today, he just has bumps and bruises. He wanted me to know, it's a good thing he called when he did, I'll be off the base on assignment. Let him know Gunny Galindez is with me."

"Will do, ma'am."

Harm got the message, and was relieved to hear that Victor was with Mac, watching her six. "But not too closely, he thought.

November 10, 2005

2145 local

San Diego International Airport

Mattie was waiting for Chloe Madison to arrive for the wedding. If there were going to be a wedding. The bride was still in Iraq, and it looked as if the wedding would have to be postponed or performed over the phone. The last phone call Harm had received from Mac's commanding officer had stated that she was not yet released to return to the states. That was Tuesday evening Harm's time. They hadn't heard anything since then.

At the same time, at the NAS Harm answered the phone, "Harm, I just have a moment, my flight gets in at 0700 on Friday, we can do this without me at the rehearsal. I'll see you at the church tomorrow. Have Harriet bring all my stuff to the church at eight and I'll get ready there. Love you. Bye, the pilot won't wait for me."

He was about to say I love you too when he heard a dial tone, the sense of relief that the wedding would go on as scheduled was surprising to him. He then dialed the Roberts residence.

"Roberts residence" Harriet answered.

"Harriet its Harm, Mac just called, her flight gets in tomorrow morning."

"That's good, did you have a chance to talk with her."

"No, she just had enough time to tell me when her flight was due in. She only had enough time to tell me to tell you that you need to bring the dress, and everything else to the church at eight, she'll dress there."

"It will make for an interesting rehearsal tonight, with no bride." Harriet hoped that everything would go well tonight even with the bride not in attendance.

"I'll let her know if there were any changes from what she wanted, tomorrow when I help her get dressed." Harriet was not about to remind Harm that Mac had been through this before, with Mic, and had told Harriet what she didn't want to do in the ceremony with Harm.

The rehearsal that evening went without a hitch, Grandma Sarah had fun standing in for Mac. When she and her husband Michael married, they had a wedding at the justice of the peace since Michael had been given orders to report for duty sooner than expected. Her parents, as well as his had made the ceremony, but she never experienced walking down the aisle as a bride. Not that she hadn't been in any wedding parties, she had. Since her grandson looked very similar to her late husband, that is if he'd lived to be Harm's age, it was a treat for the older woman.

Bud was glad that the rehearsal dinner was low key, the engaged couple knew there were several children involved, and planned a picnic style meal. He hadn't had the best of luck at any rehearsal dinner he had attended. It turned out that the only problem he had was getting between Harm and the last few macaroons. Trish had made sure that her son's favorite cookie was there, and it turned out that most every one in attendance enjoyed them. The only person that avoided them was the videographer, as she was apparently allergic to almonds. Her loss, as these macaroons didn't have almonds. At the end of the dinner, as the Roberts family was preparing to leave Bud's daughter threw up on him. His streak of disasters continued. It turned out that she, like her honorary uncle Harm, was allergic to almonds. Once she literally tossed her cookies, she felt fine and was okay the next day, none the worse for wear.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Harm woke up in the morning; excited and amazed that he slept at all because this was his wedding day. He hadn't felt this way when he'd married Francesca. That wedding had been a spur of the moment thing, and had turned his life around. He would not have been so careful to return on his missions while with the CIA if he hadn't had someone to come home to, especially when he knew he was going to be a father he didn't want his child to grow up without a father, as he had. He'd decided to stay in until he had his twenty, and then look at his options. Now he had less than two months to go until his retirement from the Navy and he was looking forward to working at the center. It was his way of honoring both Annie and Dar-Lin Lewis. He'd heard that the surviving sister, Dar-Lin was thriving in her adopted home. The teen was on the honor roll and a cheerleader. Harm had asked that he be kept appraised of her life; due to Harm's involvement in the case, the social worker had allowed him the information, reluctantly, but not her whereabouts.

He wondered if Mac's flight would be on time, if she were to be ready by the time the ceremony was scheduled it was imperative. She was likely to be tired; he knew she didn't sleep well on planes. Thankfully, the flight tonight wouldn't be an all-nighter. Much as he'd wanted to go to the Marshall Islands for his honeymoon, he had scratched that idea with the time off they'd been given. He didn't want to spend half his time flying to and from their destination. He knew his choice of location was driven from his heart. His parents had honeymooned there, and he had the feeling that if his father had returned from Vietnam, they would have still been married.

Checking on the younger girls, they were still asleep he went for a quick run, trying to shake the cobwebs from the lack of sleep. It appeared to help, as he was much more alert after his run. Sergei was with his wife and daughter as planned for a family breakfast. Jack Keeter would meet them at the church.

At eight thirty the phone rang, "Harm, I just got off the plane, I found out I need to meet with the Admiral before I can leave, we may have to delay the wedding, but I'll call when I get to the church." Mac said with a little irritation, didn't the admiral know it was her wedding day; he'd received an invitation after all. She'd sent her reports as required; the admiral had been pleased with her work according to their infrequent telephone conversations.

"Most weddings don't start on time, so that gives us a little time; let me know when you get off the base. I can't wait for you to be my wife." Harm tried to relieve her; he could hear the stress in her voice. "I can always say that I was the one that caused the wedding to be late, and everyone will believe that." His remark was returned by a chuckle and then full out laughter, which was his plan.

"You're right; no one that knows you would believe that I was the reason for the wedding starting late, flyboy. Better go see the admiral, so I can get out of here. See you soon; I'll be the one in the white dress." Mac closed the cell phone she was using and went to see the admiral who possibly was delaying her wedding.

"Colonel MacKenzie, I hate to make you late getting to the church today, but I think you will like the reason why I had you come here before you start your leave. Upon your return from your honeymoon, you will be a full bird colonel. Apparently, certain people at the Pentagon were pleased by your actions while in Iraq and, instead of a commendation, they are moving up your promotion date. I'd do it today, but I don't think you want to wear your uniform at your wedding. I think Commander Rabb can be spared at NAS for the ceremony."

"I can wait the ten days, Admiral, and this way Harm and I are the same rank when we marry."


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

"That's the other reason why, otherwise we'd have to wait until the Commander retired, and that would have ruined the early promotion." The admiral might have come across to most of his subordinates as gruff, but he was a romantic at heart, and had been rooting for the couple for years ever since seeing them at the Surface Warfare Ball, years earlier. He couldn't figure out why they were not together, other than fraternization regulations as it was obvious to him they were soul mates.

"Colonel, you are dismissed; I will see you at the wedding." With that, Mac was free to leave.

Because it was Veterans Day they had purposely scheduled their wedding for one in the afternoon so many could attend the requisite services and programs. It turned out this was a godsend as it gave Mac a couple of hours to get ready.

She knew she looked tired, as she had not been able to sleep very much on the plane, even if it had been a passenger plane instead of a military transport. Harriet's next-door neighbor was a make-up artist and had offered to do the makeup for the bridal party as her gift. Mac was grateful, she wanted to look good for her wedding, and deep circles under her eyes were not on the program.

She called Harm as soon as she arrived at the church; he was just about to leave for the church when she called. "Harm, the admiral wanted to talk to me about my promotion to full colonel, its effective the day I return from…wherever you're taking me on our honeymoon."

"That's great, I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you." He'd been more than a bit perturbed at the admiral for delaying his fiancée on her wedding day, but to hear the reason for the delay he was ecstatic.

"I think he would have had the ceremony today, but didn't want to interfere with the wedding." Mac gasped, "I just realized that I haven't packed a suitcase for the honeymoon, we'll have to stop by my place…"

"Harriet already packed your suitcase, it's in the trunk of my car, and you have the correct clothing for your honeymoon, not that you'll need any clothing." Harm smirked, even if she couldn't see it.

"I would think" I wouldn't want to freeze getting to and from wherever we are staying if it's a cool place." Mac tried one last time to get a clue as to their destination.

"I think that whatever you have for your trousseau will work,"

"Where did you learn the word trousseau?" Mac had been sidetracked by that word coming out of Harm's mouth, and she knew it.

"By reading a few of your bride magazines" that comment left Mac with no retort, "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you at 1300."

After feeding Riley and Shaylee an early lunch, he got them dressed in their flower girl dresses, and then finished dressing. He was amazed at how much trouble he was having tying his tie. They drove to the church, the car as quiet as it could be with two preschoolers in the car. Mattie was already at the church with the bridal party and Harm decided he didn't need the distraction of any music. Mattie was waiting for him, to take the girls. He squatted down to give them each a kiss and told them he'd see them in a few minutes.

"Daddy, we gonna play with the fwowers" Shaylee said, for what seemed to him to be the thousandth time that day. She was excited, but he wondered how she'd, and Riley, would do when there was a crowd of strangers watching them.

"I know, just have fun, I'll be there, and as I told you, no talking while Daddy and Momma Sarah are getting married,"

"Yeth Daddy" from Riley/

"Yes Daddy, from Shaylee.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

To Mac's relief she was ready for the originally scheduled time for the ceremony. Harriet's friend had done wonders in hiding her exhaustion. If she didn't know better she would have thought she had a decent nights sleep. Mattie and Galina had kept the little girls occupied, and clean. Harriet, Chloe, and Trish were finishing their own last minute fixes that always seem to come with a bridal party.

When discussing what they wanted with the wedding, they both knew they wanted certain things. For the most part, it would be considered a traditional wedding, but certain parts could be considered original. Mac had decided she didn't need anyone to give her away, her uncle Matt was still in Leavenworth, and he was the only person she felt should give her away. She felt that asking AJ Chegwidden to give her away would be too difficult for the man, as Harm had been married to his daughter. They had agreed to slightly change the wording of the vows. Harm had known that in her abortive wedding ceremony to that blasted Aussie she'd had little say in the actual ceremony and was quite willing to accede to what Mac wanted, unless it was something he absolutely didn't want to happen. In the end, there was only one thing Harm put his foot down on, as he didn't want Riley and Shaylee to get too rambunctious, and after a certain point in the ceremony, they were to go and sit with Trish, Frank, and Grandma Sarah. It was agreed at that point, the Roberts boys, AJ and Jimmy, would also go and sit with the Burnett's and Sarah Rabb. This should, they all hoped, keep the kids a little less bored. Sturgis Coates had offered to sit with the Roberts twins, with both Harriet and Bud in the wedding party someone needed to keep an eye on the two who were nearing the walking stage. He hadn't felt comfortable coming, even though invited, because he and Harm had not been as close of friends as they once were. He'd come to the wedding to help his father as the man was not in the best of health, and this would be the last wedding the man would perform as he would die six months later, after suffering a stroke a month from now. Thankfully, the twins were asleep, so his duties were light, during the ceremony and he was able to watch his friends get married with little interruption.

They had decided not having a military wedding, partly because they weren't sure, once they'd decided on the date, when Harm's release date would be. Instead, Harm would wear a white tuxedo. The other men, Sergei, Bud, and Jack Keeter, and Josh Pendry were in black tuxedos with cummerbunds and bow ties which matched the bridal party member they were assigned to. Galina, Harriet, and Chloe were in all in dressed in floor length dresses shades of red that best suited each other's skin tone and that wouldn't clash with each other. Harriet was the matron of honor, with Galina and Chloe as her bridesmaid. Mattie had insisted that she be candle lighter along with Josh Pendry, she would stand with the flower girls until they sat down. Mattie, Riley, and Shaylee were all in shades of pink that complimented the reds the others wore.

Josh, who was still amazed his mother had agreed to his coming to the wedding, led the men out into the sanctuary.

Right at the stroke of one, who says weddings never start on time, the organist started playing. Chloe started up the aisle first, followed by Galina and Harriet.

Jimmy and AJ were next and they marched down the aisle with a precision that amazed all attending, especially their godfather Harm.

The music changed and Mattie started down the aisle with Shaylee at her left side and Riley on her right. It was a good thing they had decided to have Mattie walk with the girls as Riley started to balk with all the people staring at her. A nod from Mattie and the flower petal throwing commenced. Mattie wasn't entirely sure if they were going to make it up the aisle as both girls started out by tossing only one petal at a time. As the two grew more comfortable with what they were doing, they began tossing more until they only had one left by the time they reached the row Grandma Sarah and the Burnett's were.

Sarah Rabb stood, signaling to everyone that Sarah MacKenzie, soon to be Rabb, was ready to enter.

Harm's breath stopped momentarily as he saw Mac for the first time in almost a month. The dress was demure, befitting the fact that it was as old as it was and fit her like a glove.

The traditional wedding march started and Mac started down the aisle. As Harm had her breathing stopped for just a second as she saw Harm for the first time since her orders were cut for Iraq.

When she arrived at the designated spot Chaplain Turner asked, "Who gives this bride?"

Mattie answered, "On, behalf of Matt O'Hara, who could not be here today, I do."

Harm then took Mac's hand and the ceremony commenced. When the time came for the two to go to the altar Mattie took the children to sit down before returning to her spot.

To the bride and groom, it seemed that only seconds had passed before the Chaplain said, "repeat after me". Harm knew his bride so he had suggested a wording change, thus they each said in their vows that they would "love, honor, and cherish until one passed this mortal plane." This brought a tear to many an eye in the congregation.

Finally the moment they had been waiting for close to a month, Mac couldn't have told at the moment how long it had actually been, her vaunted internal time sense was on the fritz, they heard the immortal words, "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They did, and it was a long one, finally Sergei leaned over and in a whisper that the last row heard. "Get a room."

That interruption reached their auditory sense, as well as the need for oxygen, finally broke the spell the kiss had them under. There were a few chuckles heard from people.

The chaplain then nodded to Harm and Mac, "It is my distinct pleasure, partly because I thought I'd never see the day happen with these two, to introduce for the first time anywhere, Harmon Rabb and Sarah MacKenzie Rabb."


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

The bride and groom turned to see that everyone was applauding them, with more than a few "It's about time" heard from several of their long time friends.

Grinning, the couple walked down the aisle, with the Burnett's, Grandma Sarah, Riley and Shaylee following them. This had been decided for the express reason they didn't want to confuse the little girls. The rest of the wedding party quickly followed suit.

An hour later

Hotel Coronado Ballroom

They could have had the reception at the fellowship hall of the church, but decided to have it at the ballroom for more than one reason, the main being room. There were several who could not make the service due to commitments earlier in the day, and despite the size of the fellowship hall, they wanted to allow people to move around.

When they arrived at the building, the party seemed to be getting underway; they had several pictures taken at the church after the guests left. To make things easier on the little ones in attendance, Riley and Shaylee included, they had booked a couple of rooms for naps.

Harm had hired a friend of Mattie's from school to be the babysitter, the teen was not a close friend, but Mattie knew the quiet teen would be the right person for the job. He knew that the parents who would use it would likely give Sherry Sandoval a chance to go to the reception, therefore a win-win for everyone.

In the parking lot they saw NCIS SAC Leon Vance and his wife, there was something Harm didn't like, feeling that the man was too politically motivated to be an excellent agent. As much grief as he'd had from Gibbs, that man had been willing to take a closer look at the evidence. Otherwise, he might be in prison today. Mac hadn't had that much time to get to know the man, as she'd been busy with her new position and trips to the Middle East. She'd told Harm that he was a very competent agent, doing his job as required, but she felt he was using his time in San Diego as a stepping-stone for a higher position; to one day take over as director of the agency.

They didn't want to make waves, and walked in with the Vance couple. However, they made a detour to the room set aside for them, to freshen up, and change Riley's into a diaper, the toddler was not quite fully potty-trained, and knowing how excitable she could be, Harm decided to be safe.

A few minutes later, the new family walked into the ballroom. Mattie had the girls with her, allowing Harm and Mac the freedom to be the stars of the show. Jack Keeter was the emcee for the festivities, a job usually for the best man, but Sergei had reminded his brother, "Jack has known you for much longer, let him have the honor, brother".

"The happy couple has finally arrived. Let the festivities commence."

Mattie and the girls walked over to where Sergei and Galina stood to allow Harm and Mac the room for their first dance. "Say You, Say Me" was the song Mac had wanted to dance to at her wedding. With Chris, they hadn't had a reception and Mic had insisted they dance to another song and she'd acquiesced. Harm had confided to her that he felt the same way about the song. Because Mac didn't have any family attending, they did things differently, as Frank danced the dance normally reserved for the father of the bride. Harm danced with his mother. Many of the songs that were danced during the reception were from Harm's academy days, which happened to be Mac's high school days.

Both Mattie and Chloe commented about dancing to the oldies, Harm's comment, and in twenty years when you have your school reunion, your children are going to say the same thing", and took both of them out on the dance floor as it was a fast tune.

At four in the afternoon, the couple went to say goodbye to Riley and Shaylee who were playing in the room set aside for toddlers, as they had already departed from the reception. Trish and Frank would watch Shaylee and Riley while Harm and Mac were on their honeymoon, however, AJ would be in town the next day and take his granddaughter during the time. Harm had agreed to this readily. He wanted Riley to know her grandfather therefore AJ had unrestricted access. Marcella on the other hand did not, as she'd threatened to take her granddaughter with her to Italy. Harm had written orders that Marcella could only visit Riley with AJ present if he and Mac were not there.

Mac was surprised at how hard it was to leave the girls behind, a small part of her wanted the little girls to join them, but knew that she and Harm needed the time alone together. She was entering a marriage that included children, and young children at that. Harm was feeling the same way, as this was the longest he'd been apart from his daughter since Riley's birth. He was glad that his cell phone had an international plan or his phone bill might have rivaled his hotel bill.

They went to the room they had set aside and changed out of the clothes they had worn for the wedding. It took all their self-control not to use the room for other uses, but they knew that if they did, they would easily miss their flight. They had decided they would take a taxi to the airport so they wouldn't need to pay the outrageous long-term parking fees. When they got to the ticket counter Harm gave the agent both their passports and the ticket information, and had written a separate note

We are on our honeymoon, Sarah doesn't know where we are headed, so could you not say our destination please.

The agent smiled at both, Mac was surprised at the grin the short blonde was giving her.

"We need to get to the gate, if we don't have any troubles at security, we shouldn't have to wait very long before they call for our flight."

"Harm, why are we flying Air Canada?" Mac had wondered why her husband, what a nice sound that was, had gone to that desk.

"Because we are, you'll find out where we are going, in a few minutes, let's get to the gate, and then I'll let you know more details."

Harm replied. Thankfully there was a short line at security, and the gate they were headed to was not far.

"Toronto?" Mac was surprised. She had expected another location. Like Hawaii. "I sure didn't see that coming, Toronto for our honeymoon."

"Actually we are headed to American Falls, but the best connection was to go through Toronto."

They had only sat for a few minutes before the gate attendant called for first class passengers to board the flight. "That's us."

The boarded the flight and Mac sat next to Harm. The events of the past few days caught up with her and she was asleep before the flight even started. Harm knew he needed to sleep as well; he wasn't planning on having any sleep once he reached the hotel.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

When Mac woke up, some place close to Detroit, she felt refreshed and ready for the evening that she knew would entail very little sleep. As she was waking, she realized she'd used Harm as a pillow. He was awake and reading a magazine. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to wake you when the plane landed in a little while." Harm said with a grin.

"American Falls, isn't that the Canadian side of Niagara?"

"Yep, it's a Rabb tradition, going back a few generations, to go there for the honeymoon. And I figure most southern Californians don't choose the locale, so we'd be a little different. Actually, Mom and Dad stayed on the American side, I found the perfect place, it has a great view of the falls, from our room. We don't have to leave the room if we don't want to."

"That's true," Mac retorted and moved so she could kiss her husband.

They soon landed in Toronto and went through customs. This was one time when being military helped, as they used that line, (if I'm off on this, call it author's privilege) and soon at the car rental.

Within two hours of arriving in Canada, they were pulling up to the Marriott at American Falls. By this time it was after midnight Ontario time, but they were feeling refreshed due to the sleep they both got on the plane. After they were escorted to the room, Mac went to change in the bathroom, giving Harm a chance to call and say good night to his daughters. As Riley was sleepy, it was very short phone call. Shaylee was already asleep and Harm asked that they not wake her just so she could talk to him.

While he was on the phone, he undressed and turned down the covers of the bed. He placed the item he'd requested, a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne in the bucket of ice beside the bed. He heard the door to the bathroom open, and turned to look, Mac was a vision, wearing only a baby-doll nightgown. "Come here," was all he said and she complied.

They had waited, longer than they had in any other relationship they each had, so the first time together, as a couple, was primal.

They didn't emerge from their room until late Saturday morning. Monday morning they ventured out to see the falls from the famed Maidens of the Mist boat.

Later in the week, they took advantage of the spa that was located in the hotel, even though Mac had to cajole Harm into having a massage. He was reluctant to have a massage as he remembered the weeks of physical therapy he'd endured after his ramp strike so long ago. He soon found that it was a completely different situation, he felt relaxed after the massage, and told himself that he would treat himself to one, occasionally after he started his new job. They decided to go to Toronto for one day and do some sightseeing and shopping for gifts for the girls and other family members, besides the ones they had already purchased that showed the Falls in all their glory.

At one store, Harm had an interesting encounter with one of the sales associates. "Dave, I didn't know you were in town, if you have time, I know that we'd like to get together, I just talked with…" the woman was about his age, and from her accent, he figured she was a local. By the way she was talking it obvious she had him mistaken for someone else.

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else, I'm here on my honeymoon." Harm said nicely, trying to get away from the woman gracefully.

"I could have sworn you were someone else, that I went to school with, haven't seen him in person since I left for university, but I watch his show religiously. I should have known it wasn't you, I mean you aren't with your wife." The woman was digging herself deeper into a hole. Thankfully, Harm and Mac knew what she meant to say even if it was coming out backwards. "I think I will let you go, but if you need any assistance, please let me know." They escaped the flustered woman and the store, but not after buying something for Frank.

"I expect to have people come up to you and say aren't you the guy in the ads, or in the poster, but some actor, I didn't see that coming." Mac laughingly said as they secured their items in the trunk before heading to the CN tower for dinner.

When they returned home several days later all of Mac's belongings had been moved to the house, she had been in a furnished apartment, which meant she didn't have as many items to move. The items that she had kept in storage in DC were on their way to the house to arrive by Thanksgiving Day.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

They returned to La Jolla late Sunday afternoon, Mac's co-worker and friend, Suzanne, picked them up from the airport, and they stopped by her former residence to complete the paperwork, she had not had the time to complete before the wedding. The apartment manager was sad to see Mac leave, as she'd been a good tenant in the few months she'd been there.

Monday morning came too early for the couple, but both were excited, this was the day Mac would officially be a full colonel.

Harm's CO Captain Morales, had been appraised of the ceremony and release Harm from his regular duties that morning. He, after proposing to Mac, had written Matt O'Hara asking for his blessing. The older man had written back a short note.

It's about time you two got your heads out of the sand, also when the Corps decide to promote Sarah I would like for you to give her my mine to wear, a friend of mine has my stuff in storage, and I am writing him today, he will send them to you, make sure that you get pictures of my Sarah and send a few. That goes for the wedding as well. I understand that I have a chance for parole as early as July of next year. I am not going to hold my breath that I get out on my first try. Even with my niece and her fiancé being two of the finest JAG's I've ever dealt with.

Matt O'Hara

The ceremony went according to plan, Harm pinned the eagles on Mac, telling her then "They are your Uncle Matt's, he wanted you to wear them." She kept her military composure, barely. She was curious how he managed to get them to her husband since he'd been in prison for the past decade. "I'll tell you later" he whispered then gave her a kiss and stepped back.

"You are all invited to…Martinelli's for the wet down, to be held this Friday evening at 2000." Mac said to the group as they were giving her congratulatory hugs. Harm had mouthed Martinelli's to her, as she wasn't sure where the traditional party would take place. Harm felt a little odd to be at JAG but not as an attorney, but he could not be more proud of his wife.

He had found out that she had almost needlessly gone through charges of adultery because of a certain former friend, and if he ever saw that person he would likely need the services of a JAG officer. It was a good thing that never happened, as they would find out in two months that he had died of a heart attack in bed with a congressman's wife. His mother disavowed her sons actions by the way he died, and changed her substantial estate to go to the one woman her son had loved, but had never been able to attain. She'd told him untold times that not everything in life was the spy business, but he ignored her advice and had nearly ruined more than his own life by his actions. Her death a little over four years later would make an unsuspecting woman very rich.

The preparations for Harm's retirement ceremony went into high gear as there was a limited amount of time to get everything done that they wanted to do. The ceremony would start out the New Years Eve festivities. This project kept Mac busier than she wanted to the first weeks of married life, but Harriet was a great deal of help, having taken care of the admiral's retirement party, a commander's retirement party, was much less stress. It helped that Harm didn't want a lot done; he just wanted to go on with his life.

Thanksgiving Day

Burnett house,

La Jolla California

1657 local

The table set and was ready, all that was needed was for Trish to light the candles and call everyone to the table. This would be a Thanksgiving like no other. It was the first time that Sergei and his family were here for the meal, and Harm and Mac's first holiday as a married couple. Trish had insisted that this year she handle the holidays, a few months after Harm's retirement, they could sit down and decided who was having what meal.

Mac was grateful; she'd never cooked an entire holiday meal, so she gratefully had agreed to the arrangement.

She and Harm had a surprise for the family; something that they had discussed amongst themselves long before the wedding and once married they had agreed that it should be done. They wanted to wait until after the meal to spring the surprise. Finally, the meal was over Harm stopped everyone by saying. "Mac and I have something to say to you, we have thought long and hard about it, and we've talked this over with AJ, as Riley's grandfather he had to be asked. He has agreed to our decision."

Mac took over, "Mattie, Harm and I would like to adopt both you and Shaylee, I know that you are now eighteen, so this is a formality in your case. Would you consent to this?"

Mattie sat there stunned, she hadn't seen this coming, she'd long ago figured Shaylee might be legally adopted by Harm because of her age, but never in a million years did she see this coming.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

After a moment of near silence, Hana Zhukov babbling happily was the only noise in the dining room as Mattie sat and comprehended what had just been asked of her. Did she want to keep the Johnson name, did she want Shaylee to keep the Johnson name, she had a lot to think about.

"Do I have to tell you my answer right now?" she asked, and by the look on their faces, she could tell that Harm and Mac expected her not to answer right away.

"No" Harm said, he expected Mattie to think it over, more for herself than Shaylee. AJ had understood the reason for Mac's adopting Riley; if anything would happen to him, his granddaughter would be protected. Marcella, well AJ had agreed that letting his ex-wife know was necessary, and could clog up the works, which was why they would let her know with the least amount of notice. After all, Marcella had said she would take her granddaughter and leave the country. If AJ's rusty and Harm's primary school level Italian was correct.

Grandma Sarah, Frank, Trish, Sergei and Galina, were waiting for an answer, they were surprised by the announcement, well not entirely surprised, as it was time that some sort of permanency be there for Shaylee. Mac's time in Iraq had all realizing just how precious life was, and if anything happened to either Harm or Mac, in the military or in their civilian lives, the children needed to have some sort of safety net. Mattie, because of her age, had to be in on the decision, and her opinion would factor very heavily in what was decided. They could see from her tense shoulders that she didn't need anyone to pressure her at that moment.

"I'm going to take Shaylee down to the beach for a few minutes, and talk to her. Alone. Shaylee, let's go for a walk." Shaylee got down from her chair and the two left the house, walking down to the sand. Taking off Shaylee's shoes and then her own, Mattie held her sister's hand. After a few minutes she stopped and knelt down to her sister's eye level. "Shaylee, do you remember Mom and Dad?"

"Daddy's upstairs, Mac's our new mommy" was Shaylee's happy response. And then a questioning look. "Like Daddy's Wiley's daddy, and not mine. The people that went away and never came back." This made the pre-schooler cry, even though she only had vague memories of her parents.

"Yes, Momma and Dada, they died, the same time Riley's momma died. Harm was asked by momma and dada to be our new daddy if anything happened to them. Now he's married to Momma Mac. How would you like to be Daddy Harm's and Momma Mac's daughter forever?" There the question was out. The answer was expected, but it still hurt, down deep.

"Yeah," was her answer as the energetic tot gave her a big hug "Do you want to be Shaylee Johnson Rabb?" She could feel her sister's nodding of her head.

"I'm going to allow the adoption, things a different for me kiddo, cuz I'm eighteen." Her sister looked at her puzzled, as far as she was concerned Rabb was a great last name, Nana had it, Daddy and Riley had it. She didn't know why Uncle Sergei, Auntie Galina and Hana didn't, but she figured that it was a grown-up thing, and a question to ask at a later time, like when she was a big five year old.

The two walked for a few minutes more, Mattie again saying good-bye to her parents who had been cruelly taken from her by a drunken Navy lieutenant. Then the two went back up to the house. Everyone was out on the patio, enjoying the San Diego evening weather. Hana was already asleep in her mother's arms.

"We agree to the adoption, but I'm keeping the Johnson name, at least for now." That was all they could hope for. Everyone gathered around for a hug.

"I'll get the paperwork started on it tomorrow; I have to work tomorrow, the penalty for having so much of the month off for my honeymoon." Mac said when nearly everyone looked at her almost affronted.

"I have to as well, for the same reasons, that and being on terminal leave." Harm said with a laugh.

The blended family stayed together a bit longer, enjoying the company of each other until it was getting close to the little one's bedtime.


	33. Chapter 33

**Part 33**

(A/N My thanks to Janlaw for her assistance in regards to retirement and its procedures)

Mac went to the Personnel Office to get the required paperwork and filled out what she could while she was working that morning. Harm filled out the rest during lunch and signed his consent for Riley's adoption by Mac. As Mattie and Shaylee's guardian, he signed for them as well. The only signature they needed to get was Mattie's and they called her to come to the base. Before the day was out, they had started the legal process. Now it was up to the state of California. It helped that the Johnson's had requested the Rabb's as guardians in their will, and he figured that a career change that would keep him in town would look positive to the judge. The only person that either he or Mac had any hesitancy about giving a negative report was Marcella, as Riley's grandmother. They expected that and were prepared in case she contested it.

December 23, 2005

Harm and Mac's house

1759 local time

One thing about DC that Mac loved was the chances of a white Christmas were a lot better than in San Diego. She'd come to enjoy Sturgis' dad's Christmas Eve services, even if Harm hadn't attended the past few years because of being across the country. They would instead be attending the Christmas Eve services of the church Mattie had attended most of her life tomorrow night, but tonight was the Christmas party, and she was to be hosting the party. It was expected, as she was the highest-ranking officer in the unit. Mac's plate had been full at work lately, as the commanding officer, she had a busy day no matter what time of year it was. Coordinating Harm's retirement party with Harriet was only adding to her stress level. General Creswell had called her early that morning, San Diego time, to tell her that due to budgetary constraints he was freezing her budget for the upcoming quarter. This meant that her hoped for plan of hiring a part-time civilian clerk would have to wait. She'd had to let the staff know they had to keep their overtime to a minimum. She would wait until after Christmas to let them know that.

Harm could easily tell that his wife was reaching her stress limit when she got home two minutes ago. "Honey, why don't you take a bath, and unwind a bit, Grandma is planning to keep an eye on the girl's tonight." He led her towards their bedroom where her dress was laid out on the bed.

"Thanks, don't let me stay in too long, I need to get ready for this, and unlike a certain commander that I love, most of my people tend to arrive early. I think Captain Morales had the right idea, having his party last Saturday. With your retirement shindig a week from tonight, there was just no way to have two parties in two days. On an entirely different note, has the catering staff arrived yet." Mac was using the same people that Trish used for her gallery, it was worth it to her and to Harm, they had too many things on their plate, and Mac wasn't confident enough in her cooking abilities to feed that many people. Maybe next year. Mac had removed her uniform while she was saying this, and got her robe on, one incident shortly after the return from Canada made that a habit, when Riley walked into their room when she was naked, and about to take a shower. "Oh, we got a new senior attorney, finally, and with the budget cuts, the last one for quite awhile. She made it from Pearl right before we secured for the day, I invited her to come tonight. You might know her," Mac said as she headed towards the master bath, "its Commander Caitlin Pike."


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

Harm stopped in his tracks, he had never contacted Kate about his getting married, either time. She had been a colleague, and a bed partner, very briefly. They had agreed that it was an itch that needed to be scratched and had remained friends. Not close, though he knew Kate had wanted more from him. "Does she know we're married?" he called through the bathroom door.

"No, but she knows I'm married. She might have heard through the coconut wireless though. I'll be out shortly. Go check on the caterers, and let them know how we want the bar set."

Harm did as requested and went to check with the catering company his mother had used for as far back as Harm could remember. Harm had made sure that enough alcohol ordered, as they didn't keep any in the house. Mattie had been surprised that they would have some at the party but Harm had explained that he knew how to host a party and make sure any and all intoxicated party goers did not drive home until sober or had other transportation.

Harm knew most of the staff at the San Diego JAG office, but not all, especially the civilian employees and most of the ensigns and Lieutenants j.g, which made a majority of Mac's staff, and the reason that despite the budgetary constraints Commander Pike had been given orders to transfer to San Diego. He hoped that Kate would not make trouble; she could if she wanted to. It was another reason he was glad that he only had a week left before retirement. One thing he remembered from his time working with Kate was her comment that she wanted a military husband, because he would know what she went through. She'd also said something about not being the most maternal of women. He was going to see if that was still the case.

Ten minutes later Mac was entering the living room, she knew how to take a quick shower, and get ready in a hurry. It was apparent that this was an advantage on nights like this. With her hair now past her shoulders, she had decided on wearing it down. A shower cap had kept her hair dry, and few minutes with make-up and curling iron, she was ready to go. She had been hesitant to tell Harm about Caitlin Pike, because no matter how far she progressed, she had her moments of insecurity. Caitlin looked very good for someone who was in her late thirties, and was not married. An advantage of being the CO was the ability to look at personnel records.

Bud was her chief of staff, and she wasn't about to change that despite Pike's seniority. Knowing the Roberts' it didn't matter that they had four children, they would be here early. This way she had reinforcements, people who would make sure that her husband was not monopolized.

1902 local

Caitlin Pike, now a Commander in the Navy, had not been thrilled with the sudden transfer to San Diego. She'd become very close with the manager of one of the country clubs on Oahu. Some of her friends had said that she was too young for the man, but Rick got her wicked sense of humor, and that was important to her. He was a Vietnam Vet, and had initially been hesitant to become friends when he found out that she was an attorney, for the military. Rick had been married for a short time, and wasn't planning on remarrying; retiring, maybe, but not remarrying. When she had questioned him about it, Rick said that his ex wife's former profession had been the downfall; she'd been a prostitute at one point. He was going to come and see her in a few weeks, after the holidays that were always a busy time for him with the various functions the club had during the finals weeks of each year.

She was wearing a dress that was longer than she might have worn a few years ago, but the one shoulder design showed her long neck off and some of the rest of her assets in a most flattering way she felt. Kate knew that Harm lived in the San Diego area, since his transfer a few years ago, when he'd left JAG once again. She couldn't figure out why the admiral had allowed for his return to a flying squadron once again.

For most of the past few years, she'd spent part of her time with the offices in Pearl and the other in Iraq, dealing with the multitude of issues that required. If it weren't for Rick in her life, she would have had very little access to the outside world. This was in her opinion, because she was the only single woman of a certain age at Pearl, and many of the 'older' wives or officers didn't want anything to do with her. The younger officers and enlisted didn't seem to want to become friends with her. She didn't realize she'd put out vibes that said stay away. Her work schedule had contributed to the slow development of friends outside of work. She was gone six weeks out of ten. When she heard that Mac was going to be her new commanding officer, she welcomed the change. Having a woman boss could only improve her work relationships. In the few minutes she'd been with Mac this afternoon she felt that they would work well together. She was a little surprised to see a ring on Mac's finger and wondered how long she'd been married.

_Flashback_

"_Commander, the annual Christmas party will be held at my house this evening at 1900. It is cocktail attire, but there will be children attending, I want to make this party very family friendly. My yeoman will give you the directions." Caitlin found that it was in a nice area of town. _

"_Her husband bought in the area when he moved to the area with his first wife. She was old money" was the explanation from the junior officer who reminded the commander of the late and not very lamented Lauren Singer who had been stationed at Headquarters the last time she'd been in DC._

_End flashback_

'So Mac married money, she won't stay in after her twenty, and I can finally have a command of my own' Kate crowed inwardly as she parked her car. An older couple parked their high end Chrysler right beside her. She felt as if she'd seen the couple before, but couldn't place them. The three walked to the entrance without talking. He rang the doorbell.

Mac greeted the older couple like family, Kate noticed. 'They might be her in-laws' she mused.

"Kate, I'm glad you could make it. You look lovely tonight. Help your self, most everyone is out back at the patio." Kate could see several people already out there enjoying themselves.

"So do you, Mac, thanks." Kate noticed a tall familiar form coming towards her, with two little people in his arms. The doorbell rang at that moment, and that silenced her question for a moment. There were more people that Kate didn't recognize, n elderly woman and a young family.

"Nana, Unka Sewge Auntie Galina, you made it." Kate couldn't tell which girl said what. But it was obvious the two girls in Harm's arms were glad to see the newcomers.

The younger said something to Mac in Russian and she laughed. "I think you better tell Harm, before he uses his famous courtroom antics it out of me."

Some of the words out of the young man didn't surprised Harm, "You will be uncle again, older brother, I also have new manager of airfield, he was father's wingman."

"Congratulations, to the both of you." Harm said giving his brother a hug. "When?" Galina wasn't showing, so it couldn't be too long.

"About father's day" Galina looked at Mac, to make sure she had the term correct." Mac nodded that she had it correct.

"Admiral Boone, I didn't now he was interested, and as conservator for the company…" He realized that his brother was running the company and he didn't need to be involved unless there were significant problems.

"He will take over for me when I go to Marines." Sergei was ready for an outburst at that news.

He'd considered enlisting for a long time, even knowing that there was a war going on and he would likely have to spend a tour or more in the Middle East. He'd already served his time in the Russian army, and had been a POW. He had talked with Mac about it, while she was still engaged to his brother, using her as a sounding board, weighing both sides. Then he'd talked to Galina about it. She was tired of the long flights she'd put in as a flight attendant with Aeroflot. When she'd helped at Johnson Aviation, she found that she enjoyed working, something she hadn't felt for a long while with the airline. She'd heartily agreed to it, and told Sergei "as soon as they okay you, I give notice." She knew they were lucky, because they lived at the Johnson place, they did not have to pay any rent or mortgage, only the utilities. This would make the transition to one income easier.

"Marines" Harm tried to sound disapproving, but failed miserably.

"Da, they like fact I have helicopter training, I go in with same rank as before, AJ, Admiral Chegwidden help me with that."

"Cant argue with that logic. So, I'm the last to know, little brother?" Harm gave his brother another hug.

Kate was dumbfounded, how did Harm have a little brother, with a Russian accent. The look of incomprehension on her face was evident to the two people in the room that knew her.

"Kate, I think there are several people here that I think you need to meet." Harm realized, Kate was doing a good imitation of a fish out of water, gasping for oxygen.

"This is my grandmother, Sarah Rabb", he nodded to the tall elderly woman, who now that she knew who she was, looked a lot like her grandson. "My mom and stepfather, Trish and Frank Burnett" no wonder the couple looked familiar to her, she remembered she'd seen a picture of them in Harm's office. My brother Sergei Zhukov and his wife, Galina, the little one is my niece Hana. I'll tell you the long story, later."

There were two people left that Kate had yet to meet "This is my Shaylee, my ward and about to be daughter. We're in the process of adopting her and her older sister, Mattie, who is out on the patio entertaining the Roberts kids." He acknowledged the older of the two little girls. "This my daughter Riley, she's Admiral Chegwidden's granddaughter." There was a story there Kate knew, and she could tell this was not the time to ask.

"I believe you already know my wife" Harm gave his wife a kiss.

"Mac, how long have you two…"

"We've been married eight weeks, married on Veteran's day." Mac had to work with the woman, so she decided to cut to the chase, and explain. However, the doorbell rang again; bringing the last of the invited guests and the group soon went to the patio to join the rest of the revelers.

Kate tried to get Harm alone for a few minutes that evening but to no avail. This was because Harriet and Bud did not want anything to ruin the party Mac was hosting, and they made it impossible for her to corner the soon to retire commander. Mac sensed the other woman wanted to rekindle the relationship she had with her husband, until she heard the comment that she was seeing someone in Hawaii. Mac was relieved to hear that.

Harriet was the one who actually brought Kate up to speed on Harm's recent history. "They hit a rough spot in their friendship a few years ago. The Colonel was on assignment with the CIA, it went sour and Harm went after her, in fact, he resigned. Something happened words were said between the two of them before they came back to DC. Harm went to work at the CIA, as a pilot. However, just before he started he took a trip down to the Virgin Islands where he ran into Francesca Peretti, Admiral Chegwidden's daughter, and they eloped. Apparently, it was a spur of the moment decision. No one knew for months that he was married. Then he was let go by the CIA, remember that news bit about him landing that plane." Kate nodded. "He couldn't come back to JAG, not as the son-in-law of the JAG, and he found an opening here in San Diego as an executive officer. They moved here, to this house. She gave birth to Riley, but was killed in the same accident that killed Shaylee and Mattie's parents."

"Mac was still in DC?" Kate confirmed.

"Yep, Bud and Jennifer Coates were transferred here when Mac was given the command of the San Diego office. "Harm was given custody of the Johnson girls, he'd become good friends with their parents. As far as the colonel and the commander, they'd kept in contact, mostly by phone or email. They started dating when she moved here; she moved here in June, they married in November. None of us were surprised they didn't wait" Harriet confessed.

"Harm said something about his retirement service, before we were interrupted. He's kidding isn't he?" Kate asked.

"Nope, I think he didn't want to risk his children losing another parent. He didn't want them to go through what he did. He has something lined up, that will allow him to use his legal skills and will start that after the New Year. You'd have to ask him exactly why."

"Oh, I intend to, Harriet, I intend to." Kate purred. The question that never was answered that night for Kate was how Harm and Sergei came to know each other, or how exactly they became brothers. It would be months before that was answered for her.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

December 30, 2005

0645 local time

Rabb house

Harm was putting his dress uniform on, and was taking a bit more time than usual to do so. In his current position he didn't have to wear this particular uniform that often, and he'd put on a few pounds since he'd worn it last. Thankfully, he'd been a few pounds under his ideal weight at that time so he didn't feel like a stuffed sausage. Mac had already put on her uniform; this would not be a regular day for her. She had her dress blue uniform in a garment bag, and would change at work, a benefit to her position was the fact she had a bathroom next to her office. She would work in the morning, trying to get a day worth of work done. With the exception of the recently transferred Commander Pike, her staff had tried to make this week easy for her, going to her chief of staff Bud for most of their problems and questions.

Not that the Commander had been unprofessional in any way, it was the fact she'd spent most of the past few years in and out of the Pearl office, and had not had to deal with her co-workers on a daily basis. Here in San Diego she would be, along with Bud, one of the senior trial attorneys. Her traveling days, for the time being were behind her. She'd been given a potentially politically sensitive case on Tuesday morning and had holed up in her office or in interviews with witnesses.

Flashback

"Commander Pike, I know that you are acquainted with Commander Rabb, however, I need a senior officer here today, Bud is part of the ceremony, so the responsibility is yours. I had already planned for everyone to secure early today, long before we knew Harm's ceremony was today, so you'll be able make part of it." Mac informed the newly transferred officer.

"Thank you, Colonel, will 1430 be sufficient." Kate wanted to get to the shindig, even if she was late.

"Unless they have an interview scheduled, yes. Captain Hannity will be Officer of the Day and has already said he'd take a later shift that day. His plans for the weekend changed, when his fiancée was just posted to Afghanistan TDY just before Thanksgiving.

"Will that be all. Ma'am?"

"Yes. Dismissed."

End Flashback

Harm had decided to wear the medals, instead of the ribbons. He'd had explained to the girls who were currently sitting on Harm and Mac's bed, in their pajamas what each ribbon or medal stood for. Of course, since two of the three sitting on the bed were pre-school age he explained it simply. Mattie had already asked him what each ribbon was for on his uniform and he'd been more in depth with the college freshman.

Mac had the camera with her and was already taking pictures of her husband getting ready for his big day.

"I will see you at 1300; I need to get work done today, since it is year end." Mac said giving her husband a kiss, and then kissed the little girls on the forehead. "If it weren't year end I would have taken the whole day off. I need to go. I had breakfast already." Mac reluctantly left the room.

"Speaking of breakfast, let's eat, I have to finish my speech, so Mattie can you make sure I am not disturbed for a few hours."

"Yes, sir, that I can do. I am taking the girls to Nana's for the morning, so you'll be able to work in peace and quiet." With that the group headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. By eight, the female contingent had dressed and was on their way to the complex where Sarah Rabb lived currently. They would spend a few hours there before going to the Burnett home to have a early lunch and dress for the ceremony.

By noon Mac had finished what work she could do, she would have to go into work on Saturday to finish things that had to be finished by the calendar year, she ate a light lunch, as she had felt slightly queasy all day, attributing it to nerves.

She met with the rest of the family at 1230 as scheduled. If it weren't San Diego, there would be no way to have the ceremony outside. They had an alternate place scheduled, just in case, but it turned out not to be needed. It was a nice comfortable day, with just enough breeze to keep the weather from feeling too hot.

The Navy Band began to play at exactly 1245, and the Burnett's, Rabb's, Zhukov's, and Johnson's as well as Harriet and the Roberts children were led to their front row seats by a young petty officer.

At 1300 Bud Roberts, as Master of Ceremonies started the program. "Welcome everyone who is here for this ceremony honoring the service of Harmon Joshua Rabb, Junior. Will you all rise "Everyone did ask asked as Harm, Mac, as well as Harm's current CO, Captain Morales, retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden, and the recently confirmed SecNav Marshall walked up to the platform. A petty officer piped the officials 'aboard'. After the parade of the colors, a close friend of Mattie's from high school, Allie Orondo, sang the national anthem, and Harm's pastor, actually it was his grandmother's pastor, gave the invocation.

Captain Daniel Morales, spoke for a short time, it was clear that he and Harm would never consider each other friends, as Morales' style of leadership was more by the book than Harm cared for. "Our guest speaker has had the honor to have Commander Rabb in his commander for close to eight years. It would have been longer but he had a conflict of interest, as the Commander married his daughter." That got the audience chuckling. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, I introduce Rear Admiral, retired, AJ Chegwidden." AJ stood and walked over to the podium.

"The last year before my retirement was quiet, almost too quiet. I didn't have a certain officer shooting off guns in the courtroom." Harm knew he would never live that incident down, and despite the length of time from said incident, he turned a shade of pink. "I also didn't have 'complaints' from various commanding officers about how a certain senior attorney in my command used very unorthodox methods to prove his clients guilt or innocence. I do have to admit, it made my life a bit easier. On a personal note, I have the honor of calling him my son, as he was married, for too short a time to my daughter, Francesca. Before her untimely death, Francesca gave birth to their daughter, Riley. Thankfully she doesn't take after her grandfather in the hair department. I am glad to know that he found someone to help him raise Riley, and my granddaughters of my heart, Mattie and Shaylee. Even though I did remind them when they first met they would have to work together. Now they do, in a personal way. In his post Navy life, he will be leading a local shelter that will help those who need help as the new director of the Cahill Center. I know from personal experience that he values all life, especially those who cannot help themselves."  
He continued to speak for several more minutes. "Now for the fun stuff" he concluded.

Bud took over, and had Harm come and stand with him. Harm was then presented with a Legion of Merit award, and more than a few plaques and certificates, some from JAG, even though he was not currently considered a JAG officer. "Colonel McKenzie would please come and join your husband". Mac did as requested. "We managed to get this shadowbox put together, with your wife's assistance. He handed it to both of them, and they were then photographed before Bud continued.

"We have special guests here today, the commanders family. I would like it if they would come up as I call their name. I have something for each of them. Mrs. Sarah Rabb. Mr. Frank Burnett and his wife Patricia, Sergei Zhukov and his family, Mattie Johnson, Shaylee and Riley Rabb." The group made their way and were soon standing next to Harm and Mac. "I have certificates for each of you. Bud then gave Harm's grandmother one, "If it weren't for Harm's grandmother, he likely would not have stayed in the Navy after his ramp strike so many years ago. Harm's mother and stepfather, who have been with Harm through it all, even when he didn't appreciate what Frank had done, I am quoting from the commander's own words to me. As the father of four, I think they had all they could handle with just the commander. " Bud said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We also would like to present a certificate to Harm's brother Sergei, and the Rabb children, Mattie, Shaylee and Riley." Sergei accepted the certificate and the picked up his niece to walk over to Bud. Mattie had Shaylee in hand. The audience was politely applauding. The various family members then went back to their seats.

Bud took over once, again, "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior."

"Thank you all for coming today, as I know this is a very busy time of year for all of us. If anyone would have asked me on January 1st of 2000 what I was doing at the end of 2005, this would not have entered my mind." He smiled a rueful smile, his famous grin showing a shadow of its former self. "However, at that point in time, the world was a different place, and I was single, with not much in the way of family. It was just my grandmother, my mom and stepfather, and a smattering of cousins I never saw. Now I have a wife, Sarah, better known to most of JAG as Colonel McKenzie. I now have three girls, Riley, Shaylee, and an eighteen year old adult daughter," he smiled at Mattie, "who has been selected to attend the Naval Academy this coming year. She's been a godsend this past year and a half and I will miss her greatly when she goes away. I am beginning to understand what my mother went through with me. Last but not least, I have a brother, Sergei whom I am getting to know, I learned my lesson early on with him, that I was not his father, but his brother." Harm knew now that he'd acted more paternal in Sergei's dealings with the late Lauren Singer, if he'd been more understanding of his brother, he might not have been accused of murder, yet again. "On the other hand, it gave me a taste of what actual fatherhood would be. Both of us were deprived of our father during our childhood, though I at least have memories of my father before he was shot down. It is partly because of my children, that I decided to leave the Navy. It will always be in my blood, even if I did marry a Marine."

Someone in the audience gave a loud "Semper Fi", and a "Hooyah" was heard at almost the same time, there was laughter from nearly everyone.

"Since Mac is still on active duty, you will likely see my face from time to time, and I know that any help that you can give the Cahill Center will be greatly appreciated. Again, thank you."

Bud then stood, and gave Harm a folder.

"Here are my orders, by order of the Secretary of the Navy, Harmon Rabb, Junior, is no longer on active duty, and will henceforth be considered to be retired." He turned to Bud and then to Admiral Zachary Cochrane the commanding officer the bases in the San Diego area. "Permission to go ashore."

Harm gave his final salute as an active duty officer, and Cochrane responded with a crisp salute. It didn't show on the outside, but it was at that moment that Harm realized just how much he would miss being on active duty. But that part of his life was now over, and it had been on his own terms. He knew he'd stay active with the veteran's groups that were in the area.

The Navy Band began to play the Navy Hymn, playing quietly so that everyone could here the base chaplain give the benediction.

AJ Chegwidden led the officers who had been involved in the retirement ceremony off the platform. As he was the lowest ranking officer, Bud was the last, and he was thankful as his prosthesis was feeling loose, this way he could take his time without anyone noticing the fact.

Mac had arranged to have an equal amount of personnel from JAG and Harm's current, well now former, duty station as sideboys for the ceremony. Jennifer Coates had asked Mac, when she knew the retirement was to happen that she be involved. "The Commander helped me turn my life around, if it weren't for him, I would likely be in prison today." There had been a few others with statements like the young petty officer and Mac had been forced to choose those who would have the honor at his ceremony. Of the marines in the contingent, Harm had been floored to hear that Sergeant Tyler Hanson had requested to be in the honor guard. He'd been helped by Harm while a teenager and been in the Marines under his late brother's name, with Harm's assistance he'd been able to return to the Corps when he turned eighteen, the young man, now a father of three, had just returned from Iraq.

Mac joined Harm as soon has he passed through the honor guard, the rest of the family would follow with the other guests to the reception area.

Commander Pike had been detained, because of an phone call from the JAG himself, and missed the entire ceremony. Seeing the guests head over to the tables set aside for the event she muttered to herself, "Should of seen that coming, Mac made sure that I missed this. I think I'll make time in my 'busy schedule' and volunteer at Harm's new job." She couldn't have known that Creswell was 'interviewing' her for a possible command of her own in the Everett field office.

The reception went smoothly, with Sergei and Galina keeping an eye on the younger ones so that they didn't get filled up with sweets. Sergei had seen Commander Pike and her apparent interest in his very married brother, and asked her to join them for a few minutes. "I guess you are wondering how we, my brother and I, met. I was a helicopter pilot, and ordered to ferry this American officer and Russian lieutenant. I recognize Harm, from picture. I was ordered by General to depart, not knowing that he was, how you say, crooked, when I went back to get them, older brother knocked me down saying I was trying to kill him, I told him, I wouldn't kill my own brother. My father had been transported to Russia in 1970, and eventually escaped, my mother and uncle helped him. My, our father was killed when he tried to rescue my mother from a rape. I came here in 2001 but with everything that happened we couldn't prove to INS we are brothers. I returned to Russia and we married. Finally we got proof I am Rabb, and we moved to San Diego."

"Little brother, are you telling the commander all the family secrets." Harm said, he knew he needed to talk to Kate, but this was neither the time nor the place.

"No, he isn't. Unfortunately, Harm my significant other will be in town in two weeks, maybe the four of us can go out for a bite to eat." Kate tried to extend an olive branch, letting Harm know she was off the market. She knew now that Harm was content and happy, and she would be foolish to try and wreck a good thing, besides it would do nothing for her career at this point to be involved in another scandal.

As the party was winding down, Mac and Harm took a walk along the shoreline. "Harm, its hard to believe that my flyboy has grounded himself, for good. Except in _Sarah_. There is a part of me that wishes that you had stayed in, but I know that it is what you wanted to do, my only regret that our son or daughter will never have the chance to see you on active duty."

Harm stopped, "Are you saying what I think you are saying, Sarah?"

"I haven't confirmed it with the doctors, but according to the test kit, I am pregnant. We have our own little miracle." Mac was grinning from ear to ear. She'd taken one of the tests after she arrived at work that morning, realizing that this was the sixth day in a row she'd woken up slightly nauseous. If her calculations were right, this would be a honeymoon baby.


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogue

May 23, 2009

US Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

1500 local

Harm had just come to the realization that times had changed; this was the first time he had attended a graduation at his alma mater that he was not in uniform. It was definitely different to be here as a parent of graduating midshipman. Mattie Rabb, who'd decided before leaving California to attend the Naval Academy that she would change her last name to Rabb, was among the top of her class.

He saw familiar faces, former classmates and their spouses, a few former professors and people he'd served with during his twenty years with the Navy. This was not the first time he saw Annie Anson at a graduation, either, however, this time she was not the girlfriend of a graduate, but the mother of a graduate. He knew that Luke Pendry was looking down on this day and smiling, knowing that his son was following his dreams, despite strong opposition from his mother. If it weren't for his stepfather's intervention that made Annie realize she would lose her son if she persisted in her hostility to his dreams. Dreams he'd had before his father's death. Josh would tell Annie, in the years to come, that if she'd been less resistant to his dreams of attending the academy he very likely would have done what he could to be ready to leave her behind once he graduated from high school, and never see her again. He would have enlisted once he was of age.

The competitive nature of the Harm and Luke that had spurred them on during the Academy seemed to have followed to another generation as Mattie and Luke had spent the past four years competing for the best grades. The one thing that had not happened between the two midshipmen was a romantic relationship; they felt more like cousins to each other. This was due in part to Josh's feelings towards Harm as a father figure, therefore the very thought he'd 'see' Mattie in that way was a turn off to the young man. Even if the two weren't biologically related, he knew he could never feel that way. Because of their rankings in their class newly minted ensigns Rabb and Pendry had their choice of duty stations. They would be able to continue their competitive nature for at least another year as they were both headed for flight school. Here Mattie had a distinct advantage of Josh, as she'd spent most of her childhood around planes and had soloed as soon as she was legally old enough.

It seemed like most of the people who'd been with Harm during his time at JAG headquarters was here, with the exception of Kate Pike and his one-time partner, Meg Austin. Pike had recently left the military, and had retired to be with her significant other in Hawaii. Meg Austin had transferred out of JAG, as her computer skills were needed, and was currently living in London with her husband. She'd sent a lovely card to Mattie in honor of her accomplishment.

Harm wished that his grandmother would have lived to see Mattie graduate but Sarah Rabb died in 2007 peacefully in her sleep. Her death had been a shock to the family despite the fact she'd been in declining health for months.

Trish and Frank had both retired, and devoted many hours a week at the Cahill Center. As Harm expected his mother had developed an art program for the residents. Frank helped many of the adults with literacy issues to be proficient in reading. It was a subject dear to his heart since his own father had been unable to read due to dyslexia. Frank had figured out why his father had dropped out of school at sixteen, and it was one of the reasons he'd been so driven in his own career.

Sergei and his family had been able to make the trip to graduation, as he was currently stationed in Okinawa. He'd been selected to go through OCS and had just received a promotion to Captain. Sergei was now the father of five as Galina had given birth to twins, twice. Hana was now the older sister to Joshua and Katya who were three years old and Ivan and Jade who had been born Easter Sunday. They were quite the international family with parents born in Russia, Hana in the states, Josh and Katya in Germany and the younger in Japan. Because of his status as a POW in Chechnya the Corps had decided not to have him do any tours in Iraq or Afghanistan. One advantage to being a civilian, he could arrange his vacation times around Sergei's leaves. It hadn't worked out every year, but they'd gone to visit them even when Sergei's leaves were postponed or cancelled altogether.

Major General Creswell and his wife Dora was with his daughter Cami and his son-in-law, Lt. Commander Mike Roberts. Cami was in maternity whites, and by the looks of things was due just about any day. The group of four was winding its way through the crowd toward Harm.

Despite a rocky start to the Navy Bud's little brother found natural leadership qualities when his finally was out from his father's abusive influences. When an admiral had unintentionally seen some of Mike's artwork the artist he naturally was had been 'mined' by the Navy, and now had responsibilities far beyond his brother who was a full Commander had. His father, before his death, by the effects of his long-term alcoholism, in 2008, told Bud and Mike that he was proud of his boys, that they were both 'officers and gentlemen'. This was a comfort to both men.

Despite the fact that Harm had been retired from the Navy for several years, he found himself at attention when Creswell stopped to talk to them. Coming from the other direction, from the restrooms, was Mac who had taken the younger Rabb's to the restroom. Shaylee and Riley were not yet old enough to use the facilities without an adult present, but neither Harm nor Mac would allow them this freedom. Besides, she had to take the two youngest Rabb females to use the facilities. They wanted to go by themselves. However, Harm and Mac would not allow it, not in this size crowd. Miracle, their miracle child, as she came at seven and a half months and weighed only three and a half pounds turned out to be the only child Harm and Mac would have, biologically

Harm and Mac had eventually adopted three children, whose mother had been at the center and whose life had mirrored Mac's in many ways. Leyla had grown up in an abusive home, and married a man much like her father. Unlike her mother she'd realized she needed to break the cycle of dysfunction and she'd arrived at the recently opened facility seeking refuge. She was pregnant with twins and scared witless. She'd stayed at the center for the last months of her pregnancy, and had found a kindred spirit in Harm and Mac who did pro bono work the residents of the shelter.

_Flashback_

"_I have had this dream that Karl will find me, and will kill me for leaving him, I am so afraid." She wasn't the first resident to tell Harm this, and unfortunately, not the last. "If anything happens to me, I want you and your wife to raise my children." Harm and Mac discussed this at length, mostly because Mac had given birth to Miracle six months before. Leyla, unlike many of the woman, was adamant; she didn't want her children to be raised by their father or his family. Leyla had left home after high school, and lost all contact with her parents and siblings. Harm and Mac agreed, and, in the hospital, she signed her will stating that the Rabb's were to have custody if anything happened to her. It was a good thing she did as her estranged husband found out where she was and confronted her shortly after the delivery. He'd waited at the hospital until she went into the garden and he stabbed her to death before anyone could stop him. He was convicted of murder and lost permanent custody of his children and his family was barred from any visitation. Harm and Mac took the children home, even if it meant for a lively home with four children under the age of five. Zachary and Harm developed a close bond, as Harm put it, out of necessity, as they were the only males in the household. Even the dogs and cats, though neutered, were female. Zara Ann, Zachary's younger twin, looked more like she could have been Mac's daughter than Miracle, who favored her grandmother Trish in looks._

_End Flashback _

Bud and Harriet had helped immensely, as they had four children very close in age as well. Despite the fact they were younger, they were the more experienced parents. They were a font of knowledge even after Bud left the Navy, reluctantly, after suffering a setback, one that no one saw coming. He'd developed an infection near the point of his amputation, and had nearly lost his life. He was given a medical discharge. About that time, his father-in-law Roland Sims, was contemplating retirement and asked Bud to take the reins of the company. After many discussions, they agreed to it and moved to Florida.

They were standing with Matt O'Hara, who had served his time for the theft of the Declaration of Independence and had moved to Tucson, where he'd maintained a residence most his adult life. Zachary had gone with his Uncle Matt, declaring that at four years old he was too old to go with mommy to the ladies restroom. Mac guided the group over to her husband and was slightly amused to see that despite the time out of the military her husband did some things, like coming to attention, without a thought.

"Colonel, I was hoping I would see you today, especially since Mattie is about to graduate." Creswell said, smiling enigmatically. "The promotion lists will come out on Monday, and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. Brigadier General McKenzie-Rabb."

Sarah was stunned; she was sure that with the dings on her record, despite the fact that some had been cleared long ago. Despite his death, she was still upset with Clay for misplacing her divorce papers from Chris. Chris might still be alive if he'd received the papers. He wouldn't have gone to see her in DC. Well maybe he would have at least tried to get some money out of her. She had just plain been lucky that her Farrow fling had been after her transfer had come through.

Harm was not quite as stunned, he'd heard from AJ who'd heard it from a crony on the promotions board that she was on the list. She had decided that she'd retire when she had her twenty-five years in. They would stay in the San Diego area, as far as she knew, until her retirement, unless something happened to Creswell. She'd filled in as the acting JAG for him the year before when he'd recovered from surgery. After that time in DC, she prayed for the man's continuing good health on a daily basis. When she had her twenty-five years in, she planned to join Harm at the Cahill Center.

The Center had been able to expand, and rebuild after yet another San Diego wildfire, when Mac was the sole recipient of the Webb estate. Clay had been wealthier than either of them had imagined, and upon her death his mother Porter had decreed that everything go to the one person, he'd ever loved. Thankfully, her death had occurred before the housing crisis in 2008 as the estate sold for a mint. Mac was now a very rich woman in her own right. Both Harm and Mac didn't expect a dime from the man they had once considered a friend, the fact they were to receive the vast holdings of the Webb estate was something neither could have seen coming. Despite his antagonism toward the man, AJ was the one person from JAG who had seen the possibility Porter would honor that strange friendship her son once had with a Naval aviator turned attorney and the woman who was destined to be the aviator's life mate.

The end


End file.
